My Heart's Desire
by Shakespeare's Lady
Summary: Sequel to Bella's Revenge. Bella has been abducted. Edward is determined to find her before she's killed, changed...or falls in love. How can he ever forgive the one who did it? The one he trusts. The one known as...Jasper.  Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Okay, so I couldn't wait to get this first chapter up. I hope to update regularly.

************

**BPOV**

There was a knock at the door after an hour. I ran to it, hoping like hell it was Alice. I smiled as I threw it open. The smiled faded as my brain realized who was standing in front of me. It was him, the man in my dream. The one who replaced Edward making love to me, who bit my scar and changed me. In my dream, I belonged to _him_, not Edward. _It can't be!_ I stared at the figure, frozen with fear.

"Hello, Bella," the soft voice said. His eyes were black and there was something radiating from them, something I couldn't figure out. Blood was trickling down his chin and his shirt was torn. He looked me up and down and licked his lips. I backed up slowly as he started approaching me.

_It can't be_, I repeated. The figure smiled. It was.

Jasper.

I swallowed hard. He didn't stop until I was against the wall. He slowly reached his hand out and gently brushed my cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head. "What are you doing here Jasper?"

"I came to get you. We have to go."

I stared at him. "What? Where's Edward? Did Alice ever get in touch with you?" His cool skin felt amazing on my warm cheek, but I was too worried about what happened to notice.

"They're dead, Bella."

My jaw dropped. "No. They can't be! Vampires can't die!" I felt my knees starting to give out on me.

His hand left my cheek and rested at my neck, over my scar. "I guarantee you, we can. And they were killed by Victoria. All of the Cullens were, except for me."

I continued to stare at him, trying desperately to make sense of his words. "Is that why your eyes are black? From battle?"

He nodded and suddenly I felt calm. My head was reeling. _Edward was dead. It can't be! It's a trick, Victoria tricked him._ "Jasper, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

My neck was burning, his cool hand was soothing. "I came to check on you, to make sure you were protected. There is nothing left for me. Alice, my wife, is gone. My family is gone. The only thing that matters now is you." He ran his thumb over my scar.

"I have to see." I pushed away from the wall and walked past him. He froze. "What?"

"I have to see, Jasper. I have to make sure. How do you know Victoria killed them?" I made a bee line for the door.

He popped up in front of me. "Because I saw it happen. I saw her rip Edward to shreds. I saw my love's head roll towards me. I managed to escape because I was off hunting when the attack began. I could do nothing."

I looked him up and down. "Why do you have blood on your chin? And why is your shirt torn?"

He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. "Because I was attacked too. I was on the outside looking in, but one of her 'friends' was looking for me. I made it to the edge of the meadow when she attacked. She ripped my shirt; the blood was from the deer I killed on the way here. I needed energy after the ambush. I…I'm sorry." He lowered his eyes as he spoke. Those last words were whispered.

My eyes softened. "Sorry? For what?"

"I'm sorry for failing them…and you." He looked into my eyes. I took one of his hands off my shoulder and held it. "It's okay, Jasper. You didn't know. You did your best. Let's just go and look; maybe there's hope."

He smiled. "You're right Bella. I can't believe Edward ever left you. I will make sure I don't." He turned and walked out the door. I tilted my head to the side and tried to make sense of his last comment. He was already in the car waiting for me, so I quickly locked up and joined him.

The drive back to Forks was fast. Jasper broke every speed law to get back. I knew we would only be there in a few hours due to their speed and love of driving fast. Neither Jasper nor I spoke. I was praying that he made a mistake; that he _thought_ they were dead. _Edward can't be dead. What will I do? He is my fiancé; the love of my life. He has to be okay._

A few times I sneaked glances over at my chauffeur. He looked tense, like he was concentrating on something. The calm he had placed in my apartment disappeared the moment we were in the car. There was a hum about us, but a nervous hum. _What could Jasper be nervous about?_

He glanced at me and smiled. Then he reached over and took my hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and continued to hold it. It was a comforting move, friendly. Why would I think anything else?

I fell asleep during the drive. I really didn't want to, but the silence in the car and the hum of the engine was soothing enough that my eyelids grew heavy. I must have slept for about four hours. I finally came to when I felt Jasper nudge me.

"Bella?" he said softly. "We're here." I shook my head groggily to shake off sleep. I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out of the car. "That didn't take much time," I told him.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Bella." I shrugged. "Where was the battle?" He once again took my hand and started walking to the spot. "Edward was ambushed over here," he said, pointing to a spot about fifty feet away from the car. "You see that toppled tree? That was the vampire that Edward was fighting hitting it."

I swallowed. I could picture it; could picture Edward with his strength throwing another vampire around like it was a rag doll.

We kept walking. Suddenly I smelled smoke and heard crackling. "Jasper?" I asked softly.

The clearing came into view and my jaw dropped. I could not believe the image in front of me. There was a huge fire in the middle of the meadow, _our_ meadow. Bodies and body parts were strewn all over; they were even in the trees. I saw Edward's body and ran right for it, tripping along the way.

"No!" I cried when I reached it. It was decapitated. I knew it was him because of the same clothes he wore when he left my place. Besides, I've spent so much time looking at his body that I would know it with my eyes closed. The tears sprang up and I fell to my knees beside him, sobbing. I hugged his torso tightly. My body was shaking violently as the tears fell; I didn't even try to stop them. _My love, my soul._

I glanced up while holding Edward's body and saw what was left of Esme. Every single hair had been pulled out and her head was twisted behind her body. Her neck was broken. It sent a chill down my spine.

I heard a quiet sob and looked to my left. Jasper was holding Alice's head, the only body part not consumed by the fire. He was sitting on the ground and cradling it like a baby. He looked so destroyed, so broken. I knew tears wouldn't fall from his eyes, but he could still sob. I didn't have to worry about any mood control at that moment; I knew he was too devastated to even try to calm me. My heart went out to him. In that moment, he wasn't a dangerous vampire; he was a man in love devastated to lose his wife.

We both sat sobbing for the loss of our lovers for quite some time. Finally I felt a hand land gently on my head. I looked up into Jasper's forlorn face. "We should go," he whispered. "I sense they are coming back, the ones who did this." He wiped the tears from my cheek.

I slowly stood up but lost my balance and fell against Jasper. He got a good whiff of my scent and released me immediately. "I'm sorry," I said. He shrugged. His eyes stayed black.

He put a good amount of distance in front of us on the walk back. I know he was trying to control his bloodlust. He was getting better, but it had to still be hard for him. Especially now.

"Were the others there? I didn't see them."

Jasper glanced at me as he drove off. "Yes. The bodies around us were all my family. The ones we fought were in the fire. For awhile we were winning; there weren't that many. Then Victoria unleashed about fifty more vampires and we were done for."

I raised my eyebrows. "Where did she get them?"

He shrugged. "Anywhere. They looked to be newborns; not others of our kind. We don't like killing our kind. She wouldn't be able to persuade that many to take us down; Carlisle was too respected."

We drove in silence for awhile, until I saw a sign that said "Now Entering Canada." _What the…? Why didn't we go back to LA?_

As if reading my thoughts, Jasper spoke. "We can't go back to LA; Victoria's on her way there. This is the way to deter her, for a little while at least. We'll return in a few months when she's given up."

"A few _months?_" I exclaimed.

"I have to keep you safe, Bella. But I can't do it alone. I have friends in Iceland; they will help us. Once everything is secure, we will return to LA so you can tie up loose ends. Then we'll go away, the two of us." He looked over at me; his black eyes filled with an emotion I could not identify. "You are my life now."

My jaw dropped. Edward had said that same thing not long after we had started dating. But Jasper wasn't in love with me, wasn't my lover by any means. _Then why did you dream of him making love to you? Why are you having thoughts about his hands all over you? What do you want?_

"How did Victoria know where I lived?"

"She tricked Edward into revealing it. He read her mind and saw her coming after you in Forks, returning with Alice. After his rage overtook him, he charged her. He banged her head on the ground several times and shouted to me to get to LA to protect you. Victoria smiled wickedly when he revealed that information. That was when she killed him. And a newborn near me tackled me to the ground. If I hadn't been a Civil War soldier, I don't think I would have been able to take him."

_Edward_. He loved me and now he was gone. I felt the tears slip down my cheek again and I let them fall. I looked out the window and thought about our time together.

Our first kiss. Our first kiss after he returned. The way the electricity hummed when we touched. How loving he was when we made love. How sorry he was about the scar on my neck. I brought my hand up and ran my fingers over it. How he would do anything for me, except change me. _Maybe if he had, this wouldn't have happened._

"You okay?" Jasper asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I nodded and kept looking out the window. "You're crying." It wasn't a question.

"I'll be okay," I mumbled. I heard him sigh and he pulled the car over. After he turned the engine off, he got out and walked to my side. He opened the door, undid my seatbelt and gently pulled me out. He held me in his arms while I cried, comforting me. He stroked my hair and held me at my waist.

"Cry all you want. You have a right to," he whispered softly. I pulled back and looked up at him. His eyes were sad; he was mourning Alice. He removed his hand from my hair and gently stroked my cheek. "So warm," he said. His eyes mesmerized me; I couldn't look away. In that moment, I felt something shift between us. We became something else, though I couldn't figure out what exactly. All I knew was that looking into his eyes I felt familiarity; I felt home. It was like when I looked into Edward's golden eyes and saw the love radiating from them.

_Was that was it was? Love? It can't be; I am like a sister to him. Unless it's THAT type of love._

He felt it too. His grip on my waist tightened as he stared back into my brown eyes. His hand stilled and rested on my cheek. "Bella," he whispered. He lowered his head, never breaking eye contact with me.

I felt his lips press against my forehead. He lingered there for a moment before pulling away. _He's comforting me._ When he did pull back, the same look was in his eyes, but it was intensified. I swallowed. _Maybe not._ I moved my hand and stroked his cheek. His eyes closed and he leaned into my touch.

"We have to go." His voice was strangled; he didn't want to stop. He released me and stepped back quickly, so quickly I lost my balance and fell against the car. I leaned against it for a moment trying to get my legs to cooperate with me. He had turned away and started back to the driver's side.

I shook my head and got in. My mind was reeling. As we drove from the destruction, one thought entered my head. _What the hell is going on?_

**A/N**: You don't _really_ think the Cullens are dead, do you?

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I couldn't let you go too long without an update. Enjoy!

************

**BPOV**

We drove for two days straight; only stopping for me to eat. Jasper wasn't as in tune with feeding the human as Edward was. He would generally forget until my stomach growled. Then he would apologize and pull off at the nearest stop. I understood completely; when you are not used to something it takes awhile to adjust.

I was afraid to say anything to him, but I really wanted a shower. And a bed. I wanted to lie down and stretch out and sleep for a week. That was another thing that he wasn't used to. I felt like I was a burden so I didn't say anything. Jasper was being so sweet as to look after me.

Yet, I still wasn't sure what was going on. I hadn't heard anything from Forks; he let me use his phone to call Charlie and check in. In my haste to get to Edward I had left my phone at home. It would be dead now. Charlie, thank God, was safe; though I wondered for how long. _If Victoria is looking for me, the best revenge is to kill my father. Why hasn't she done it yet? Is she biding her time?_

Scrolling through Jasper's phone I noticed a few numbers I didn't recognize. I didn't realize that he called people other than his family. _Silly Bella. He has friends. Of course he'd call them._ Yet, I didn't see the Cullens listed either. I know they were dead, but why would he eliminate their numbers so quickly? _Probably because the pain was too much to bear._ That made sense.

Since we had left in a hurry, I had no changes of clothes. Neither did Jasper. We stopped off at a strip mall and purchased some necessities. I noticed his credit card was black like his eyes and it was from Discover. _Odd, I thought the whole family used American Express._ He glanced at me as though he knew what I was thinking. "This one can't be traced," he said simply. He insisted that I visit Victoria's Secret for my "feminine needs" while he went into Foot Locker. I picked up several pairs of bras and panties along with two sets of pajamas. I glanced at the black lace corset and blushed. My strange, hormonal side bought that as well. Why, I don't know.

After making our purchases, Jasper suggested going to the public restrooms to change. I thought that a fabulous idea. There was a Walgreens in the strip mall and I bought some baby wipes and a canister of deodorant. I cleaned up, changed and walked back outside.

Jasper was already waiting for me. He had his phone out and looked to be texting. He looked like he just stepped off the page of a magazine. He wore a sky blue long-sleeved Nautica tee-shirt, black stonewash jeans and black loafers. I swallowed; my insecurities bubbling up. I thought what I bought looked good at the time, now I wasn't so sure. I had on a black tee-shirt with a black hoodie over it, light blue skinny jeans and black boots. My hair was swept into a high ponytail and I even managed to purchase some lip gloss at Victoria's Secret. I walked to him, feeling self-conscious. He smiled and his eyes raked over my form.

"You look stunning," he said. My mouth dropped. "How?"

He shrugged. "You just do." He put his phone in his pocket and stood up. "Ready?" he asked with a smile. I nodded. We put our stuff in the trunk and left the shopping area.

Most of the time the drive was silent. Sometimes we would talk about things or I'd fiddle with the radio, but mainly we let the silence comfort us. It wasn't a bad silence; we were just both thinking of the loves we had lost. _Edward._ A tear escaped my cheek. I didn't even get to say goodbye. The love of my life was gone. And I was on the run from a vampire. I would always be running. I wondered how long it would be before Jasper decided he'd had enough. He was great right now, but I knew the day would come that he would wash his hands of me.

The tension between us has remained as well. Nothing has happened since we left Forks, but I have noticed him watching me intently. His control is growing; he has taken my hand several times during the journey and even pressed his nose to the top of my head and breathed in my scent as we were leaving a diner. It was comforting, sweet. I know he was mourning Alice and needed contact with someone. But I can't deny that there is still a charge as well. I have found myself dreaming about him several times and not in a platonic way.

The first dream started out innocently enough. We had reached Iceland and he was getting help from his friends. Victoria had followed me and they planned to battle her. It was the night before the ambush and he was talking with me. Before I could react, his mouth was on mine. I returned the kiss and wound my fingers into his blond hair. He pressed against me, his manhood growing hard as the kiss intensified. I moaned his name in his mouth and the next thing I knew, we were both naked. I felt him enter me and I arched my back, his unit being too much. I cried out as he held me and he thrust fast and hard into me. Within minutes we were both reaching our release. I exploded in pleasure as I heard him growl and felt his cool venom inside me. He laid his head on my chest and promised that I would be okay.

I shook my head. I had to stop thinking like that. This was Jasper. He loves Alice. I love Edward. Even though they are both dead, they are still our true loves. How could we betray their memory like that? Why would I even _think_ of being with Jasper that way? I had never considered it before.

_That's because you were both taken before. But now you're not. You are both single, both mourning loved ones. It makes sense to want to reach out and find contact. Come on, Bella. Admit it. You are lusting after your brother-in-law. _

I couldn't admit that. Nor would I hurt him like that. I couldn't use him just because I'm in mourning. I know that sometimes after losing someone you become intimate with someone for comfort. Like rebounding. Is that what it was? I couldn't do that to him. Jasper was too important to me. And so was Alice. I wouldn't betray her memory like that. And Edward would be looking down on me from Heaven and I wouldn't want him to be sad.

Yes, I said Heaven. I _know_ he has a soul; all of the Cullens do. They didn't want to be monsters; they wanted to help humans. Interact with them…love them. They feasted on animals. They could have easily been like Victoria and have no regard for human life. They chose something else. That proved they had souls.

I glanced at my companion. _He has a soul. He could have very easily killed me when he returned to LA. His family was dead; what else was there for him? Instead, he decided to keep me safe. He wants to protect me, for Edward. His brother. My fiancé. My life…my love._

If that was true, why did I reach over and take Jasper's hand in that moment? He looked at me and smiled. His black eyes were warm. He squeezed my hand and slouched in his seat.

"We'll stop soon. I know you need nourishment and I have been unfair. I'm sorry for that."

I shook my head. My thumb absently stroked his knuckle. "It's okay. You're not used to taking care of me, or hanging around me. That was Edward's job." My voice was sad.

His grip tightened. "I know. But your scent is growing on me. I don't have the urge to kill you as often." He flashed a smile at me.

I laughed. "Good. I would hope that my brother-in-law would have gotten used to it at some point."

I saw him frown as he stared at the road. His grip on my hand remained tight. He was silent for a bit and when he finally did speak, it was low. "Brother-in-law?" I almost didn't hear him.

"Yes."

"What-what if I wasn't? What if I was more than that?" his black eyes turned to me. I drew in a breath sharply. The absent stroking of his knuckle with my thumb continued.

"How do you mean?"

He was silent awhile longer, concentrating on driving. I thought he had made up his mind to not answer me. "What if I wasn't your brother-in-law but something more dear?"

I froze. _More dear?_ He continued. "Bella, what if I was yours? Your…husband, as Edward wished to be."

I couldn't believe what he said. He glanced over and saw the look on my face. He retreated quickly. "I mean that to protect you. Alice was the love of my life and Edward was yours. But now that they're gone, we need to look out for each other. I can protect you better than you can by yourself."

I nodded slowly. _Makes sense._ "Husband in what sense of the word?" I asked curiously.

"Every."

My heart stopped. _Did he just propose to me?_ I struggled to find the words. He brought our still-entwined hands up to his lips and kissed mine quickly.

"Don't worry about it now. Just think about what I said. I could be a very good husband for you." His black eyes were kind. I nodded slowly.

"I will," I whispered. He turned to me and smiled. "Good. And I promise I won't push you into anything, Bella. I know about your past and all the men you've been with. I know what Jeremy did you too."

_Alice must have told him._

"Like Edward, I would never do that. I would…please you."

My head cocked to the side. "How?" I asked. It caught him off-guard. "Um…I'm not sure yet. I don't know what you like. Just know that I'm quite…experienced. I can please a woman. Well, Alice never complained."

I smiled. "I'm sure she didn't. I never doubted your bedroom skills, Jasper." _I can't believe I said that._

He continued. "And I have more experience than Edward. I can do things he doesn't even know about." I raised an eyebrow. "Such as?" I asked slowly. _Do I really want to know?_

When he looked at me, I saw pure, raw lust in his eyes. "Have you ever had an eye shadow brush used on your folds?"

I gulped. "No," I squeaked out. _I like the idea._

"I'll remember that."

We drove in silence for awhile. I was caught up in my thoughts, thinking about what Jasper meant regarding the eye shadow brush. In my past I didn't use toys; I was a get-in, get-some, get-out kind of girl. I loved handcuffing Edward to my bed, even though we destroyed the bed frame. The sex between us had been great; he had done everything perfectly. Our best time, of course, was the first time after the incident, but the handcuffs were a _major_ score. Edward had told me many times after that that he wanted to use them again.

I re-played that image in my head, how he had been at my mercy. His sculpted body craved my touch. His face was so beautiful, so serene. I took him in my mouth and heard him hiss. I looked up…

The image had changed again. Jasper replaced Edward. He was writhing from the sensation. I closed my mouth and allowed my teeth to run up and down his length. I heard him growl and looked up at him. He was watching me intently. I smiled wickedly and continued my assault on his manhood, bringing him closer and closer to the edge each time before pulling back.

Suddenly he grabbed me with one hand and pulled me from between his legs. He gently guided my hips over his and I lowered myself onto him. The sensation of feeling Jasper inside me was so intense that I threw my head back and moaned. He palmed by breasts and we found a perfect rhythm. Our breathing intensified and we melded into one. "Don't ever stop," I told him. His response was to pull me down so he was in deeper. I felt myself coming undone.

I jolted myself away from the thought. _What the hell was that? This is JASPER, not Edward. What the hell are you doing?!_

The tension between us had grown again. I stared at his profile for a long while as we drove. We were getting close to Alaska now. I know he wanted to stop there and see the Denali clan before we continued. I had a sneaking suspicion that we would take a plane from that location. Makes it harder to trace.

Jasper released my hand and fiddled with the radio. I could see his black eyes were still filled with lust. Then it hit me.

"Do you need to hunt?"

He glanced at me. "No."

"Oh. Your eyes have remained black since you returned. I just thought maybe…." I trailed off.

He chuckled. "Once we've settled in the hotel I will go hunting. If I have to be around all those humans…and you when you're aroused…I will need to be satiated."

_When you're aroused?!_ "What did that mean, Jasper?"

"I can smell your arousal. The eye shadow brush idea must have worked."

I blushed. I hadn't been considering the brush, but if he did know what I was thinking, he probably would have found it in his vampire system to blush.

"That must have been some daydream."

_Oh God! I know I talk in my sleep, but did I say anything now?_ "What did you hear?"

Jasper glanced at me. "Nothing but your heavy breathing." I gave him an incredulous look. "I'm serious, Bella. You didn't say a word." He smiled. "Although I am curious as to what happened."

I shook my head. He laughed and reached over to squeeze my knee. "That's okay. I'm sure I'll find out some other time."

_If you only knew!_

He pulled off about twenty minutes later and we checked in to the hotel. Our room was a suite, complete with a kitchen and dining area. Not that we would ever use them, but it was still nice.

"How much did this cost you, Jasper?" He shook his head. "No way am I telling you." I frowned. "Fine. Then I won't tell you what I was daydreaming about." While I was speaking, he had taken the bags into the bedroom. He returned and stood very close to me. He breathed in my scent and whispered in my ear. "That's okay; I'll get it out of you later." He ran a cool finger down my cheek, leaving a blazing-hot trail of desire.

I wanted him. I had to admit it. The way his long-sleeved tee-shirt fit snugly on him made me want to rip it off to see what was underneath. He brushed a blond curl out of his eyes and stepped back, suddenly wary. He turned and walked into the living room.

"Sorry, Bella. Your scent is still too much sometimes."

I came out of my daze, realizing I was still by the door. I shut it and locked it quickly before joining him. I sat on the far end of the couch, giving him room. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not going to bite," he said playfully. I laughed. "I thought my scent was too powerful."

"It was then. It's fine now." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I yelped playfully. He flung his arm over my shoulder and I snuggled into him.

"Too much?" I asked looking up at him. He shook his head and returned my gaze, black eyes full of desire.

"Just enough."

**A/N: **Well, well, well. It seems as though Bella is enjoying her new companion. And what of Edward? You'll find out next chapter. How many of you are ready to kick Jasper's ass?

Thanks for reading! I hope Missypooh doesn't mind that I'm stealing her idea. Review and I'll send you a preview of an **upcoming** chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I hope that this answers some of your questions…and raise new ones.

********

**EPOV**

My head jerked forward. I took a deep breath and looked around. I was in a warehouse of some sorts. I noticed the grime on the windows and the spiders running everywhere. One even crawled across my chest as I lay there.

My body ached. I didn't think that possible, but it did. I went to brush the spider away and yanked on something above me. I looked up; I was chained to a wall. _Like that will hold me._ Both of my hands were in this contraption. I yanked roughly and the chain fell out of the wall, pulling some of the plaster with it. It landed on my face and I shook it off. I sat up slowly and pulled my hands free from the chain.

I ran my hands over my face and then looked at them. They looked fine. My eyes travelled down my body. Everything was there; everything was in place. I put my feet on the floor and stood up, surveying my surroundings.

_Where is Bella?_

I knew that she wasn't here; I only hoped she listened to me about staying at home. _When does Bella ever listen to you regarding her safety?_ I shook my head. _At least she's safe._ Victoria and her army never got to her.

I replayed the events of the attack in my head. Jasper and I were hunting a mountain lion. I was on the phone with Bella; she told me Alice had left in a hurry after having a vision. There was a growl and I was knocked to the ground. My phone went flying and I jumped up expecting to see either Jasper or the lion in front of me. Instead, I stared right into Victoria's black eyes. I lunged at her and she moved out of the way. Jasper ran at her from the right and pulled her neck towards his mouth. I joined him and then she banged our heads together. We both fell forward and she laughed manically.

Suddenly we were in the meadow, all of the Cullens sans Alice. Victoria had made some newborns and we were battling them. I counted at least ten. I saw Emmett rip the head off of one of them and Carlisle lunged at one that grabbed Esme. I shook my head, trying to make sense of things. _What the hell is going on?_

Victoria appeared in front of me, a triumphant smile on her face. Reading her mind, I saw her planning to attack Alice and Bella when they returned. _Bella can't be with her!_ Victoria's smile grew as though she knew it was going to happen. My rage overtook me and I jumped on her, knocking both of our stone bodies to the ground. I started banging her head against the dirt, trying desperately to smash it in.

_Edward, calm down_. Jasper's thoughts said. I glanced up; the other newborns were dead. There was a fire in the middle of the meadow and body parts were burning. My family was looking at me as though I was crazed. Maybe I was.

"Jasper, get to LA. Make sure Bella's safe." As though that was the key, Victoria pushed me off of her. I flew back, hitting a tree and toppling it. I ran at her again and she disappeared.

I looked around, confused. Then, as if out of a movie scene, about fifty newborns came out of the woods. I found my mother's eyes and held her gaze.

_Goodbye my son. I love you._ Three newborns jumped on her and I heard the cracking of limbs being torn off. Just as I was about to run and help her, I myself was thrown to the ground. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Victoria standing over me. She raised her hand up…..

I shook myself out of the memory. I had to get out of this room. I had to make sure my love was safe. I hoped Jasper got to her. I didn't see him when the last attack happened, but I was a little too preoccupied to notice.

There was a bang to my left and I crouched into position. The door opened and Alice walked in. _Thank God_, her thoughts told me. I opened my arms and she ran right into them.

"Alice, I'm glad you're safe," I said. I held my sister tightly. She was shaking. I pulled back and looked into her golden eyes. "What is it?"

"Rosalie's dead."

I stared at her, stunned. _Yup, he's gone mad_, Alice's thoughts said. "I haven't gone mad. What do you mean, Rosalie's dead? Where are the others? Where's Bella?"

She took my hand and led me out of the room. We exited the building quickly. She was talking fast.

"We're going to the meadow. Carlisle and the others are there. Emmett's inconsolable. He won't let anyone near Rose's body. She was killed by Victoria. After she knocked you out and dumped you into the van, Rosalie charged her. The two of them battled for a half hour before Victoria got her in a chokehold. She yanked on her head hard and broke her neck."

I looked back at the building we just left. It was the basement of a small bookstore. I recognized it as the one that Bella visited when in Port Angeles.

"How did I end up here?"

Alice shrugged. "Part of her plan, I guess. She thought that most of us were dead. She obviously had a reason for locking you up in there. Probably was going to come back and finish the job. Sick and twisted bitch."

"How long have I been gone?" We were in her car and speeding back to Forks. I knew that we would get there in record time.

"Two days. I made it back after the end of the battle. I helped the others before getting the vision of where you were. Carlisle will be _so_ happy to see you."

We pulled off about an hour away from Forks. I really needed to hunt. We didn't get to eat that mountain lion and my eyes were black. I knew that I needed energy if I was going to be faced with the destruction back home.

I drained two mountain lions and a herd of elk that was passing through. After drinking so much that I felt like I'd burst, I returned to Alice. She smiled and we continued to the meadow.

"Did Jasper get to Bella?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't heard from him at all. The last time I talked to him was when I left to visit Bella in LA. That, as you know, was three days ago. Every time I try his cell now it says 'out of area.' I'm really worried."

We arrived at the tree line and took off on foot. We reached the meadow in seconds. My jaw dropped at what I saw."

There were body parts everywhere, even in the trees. I saw the tree I toppled during the battle. I saw a body that looked suspiciously like mine and Alice's head. I looked at her questiongly.

"I don't know about that. Obviously I'm here. A ruse maybe?" I shrugged. _Probably part of Victoria's plan._

Esme ran to me and pulled me tightly against her. "My son. I'm so happy you're okay. I was afraid for you." I pulled back and looked at my mother's face. Her eyes were overjoyed.

"I am okay. I am glad everyone else is too." She lowered her eyes. "Not everyone." I looked up and saw Emmett. He was destroyed. Carlisle was speaking to him but Emmett wasn't listening. I had that same look in my eyes when I left Bella five years ago. I knew the pain he was in.

"Emmett," I said. He raised his eyes to me. "I'm _so_ sorry. I know how much you loved Rosalie." He smiled lightly. "Thanks man. I don't know what I'll do now. She was my life." He hung his head.

Carlisle rubbed his back to soothe him. "We are all here for you, Em. You know that. We are family; we'll get through it." His thoughts came at me. _There has been no word about Bella. Jasper took off to protect her as you requested, but we don't know if he made it. Alice can't see him._

I looked at her. She nodded. "It's true. It's as though I'm being blocked by something."

"The wolves?" I asked. I knew she couldn't see past them. Alice shook her head. "They are not blocking me. Not with this." Her thoughts gave her away. _What if he didn't make it? What if we don't find him? What if Victoria killed him? I will destroy that bitch if she hurt my husband._

As if on cue, her phone chimed. "That's Jazz!" she squealed, her face lighting up. She opened it and saw it was a text message. She smiled as she opened it and I walked to Carlisle and Emmett. I placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at the man who I considered my father.

"This is nuts," I said. They agreed.

_That makes no sense!_ Alice's thoughts said. I turned back to face her. She was scowling. "What's wrong Alice?"

She walked over to me and held the phone out. "This was the text I received from Jasper." It was a picture message. My brow furrowed when I saw it.

It was Bella. She was sleeping. She looked beautiful, content. She wasn't in her bed, but she was sleeping. "Thank God she's safe," I breathed. Alice shook her head. "Why would Jazz send a picture message? And of Bella? Why wouldn't he call me?"

I looked at my family. We all had the same confused look on our faces. Jasper's behavior was strange. I knew he would protect Bella, but why would we not hear from him? Especially since we knew now that he was okay? He escaped Victoria. He was with my love. Most of my family was okay. It seemed like everything would be alright. Why didn't he just call?

My phone buzzed. _Jasper._ I waited for the image to download. I raised an eyebrow when I saw it.

"What is it?" Alice asked. She took the phone from me. Then she gasped.

It was a picture of an eye shadow brush.

"No!" she yelled. Esme jumped and Emmett glared at her. Alice's thoughts assaulted me. _I know what this is. Jazz has used this…on me. There is a sexual meaning behind this._

"What do you mean, Alice?"

She showed the text to the others and explained her thoughts to them. My head was reeling. _Why would Jasper send a picture of an eye shadow brush to me? And a picture of Bella to Alice? Maybe he got it mixed up…._

I vocalized my thoughts to her. She shook her head. "I have a bad feeling, Edward." Her phone chimed again. She opened it cautiously this time. "That bitch!" I saw the image in her head. It was Bella, in the same bed as before, only this time Jasper was lying next to her. His mouth was on her shoulder, kissing her. I drew in a breath.

"Alice, calm down."

She turned to me. "Calm down?! You expect me to be calm, Edward? Your fiancée is lying in bed with my husband! What the hell is going on?" Her voice was low, but it was threatening. Her thoughts told me she wanted to rip Bella to shreds.

Carlisle snatched the phone from Alice and looked at the image. He raised an eyebrow. "There has to be an explanation. I'm sure this isn't what it appears to be."

"Jasper would never betray us," I said hoping like hell it would calm Alice down. It worked a little. She took a deep breath.

"You're right. Jazz loves me, Bella loves you. Why would either of them hurt us like that?"

Carlisle was still looking at Alice's phone. "Who took this do you think? Obviously not either of them. There had to be a third person. Why would Jasper risk exposure like that?"

"More importantly, what happened to his control?" Emmett asked. We all turned to look at him. He had been so quiet because of Rosalie that I didn't think he was even aware of anything around him. He had taken Alice's phone before continuing. "Have you all forgotten that he tried to kill Bella five years ago? That was why we left in the first place, because Edward felt he needed to protect her." He looked at all of us. "Jazz had a hard time being around her because of her scent. Now, suddenly, he is able to control himself? So much that he can be that close to her? That he can send you a picture message of him kissing her shoulder? Looks doctored to me." He handed the phone back to Alice.

She stared at it. "I think you may be on to something, Em. Yes, I think I can see where his head was superimposed on this body. Maybe this is you, Edward?"

I shook my head. _I would remember bed linens that horrendous. I would never make love to Bella on that._

Carlisle put his arm around Alice to comfort her. "For now, let's take this as a sign that they're both okay. That is what matters. Victoria never got to her and Jasper will keep her safe until Edward gets there. We need to clean up this destruction and help Emmett."

Alice nodded but didn't say a word. We spent the rest of the day cleaning up the meadow. By the time we finished, you would never have known that a vampiric battle of epic proportions had gone down. I had planned to head back to LA when I received a new text.

_I know you're alive._

_I planned it that way._

_You'll never see her again._

_Don't even try._

_If you do, you'll be sorry._

_I will take 'good' care of her._

_And Jasper too._

_-V-_

I growled loudly. Carlisle was by my side in an instant. He reviewed the text and pursed his lips.

"Victoria is planning on making our lives hell."

I nodded. My rage was building. She had my love. She had my brother. _She has to die._

Alice's thoughts reflected mine, reflected my rage. _What the HELL is going on?_

**A/N**: I will try and get chapter four up in a few days. Do you want an Edward or Bella POV?

Maybe I should get a Jasper POV in so you can know what's going on with him. But that ruins some of the fun….

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N**: **You know the expression "Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned?" Yeah, Hell never met Victoria!

**VPOV**

My plan was working beautifully.

I sat down on a crate and rocked with laughter. I could not believe they fell for it. _They have no idea! James would be SO proud of me._

James. I sobered up for a minute. My love was dead. God, how I missed him. These last five years have been miserable without his smile, his touch. The way he looked at me. The way he felt inside of me. He gave me his heart and I gave him mine. And now it was gone…taken from me.

Taken by Bella.

I hated that bitch. If it wasn't for her, my love would never have been interested in hunting her. He wouldn't have lured her to that ballet studio and he wouldn't have been killed. If he had only listened to me I wouldn't be alone.

I told him to not pursue her. I knew that girl was trouble. I went to Forks High School to find out her identity and whatever information we could use. I only did it because James asked me to. I could never say no to him. Even when I told him not to pursue her and he didn't listen, I stuck by him. That's what lovers do; they stick by one another through thick and thin. I loved him and I didn't know he would end up dead. I didn't think Edward Cullen had it in him to find her.

When I found out about James, I broke down and cried. As a vampire, tears won't fall from my eyes. But that doesn't mean I can't feel pain; that doesn't mean that I can't be sad. I sobbed for two days straight over losing him. No one ever made me feel the way he did. I felt alive. My dead heart felt like it was beating again. And then the beating stopped.

Bella would pay. It was because of her that Edward killed him. It was because of her that my whole existence now focused on revenge. I want Edward to feel as bad as I do; to know what it's like to have your love taken from you. I _will_ kill Bella if it's the last thing I do.

Ever since James' death, I have pursued her. I watched when Edward broke her heart and when the Cullens left Forks. I watched when she formed a friendship with that dog Jacob Black and open up again. Her pain made me ecstatic, giddy. But it wasn't enough. I wanted Edward to suffer as much as I did. His pain at leaving her would not mirror his pain in her death…a death _he_ would be responsible for.

I continued to watch her. I saw her graduate high school and go to Los Angeles for college. I saw her become an unpaid whore and sleep with half the school's population. I watched her cry herself to sleep at night over her heartbreak. I watched her constantly, all the while forming my plan. This plan has been brewing for five years. I needed the right time and nothing was right.

I watched her get her own apartment and have a falling out with her father. I watched her get her job at the talent agency and quickly move up the ladder. I watched her continue to whore herself out at the drop of a hat. _Did the girl have ANY standards?_ She let herself sleep with that dog, so I'm guessing not. I was surprised when she didn't contract fleas.

I watched her when Edward returned. I watched her get raped. The satisfaction of seeing her like that sent joy through my stone body. I watched when Edward made love to her for the first time. I was shocked when he didn't kill her. I watched her shopping at the mall with Alice and Rosalie. I did nothing but watch her, my hatred intensifying every day.

My plan came into affect two weeks ago. I spent the last three months doing nothing but preparing that plan, ready to put it into action. The time had come. Now, when Edward and Bella are happy; when Jacob is out of the picture. And when her disappearance will create a rift between the Cullen family that can never be healed.

Edward will blame himself. Rosalie will blame him. The rest of the family will too. They will blame him for _ever_ getting involved with a human. _What the hell was he thinking? A human? They are food, not lovers. It would be like a human trying to have a relationship with a cow; it can't happen. Well, not unless you want to be locked away in a padded cell for the rest of your existence. Moo._

My army had been created; an army of newborn vampires. I would release only a few on them at a time, letting them think they were winning. They had to think that. I know how cocky and arrogant Edward is. He had to think that he was in control, that all was okay. He would fight and kill those few and then start to return home; to return to that bitch. That was when I released the rest of my army. All sixty. The Cullens never knew what hit them.

Newborns have incredible strength; even more than seasoned vampires like me. The first few months of their new "life" was about feeding. They needed blood and lots of it. But these newborns were easily controlled. I fed them regularly and trained them as I needed. They didn't complain; they didn't have to. They knew what they were getting into. I didn't sugarcoat what I was planning.

One of them, Riley, was my favorite. We grew to be friends. He would make me laugh with his inability to hunt. Other newborns would have to bring him his food. But he was quite entertaining. He enjoyed playing the guitar and would often sing for us, when we weren't hunting or in battle. When he was human, he was nerdy. He always had his nose stuck in a book. As a vampire, however, he was studly. He moved gracefully and was sweet and charming. He would do anything I asked of him. And that was part of the plan. I asked him to take Edward to the bookstore in Port Angeles after I had knocked him out. Riley eagerly agreed. He figured he'd get laid from it. Silly newborn.

Most of them were expendable; I knew that. Hell, I didn't care if all of them were destroyed, just so long as the Cullens were taken down in the process. Bella had to feel the pain of loss as I did. Edward had to think his love was gone and never return. I knew he would never give up searching for her; I planned it that way. I planned that he would spend the rest of his existence suffering. Suffering over that silly little human.

A movement caught my eye. I looked over and smiled at my pet. He was sweet. He hadn't been fed in weeks and hunger was taking its toll. He moved slowly, weakly due to lack of nutrition. He laid his head on my lap and I stroked his hair gently.

"There, there," I said, using an expression that I hated. "It's okay. I know you're hungry." I saw his eyes flutter closed. His breathing was shallow. I doubt he even knew that he was lying on my lap. If he did, I'm sure he'd move in a vampire second. But I didn't want him to. I liked where he was, so weak, so helpless, asking me to feed him. I heard him mutter something weakly. It was so low even I couldn't make it out, but it sounded like a name.

I sighed. Things were going great. It was only a matter of time before I had Bella in my possession. My only concern is waiting to kill her until Edward finds her. He needs to see me drain the life from her. His rage will be _so_ much fun. I would prefer to not kill him; I do respect the Cullens. And his talent is unparalleled in the vampire world. Aro will have my ass for it. But I will do what I must do. If Edward reacts the way I think he will, his death is imminent. And that will disappoint me because he won't know what this pain is like. The pain of living five years without the love of your existence.

_James. I love you._

Bella has consumed me for a long time now. Her death and Edward's despair is all I have been able to focus on. Well, not totally. I've still managed to have sex with random strangers that I've met along the way, but they don't compare to my James. Most of them were small and inexperienced; they don't know how to please a woman. James was a _real_ man. We could go on for days. And sometimes we did. As vampires, we would never need a reason to stop. We don't have to worry about breathing for survival; we don't need food every few hours and we don't have to sleep. We have plenty of time on our hands and what are you going to do with it?

James and I made sure to pass that time. I couldn't believe how strong, how sensitive he was with me. He always made sure to please me before himself. I could be guaranteed no fewer than four orgasms when we were making love; and that was just intercourse alone! I think we set a vampire world record once for the most orgasms between couples. I counted twelve between the two of us. Course, it was over a day, but still. Making love was our favorite pastime, apart from hunting humans of course.

I don't know what I will do when Bella's gone. I will find a new hobby; what I'm not sure. Maybe I'll take up crocheting.

My pet stirred a bit. I decided to be nice. I gently raised his head off my lap and placed it on the crate. I sneaked outside and killed the first passerby I saw. I brought the body into the room and held her wrist out to him.

My pet looked at me, confusion in his weak eyes. I nodded, smiling. He brought his mouth to her frail skin and sunk his teeth in. After he had a sip, I pulled her away. He only got a few drops. That was enough.

"Well, we can't let it go to waste," I said. I pulled the woman's wrist to my mouth and drained her quickly, never moving my eyes from my pet. He looked like he would cry. His mouth was trembling and he was struggling to sit up. It was futile; I knew he was too weak to do it.

Should I feel guilty? Probably. Do I? Hell no. My pet got fed; it's not my fault he wasn't a fast drinker. He could have drained this human's body in seconds if he had been spry like me. But he wasn't.

I dropped her ash-white hand while keeping eye contact with him. "Since you couldn't finish your dinner, you will get no dessert." I stood up and started dragging the body across the room. I turned back to him. "And no breakfast either. Maybe you will get lunch…if you're a good boy."

My pet laid his head down and slowly curled into the fetal position. I laughed and took the body outside. I buried it in a shallow grave, not really caring if it was found. _It'll be treated like a homicide. The case will never be solved. Or the idiotic cops will arrest the last person who saw her and convict that poor sap. They will never realize that a vampire needed to eat._

After that was done, I went back inside and walked to a table. On it was a plane ticket. It wasn't time to put the next stage of my plan into action just yet. In a few weeks, I will fly to my destination and make sure everything is set up. I have the place picked out, the furniture and technology needed for my plan. All that's missing is her.

_James, love, you WILL be avenged._

I turned from the table and returned to my pet. He was shivering, cold. I crouched down and stroked his hair. That seemed to soothe him, he stilled his movements. His black eyes found mine; there was no recognition in them. He might as well be dead. And he will be soon.

"I'm going now," I said. "I need to do some observing." I laughed and continued stroking his hair. His eyes fluttered closed and his breathing became shallow.

_Perfect._

I left the building and climbed into the red sports car parked outside. I chose red of course because of my hair. James loved my hair color. He said that my iridescent skin and red hair made me irresistible. He had to have me. Little did he know that that one night would turn into years of bliss. I gave James what he needed and he gave me what I craved.

_Until that bitch came along._

I drove to the Cullens' residence quickly, weaving in and out of traffic. I made it there in record time. I couldn't wait to see the destruction that I caused. Already things were unraveling. Edward's love was missing. Emmett's love was dead (or so he thought). Alice's love has betrayed her for that whore! It couldn't be any better…well, maybe if Carlisle was suffering too. But that can wait.

Edward is sitting in his bedroom, gripping his hair. He looks so worried. He actually believes that Bella would not betray him. Alice has just entered the room. She is showing him a picture text she has received. Her face is thunder. She is ready to murder that slut. I smiled, wishing I had popcorn for this soap opera.

_I wonder what the picture was._

I had an idea that Jasper was just messing with her head. He probably took a photo of Bella while she was sleeping and doctored it so it looks like he wants her. I swear, she must think that every man wants her. When you are easy, they come flocking. That doesn't always mean they should. She thinks Edward is dead; why not go after the next best thing? His brother? I laughed. _What a slut!_

_Soon Bella. Soon I will have you._

**A/N**: So who do you think her pet is?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: This chapter is short; I apologize for that.

**EPOV**

Two weeks.

It's been two weeks since the attack; two weeks without my Bella. I have been to her home in LA and discovered her cell phone sitting on the kitchen counter. It was dead, of course. I took it and the charger with me, hoping that she will dial it at some point to see if it's still working. I keep it on me at all times. It did ring once; Jacob. Apparently she had called him to check on us and he started panicking when he couldn't get a hold of her. I didn't want his help, but I had a feeling I would need it in the not-too-distant future.

Jasper had been in Bella's apartment; I could faintly make out his scent. I knew that she was safe, but things weren't adding up. _Why wouldn't he contact us? Who is sending us text messages showing them growing close? Emmett was right; he doesn't have that much control. He couldn't possibly lie that close to her without her scent being too much._ I sighed. Sometimes her scent was still too much for me. In those instances, I walk away. Then when I return to her, I'm fine. What I wouldn't give to hold her in my arms right now, to breathe in that intoxicating scent.

I was sitting in my bedroom gripping my hair and recalling the events of the past two weeks. Emmett has been a basket case, of course. He mopes around the house and doesn't really talk to anyone. He is lost in his memories of Rose. Esme consoles him as a mother would, but he doesn't seem to notice. I feel horrible for him. Rosalie may be a vain bitch, but she was loyal to the family. She was my sister and she fought to the death for us. She had given Bella a chance and accepted her into our family and now Rosalie wasn't here to see us get married. Bella and I _will _get married once I find her. I will never let her go.

The other basket case is Alice. She has no idea what's going on with Jasper. He has been very incommunicado with her. In the past two weeks, she has heard from him twice. Both were text messages. They were short, just things like "I'm alive" and "we're okay." Nothing of any relevance. Alice's thoughts keep pointing to Bella starting a romantic relationship with Jasper; this upsets her to no end. "He's _my_ husband," she keeps saying. Poor Alice. I do not believe that Bella would do this; she loves me too much to betray me like that. But I must admit, her visions are quite disturbing.

We have been trying to figure out where they've gone, but with so little to go on, it's futile. I want to start searching, hoping to pick up her scent, but I am needed at home. It's killing me. My family is struggling; we are falling apart. Rosalie's death and Jasper's disappearance have created rifts within us; we are fighting over silly things. Alice and me especially. She lashes out at Bella and I rush to defend her. Alice then assumes I'm blaming Jazz, which I'm not, and gets on me for that. I have to walk away before I say something I'll regret.

That is precisely why I am in my room right now. I walked away before Alice's thoughts made me lose my cool. Carlisle and Esme are being strong for us, but I can see that they are in pain. Two of their "children" are gone and the remaining three are slowly going insane. This is hard for _any_ parent; for mine it seems to be tenfold.

I sighed. _Bella._ I wondered where she was right now. If I know Jazz the way I think I do, he is keeping her safe. But why did they disappear? Is Victoria still after her? If so, why didn't he let us know that? _Unless she's monitoring his calls and text messages._ That would explain it. He may be distant because he knows she's still following and he's trying to keep us, and them, safe. I am positive he will contact us with a location as soon as he can. I am aching to hear my love's voice.

My door opened and Alice walked in, holding her phone. Her face was like thunder as she showed me the picture message. It was Bella…in the shower…naked. I caught my breath and tried to ignore the stirring in my pants. _God she was gorgeous. What I wouldn't give to be there. I would ravage her._ I shook my head. This was not the time to have sexual thoughts, especially when it's my _brother_ that took the picture.

"What the…" I said, gripping her phone.

Alice yanked it out of my hand. "I don't know. Why is he doing this to me, Edward? I've been nothing but a loyal wife to him. I _love_ him. How can he throw me away for that—"

"Stop!" I said, holding up my hand. "Don't say it Alice. I can't deal with your sudden hatred right now." She placed her phone in her pocket and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry," she said. I looked at her; her golden eyes were kind. "I mean it. I love Bella. I don't know why I'm thinking that she would try and steal Jazz. He knows the difference between right and wrong." I took her cold hand in mine and squeezed it.

"Victoria wants us to do this. This is part of the sick plan she has. She wants us to fight and break the family up; it'll be easier for her to come after us. As a family, we're strong. We're loyal to each other and will die defending each other. Rosalie is proof of that."

"What if Rose isn't dead?"

I squeezed her hand again. "I've wondered that too. If those pictures are doctored as Carlisle and Emmett seem to think they are, then it's possible she's alive. This might all be a part of that psycho's plan. But where is Rosalie then? I never saw her body in that fire."

Alice shook her head. "I didn't either. And I don't think Emmett did as well."

"Then why does he think she's dead?"

She looked guilty. "I kind-of had a vision."

I nodded. That was all she had to say. "How are the visions going?"

She scowled. "I'm still blocked when it comes to Jazz. The last image I have is him being tackled by newborns and dragged off." Alice wasn't in the battle. She was rushing back from Bella's home in LA when it started. She arrived after it was all over. She had helped Carlisle and Esme and Emmett before finding me. She also found the body parts that were to represent her and myself.

My theory on that had been that Jasper and Bella were there. Victoria had somehow recreated the scene of the crime to convince them that we were dead. It worked on Bella, but not Jazz obviously. He knows we're alive, that's why he's texted us. _Unless he's in on it._

As if on cue, her cell phone rang. She smiled when she saw the caller id. "Jazz," she said. She got up and walked to the corner of the room to answer it. She spoke in a hushed tone so I couldn't hear her. I instead focused on my other family members' thoughts to give her privacy.

_I need to get motivated. Rosie would not want me moping around like this. She would probably smack me upside the head and say "idiot." God, I miss her._

_The sudden disappearance of Jasper and Bella is odd. I know he has trouble with his control, but I also know that he felt horrible for his actions at Bella's birthday party. He loves Alice with every fiber of his being; there is no way he would betray her. There is also no way that Bella would betray Edward like this. I worry about him. I hope he will be okay. He finally found his happiness and it's been ripped from his arms. I hope he can recover._

_I really want to console Emmett, but I want to console Alice and Edward too. Right now it seems like they've all lost the loves of their lives. And what the hell is up with Jasper? There is something going on. Whatever it is, it's driving a wedge between everyone. A mother never wants to see her children in pain; this is too much for me. If only we had a sign that everything would be all right. _

"Jazz, wait! I—" Alice was cut off.

I turned to her and my jaw dropped. She was visibly shaking. Her eyes were sad. "What is it Alice?"

_Jazz just broke up with me._

"What?"

_He called to tell me that he didn't want anything to do with me and to forget about him. He said he had someone else now and that he was foolish to be with me. He said that divorce papers will be sent._

I swallowed hard. That makes no sense. _Why_ would Jasper suddenly do that?

I took the woman who was like a sister to me into my arms. She laid her head on my chest and started sobbing quietly. Tears would never fall from her eyes, but she could still cry. I held her tightly, trying to soothe her and understand everything that was happening.

"It'll be okay," I said softly. Alice gripped onto me tighter and continued sobbing. _No it won't,_ her thoughts told me. _The love of my existence is gone. He's never coming back. I can feel that with every fiber in my being. Jazz…._

Her sobs increased. I could hear Esme's thoughts; she heard Alice and was coming to check on her. She took my sister into her arms and consoled her like a mother should. I, in the meantime, started forming a plan.

_The next time I see Victoria, I WILL kill her. And Jasper will pay for tearing us apart._

**A/N**: I'm sure you're all wondering what's going on with Bella. The next chapter will be Bella's POV. It's about time we check in on her to see how she's been progressing with Jasper.

Thanks for reading! Those who review will receive a preview of an upcoming chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Okay, I said that the next chapter would be in Bella's POV. I changed my mind because you guys deserve some answers. I hope this clears up a few things.

I apologize for not getting this up sooner. I have a cold and am fighting off a fever. Because of that, I have felt like doing very little.

**JPOV**

Soon I would sleep.

Sleep. I hadn't slept in over one hundred years. The idea was foreign to me and yet very inviting. I had often wished that I could sleep, wished I could dream the way humans did. But it wasn't possible. As a vampire, I don't sleep. I fill the hours of my days with Alice and my family.

Alice. God, I missed her. I didn't know if she was okay or even alive. I hoped she was; she wasn't in the attack when it began. I don't know if she arrived after I had been dragged off and gagged or not. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. Everything went black and when I awoke I was here in this room with Victoria standing over me.

Victoria.

She used me to get information about Bella. I held out as long as I could, but the thought of Alice being killed was too much for me. I would sacrifice myself for her. I would do whatever it takes to make sure she's safe; even give the psycho-bitch vampire what she wanted.

Yet, I didn't believe that she _would_ keep Alice alive. Once I was dead, who's to say that she wouldn't kill all of the Cullens? They were my family; I didn't want any of them to die. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were like siblings to me; Carlisle and Esme like my parents. They were the only family I had now and I couldn't stand the thought of any of them suffering. Especially Alice. She was my wife, my life. The reason I existed.

I hadn't told Victoria anything, but she still managed to get to Bella. I would shudder at the thought if I wasn't too weak to move. I didn't want Edward to think I had failed him; that I had failed my brother or my family. He loves her with every fiber of his being, just as I love Alice. I would do anything to protect them.

I was starving. I hadn't had any blood in over three weeks, ever since we were hunting before being attacked. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to go on. I was weak, could hardly move. I had a hard time recognizing faces. When Victoria came to check on me, all I could make out was her voice and the red hair. If she was completely silent, I wouldn't know she was in the room. My sense of smell had diminished and my eyes were consistently black. I could hardly sit up; I mainly just curled up in the fetal position in a corner and wished to die. Part of her plan.

Victoria tortured me once she threw me in here. It seems hard to believe that that can happen to a vampire, but it can. When it's a vampire against another vampire, anything can happen. I did manage to shudder slightly as the memory came flooding back. She had managed to cause a black eye (how, I don't know; I was unconscious) and broke two of my fingers. My right foot had been broken as well. Venom would help me heal, but because I was so weak I didn't have any. It only came when a vampire was well; when it could attack. I haven't been well in over three weeks; my venom is gone.

About a week ago, Victoria decided to "feed" me. She killed a human and dragged her body to the basement and held her hand out to me. She wanted me to have a taste. My instincts told me not to trust her, that it was a trick, but I was so hungry that I took the chance. I managed to get a few drops of the human's blood in me before she cruelly yanked it away and drank the rest herself, purposely taunting me. I struggled to sit up, to fight back. If I was healthy, I would resist the human blood. I am a vegetarian now, no matter how hard it is for me. But at that moment, I just needed something.

And it tasted so good! It made me wonder why I resisted human blood in the first place. That thought stopped quickly when Alice flashed in my head.

Victoria has not been back since. Those few drops were not enough to sustain me; I am weaker than ever. I figure I only have a few days left. A few days of absolute agony.

I groaned and curled up slowly. My body was lying on the cement floor of this abandoned building. It was condemned, due to be leveled soon. No one knew I was here. By the time the workers got to it, I would be dead. They would find my body and wonder how I got here, but nothing would be done.

I silently prayed that Alice would have a vision and find me. I know she wouldn't find me in time to save me; that was a lost cause. But I hoped she would find me and get closure. I know she thinks I betrayed her, that I betrayed the whole family. I didn't; I would never do that. I love her too much.

_Alice._

"To die, to sleep. To sleep, perchance to dream." Hamlet's soliloquy kept repeating over and over in my mind. Although I knew it was about suicide, the part about sleeping seemed relevant to me right now. To sleep the sleep of death and be free of this existence that I was given, an existence I didn't ask for. Maria changed me without any consent. Like Rosalie, I didn't choose this. The only thing that made it tolerable was the Cullens, Alice especially. Without her, I am lost.

Lost. That's how I was now. I am dying and not able to be with her, to be with the love of my existence. She will be forever lost to me. I won't be able to tell her goodbye or that I love her. I won't be able to hold her in my arms or hear her voice. I won't be able to look into her beautiful eyes one last time. All I have are memories.

Maybe that is best. I don't want her to see me like this; wasting away to nothing. That would kill her; probably hurt her more than thinking I betrayed her. At least that way she still thinks I exist, ass though I appear to be. _At least she won't see me in agony._

"Alice," I moaned softly.

I had made the mistake of saying her name once when Victoria was around. She laughed viciously and said that Alice had no idea that I was here; that I was dying. Alice thought I had run off with Bella, my brother's girlfriend. I tried telling Victoria that Alice knows I would never do that, but it was futile. When you're psycho, you're not going to listen to what your victim has to say, especially when it doesn't coincide with your plan.

"To die. To sleep no more. And by a sleep to say we end the heartache and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to." This stanza of the soliloquy seemed to fit me right now. By dying, I would not feel any pain; not physically, emotionally or mentally. I will not need to worry about my family anymore or what will happen to me. I will be at peace.

A pair of beautiful honey-colored eyes flashed before me, complete with a wide smile.

_Alice._

I have to keep fighting. For her. I cannot give up. I have to find a way out of here and get some blood. I have to return to her. She is my love; I must fight for her.

I thought back to how we met. "You've kept me waiting a long time," she said, holding her hand out. I took it without hesitation. When we touched, electricity flowed through me and for the first time, I felt hope.

The first time we made love will forever be my favorite memory. The feelings that flowed through me were unlike any I ever felt. We were one. When I held her, I knew that was it. There would never be anyone else for me. It was right.

She was so nervous. I had been with Maria previously, but never had any feeling behind it. I was different then; I didn't care about anyone or anything. And she only wanted to be on top; she felt like she was in control. If I tried to change the routine, she would become furious. I got to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore. It wasn't that the sex wasn't good, but I didn't want it to be empty. And that's what I was…empty.

Until I met Alice. She completely changed me. I realized that I can survive this existence as long as I had her.

She was worried that she wouldn't please me; that she would fail miserably. I tried reassuring her that I loved her and it wasn't a competition. She did everything right. She was perfect. I loved feeling her beneath me. When she wrapped her legs around me, I almost lost it. Here Alice was, completely inexperienced and she was pulling me closer to her, wanting me deeper. She wanted me to feel her. And I did; God did I feel her! It was like nothing I had ever experienced. She drove me wild; I wanted her so much. I wanted nothing more than to make her happy; to stay that way forever.

Watching her come for the first time was the most erotic experience ever. I felt her walls clamp down hard on me, nearly bringing me to the brink as well. But I held on for her. Her head arched back and she gripped my arms tightly. She whispered my name as she tensed up. _That_ pushed me over the edge. My name from her lips; the fact that _I_ was causing her so much pleasure. I never thought I could be that happy. But I was. And my orgasm told her that what I did to her was the same that she did to me. I loved her. I needed her.

Alice didn't know who created her; she awoke alone after the change. It was only when Edward went after James did we find out _he_ was her creator. James. James was the cause of this. Because of him, my family was in turmoil and I was dying. Because of him, Victoria was hell-bent on revenge. All because he wanted Bella's blood.

Bella.

_She_ was the real cause of this. If Edward had only let me kill her when I offered we would not be here now. I knew that day that he stopped the van from crushing her that she would be a world of trouble for us. Because of her, we left Forks. She accidentally cut herself at her birthday party. I couldn't help it; her blood was too tempting. I ran for her and was stopped by Edward. He chose the human over his family.

I shook my weak head slowly. It wasn't her fault; she didn't ask for James to come after her. She didn't ask that her blood be the sweetest to all of us. And it was my fault that I went after her. I hadn't been away from human blood as long. I felt so guilty for doing that. Bella was sweet and willing to risk her life for the man she loved. A vampire. I have a lot of respect for her for doing that; not many humans have the strength.

And now she's missing. She's somewhere out there with a copy of me, giving her trust and her life to him. He doesn't need to hunt, but that doesn't mean he won't kill her. She believes that she can trust me and he will destroy that. And Edward is probably going insane, and driving the rest of the family there as well, to try and find her. He loves her, so much.

Just like I love Alice. If she was missing, I would move Heaven and Earth to find her. I would never stop. The difference is, however, is that Alice can take care of herself. She is strong. Can Bella? I don't know. She is a fragile little human. All it takes is for one flick of the wrist and she's dead. She can be shot, stabbed, burned…there are so many ways for them to die.

But right now, Alice believes that I don't want her. That I chose a fragile human over her. That has got to be killing her. I could picture her sobbing, saying my name over and over. For a vampire, love is a rare thing. We will only find it once. She will never get over this, never move on.

And yet, I don't want her to. That is selfish, I know, but I would much rather her spend the rest of her existence alone than find another mate. It would kill me double to be burning in Hell and seeing her kiss another man, to give herself to someone else. Just the thought made me furious and I struck my hand out and hit the crate in the middle of the room, shattering it. Where the sudden burst of energy came from, I have _no_ idea.

Victoria heard it. She came down and laughed at me. "Still alive?" She circled me, her eyes wild. I curled up in the fetal position again, showing defeat. She knelt down and patted my head. "Don't worry, my pet. It won't be long now. You're strong; you've made it three weeks. I should reward you for that."

I shook my head slowly, weakly. "No," I murmured. She shrugged. "You're right. Why should I waste any more time feeding you? You've been a bad pet. I should have killed you as soon as I got what I wanted."

She turned and walked to the door. "Maybe I'll take another pet. Would you mind if I replace you with that little pixie of yours?"

I growled and struggled to sit up. "You stay _away_ from her!" She raised an eyebrow at me. I managed to place my weight on my arms and crawled to where she was. I looked up at her, clearly spent. "I mean it. You lay one finger on her; I will personally come back from Hell and kill you myself."

She lifted her leg and pushed me down with her foot. I collapsed against the floor, too weak to make another move. "The lack of venom is making you crazy," she said. "You can hardly move and you're threatening me?" She laughed again. "That's great! Thanks for the entertainment, Jasper. Your help to me these past three weeks has been invaluable. I truly appreciate it."

She knelt down and pressed her lips to mine. I struggled to pull away, insulted. I felt violated, no doubt part of her plan.

Victoria removed her lips and stroked my cheek. Her black eyes were triumphant. It was a power trip to her. "Time to die, pet. Enjoy your time in Hell." And with that, she left.

I managed to bring my hand to my lips and wiped them off. _Yuck! Why would anyone want that bitch?_ I crawled back to the center of the floor and continued waiting to expire, to die. _It won't be long now._

"To be or not to be."

I sighed. Soon that will be me; I will be no more. I felt a wave of calm come over me, which was strange since I was the one with the mood-control ability. And in my current state I shouldn't be able to use it. Like venom, our powers do not work when we are weak. When about to die, however, our powers resurge one last time, as a way of expulsion. So the fact that I felt calm meant either that I wasn't as far gone as I thought, or it was the end. My guess is the latter.

"Alice, I love you…always."

I closed my eyes for the last time.

**A/N**: Will they find Jazz before it's too late?

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! Between work and my current show, I haven't had time to write…or sleep. Hopefully that will change as we wrap-up on Sunday.

However, this show is giving me an idea for a new story. _Cyrano de Bergerac_…Twilight style.

**BPOV**

My head dropped and I jerked it back up. The movement woke me and I opened my eyes groggily. I looked around, seeing the world pass before us. We were nearing the airport to make our flight to Iceland. I was nervous and excited. I had never been to Iceland before and was interested in seeing what it looked like.

But I was nervous as hell also. I didn't know what was going on, why we were running. Jasper said that he was trying to protect me from Victoria, but I haven't seen her. Of course, that doesn't mean she isn't around. She is fast. Jasper said he had friends in Iceland, friends who could help us. He didn't tell me anything more than that, but I just had to believe him. This was _Jasper_, after all. He has been good to me on this journey. He was my friend and protector. He meant no harm.

My feelings for him are all over the board. I worry that my blood will be too much and he'll snap, killing me. It would be so fast that I'd never know what hit me. Then I worry about my growing attraction to him. I have always thought Jasper was good-looking, but over the past three weeks he has grown more so. Maybe it's because of the attention I've received from him, maybe it's because I'm horny as hell.

I really don't know.

I miss Edward. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I hoped his death was quick and painless; the last thing I want is suffering. Jasper was the only one who survived and that's because he wasn't in the thick of fighting. _Why didn't Victoria go after him, if she was so determined to kill all the Cullens?_ I sometimes wonder if it was all a dream; if Edward really is alive and lying next to me in my bed.

Then I remember that I held his body in my arms. His lifeless, headless body. I had no idea where his head had disappeared to, but I'm guessing Victoria kept it. That would be like her to do. I mourn for him every day. He was my life, my love, my fiancé and now he is gone.

My body ached for him, but also ached for the physical contact. I've gone longer without some sort of sexual encounter, but this seemed to be worse than usual. Maybe because he's gone, maybe because Jasper is sitting next to me. Sitting next to me wearing a black tank top that fits snugly around his chest, showing off his muscles. And his arms…wow! I would love to run my finger over those ripples.

I shook my head. _Stop thinking like that! This is Alice's HUSBAND, your brother-in-law. Just because they are dead doesn't give you the right to have naughty thoughts._ I looked over at him, watching his strong hand grip the wheel. Long fingers…fingers that would feel so good inside me. Fingers that know exactly what they're doing….

_ENOUGH!_

"You okay?" Jasper asked me, pulling me from my thoughts. I blushed.

"Yes."

He reached over and took my hand. "You seemed to be daydreaming. Care to share?" He looked over at me, black eyes shining. _He knows. He can sense my arousal._

I shook my head. He chuckled.

"Okay. We'll be there soon. I'm sure you want to get something to eat."

I nodded. I hadn't eaten much in the last few days. Jasper was not as in-tune with feeding me as Edward was. And I had yet to see him go off to hunt. His eyes were constantly black. He was by my side all the time, only stepping away to talk on his cell phone.

That was odd. I didn't recognize any numbers in it, but when a call came in he made himself scarce. He would speak in a voice so low that I couldn't make out what he was saying. And he never told me anything about his conversations. Not that it was my business anyways, but I _was_ curious. I know he has friends, but what could be so important that he has to keep it from me?

I managed to get his phone once when he went off in search of some fruit for me. I found one of the numbers and hit "re-dial." A woman's voice answered; a voice I did not recognize. I was too afraid to say anything, so I hung up. That was a week ago and I'm trying to get up the courage to dial it again.

Our hands were still entwined. I squeezed it briefly. Physical contact was something new as well. Jazz has gotten better at being able to touch me, whether it is to take my hand in comfort or hold me while I fall asleep. I can't help but feel that there is something more than friendship going on. We've nearly kissed a few times, but the memory of Edward has kept it from going further. Although he's dead, I know he wouldn't want me with his brother.

He brought my hand to his cold lips and kissed it, squeezing back. "Are you excited to see Iceland?" he asked me. His black eyes danced.

I nodded, unable to speak. He was gorgeous, the sun dancing off of his bare shoulders. As we were alone, he had no problem exposing himself in the sunlight. He sparkled like diamonds, casting a million rainbow facets everywhere. My face must look like a disco ball.

When he arrived at the airport, he reached into the back seat and put on a sweatshirt. Although I was enjoying seeing his body, it was for the best. It would only continue to distract me and I couldn't have that.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Normally when I am this horny I grab Edward and make him ravage me. He readily agrees and we spend most of the day in bed. My favorite times are when he's rough with me. I know he's holding back his strength so not to kill me, but when I ask for things to be "rough," he gives in a little.

As we sat in the terminal after checking in, I closed my eyes again. I had been very tired lately; didn't know if it was because of travelling or if I was getting sick. But it felt good to be here, with Jasper's arm around me and asleep.

One of my favorite memories with Edward was not long after we started having sex. I had just woken up from a _very_ steamy sex dream in which Edward took me on a beach. The sun was shining brightly and warming his skin. Rainbows danced on my body turning him on even more. He spent an inconceivable amount of time fondling my breasts; it was as though he couldn't get enough. We had just climaxed after everything when my alarm went off.

I reached up to shut it off but Edward beat me to it. As he reached across me, I could feel his hardness pressed into my back. I immediately knew I had spoken something in my sleep. I turned to face him and saw his eyes were coal-black with lust.

Without a word, he took my mouth in his. His kisses were animalistic, primal. He had a need to fill, as well as me. I reached for him, pulling him closer to me and ran my hand along his back. He pressed harder against me and I moaned from the contact.

He wasted no time ripping my clothes off. Apparently during my sleep he had undressed and was lying next to me naked. I didn't even have time to appreciate his beauty as he gently flipped me on my back and entered me from behind, the animal needing satisfaction. The sensations were so amazing that I almost couldn't stand it. I groaned and grunted with desire as he pounded into me as hard as he dared.

I managed to prop myself up on my knees and elbows, allowing him access to my breasts if he desired. As if on cue, his cold hands reached out and groped them. The sensation of his coolness against my overheated body made me throw my head back. I heard him growl and he increased his speed slightly. His grip tightened on my breast as he continued to massage them. He placed kisses down my sweat-laden back.

The white-hot streak came all too soon. As if he could sense it, Edward slowed his movements. I glanced back at him and his black eyes bore into mine. They were full of love, devotion. He told me he loved me and reached down to stroke my clit. I saw stars after that and my orgasm came fast. I cried out and screamed his name as wave upon wave of ecstasy washed over me. I collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted.

Edward wasn't done, though. Being a vampire, he wouldn't get tired. His speed increased again and his hands gripped my hips. It probably _should_ have hurt and I'm sure he'll regret it later, but at the moment all that mattered was his pleasure. I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were closed and he looked content. Suddenly he threw his head back and snarled, pulling his lip back to reveal his teeth. I reached under me and gently cupped his balls, causing him to cry out my name and thrust into me harder than he ever has before as his orgasm hit. I felt his cool venom deep inside me and I squeezed my walls around him. It sent another wave through him and he twitched inside me. More cool venom released and he collapsed his stone body on my back. I had done it; he was spent. I smiled, satisfied.

He lay on top of me for a minute before getting enough strength to move. When he did, he didn't move far. He rolled onto his back and pulled me to him. I placed my head on his chest and felt his torso rise and fall as his breathing returned to normal. He held me tightly.

"Bella, do you know what you just did?" he asked. I hummed in response.

"You managed to completely drain me of all energy. I didn't think that was possible. But I can hardly move." He looked into my eyes. "You are so amazing."

I giggled and ran my hand down his stone-hard chest. "I didn't think it was possible to exhaust a vampire."

He shook his head. "I didn't think so either, but I was wrong." He brushed a strand of hair from my face. "Gladly."

I smiled at him.

Suddenly I was being shaken gently. I opened my eyes and looked into Jasper's. They were a warm black. "Bella," he said softly. "Our flight is up." He stood and held out his hand to me. I shook my head to clear it of the dream.

After helping me up, we handed our tickets over and boarded the plane. Jazz had gone first-class and I was totally floored by what I saw. The cabin was so nice and the flight attendants were wonderful. As I sat down, I was given a carnation, compliments of the staff. They said that they are running a promotion and all passengers receive flowers. Jasper took his and handed it to me.

"Flowers for the beautiful lady," he said. I blushed and buried my face into them. He laughed. I loved hearing it, it was melodious. Like wind chimes.

Most of the flight was uneventful. I didn't want to sleep as I had slept so much before. _Jasper must think I'm a bore. Probably wonders why Edward put up with me when he was alive._

His phone rang and surprisingly enough, he didn't get up to answer it. He remained in his seat and didn't say much.

"Hi Charlotte," he said quickly.

_Who's Charlotte?_

"Yes, we're on the flight. Should be in Iceland tomorrow. We'll probably stay at a hotel for a few days so Bella can rest; you know, jet-lag and all." He glanced at me and smiled.

The rest of the conversation wasn't much, mainly "uh-huhs" and "okays." He hung up shortly after that and shook his head. I had a question I was dying to ask. _Should I?_ I thought. _Why not? He has been keeping things from me and I have a right to know what's going on._

"Who's Charlotte?"

He looked at me apprehensively. "She's a friend. She and her husband Peter live in Iceland and know about the Victoria situation." He started fiddling with the hem of his sweatshirt. I felt a wave of calm wash over me but I pushed it aside. I wasn't upset…not yet at least.

"How much do they know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Enough. They know that Edward killed James and Victoria is after you. That's all they need to know." Jasper was speaking low so the other passengers couldn't hear him. I instinctively leaned towards him so I could hear better. He smelled woodsy.

"Is she the one that's been calling all the time?" I pressed.

"No." Jasper's answer was clipped. He wasn't telling me something. "Let's change the subject."

I shrugged. "Okay." I picked up my book and began to read. Jasper seemed to like that. He laid his head back on the headrest and watched the in-flight movie. We were silent for awhile, content.

Something was amiss. I couldn't put my finger on it. We were growing closer, but apart at the same time. When he got a phone call, he would become all secretive. A few times I asked him questions about his past life before the Cullens and never got an answer. He would always manipulate it so _I_ was the one answering my own question.

Yet he hinted more and more about us becoming romantically involved. At first I figured it was just because we were both in mourning and available to each other. Now, I'm not so sure. I stepped out of the shower this morning wrapped in a blue towel with my hair dripping wet and Jasper saw me. His black eyes immediately blazed with desire as his mouth fell open. He jumped from his seat near the window and asked if I needed help. I told him "no" and he shrugged nonchalantly. Then he left to buy me some coffee. But the usual calm that he exerts was gone and an electric hum had taken its place. His walk was strained when he left, most likely because he was trying not to show that he was aroused. That thought both excited and frightened me.

I'll admit, I've thought about what it would be to see him naked. I'm sure it's a sight to behold. Nothing will top the beauty of Edward, but Jasper might create his own. Alice made no secret of his endowment and about the fun they had in bed together. I tried to be more discreet when it came to Edward; I know he wouldn't like me telling his family every intimate detail.

_But Jasper's not Edward. And Edward's dead._ That damn voice in my head. _Why_ does it have to talk to me at the most inopportune times? I am trying hard to not think of Jazz in a sexual way and it speaks right up.

_Maybe if you got it over with, you'd get it out of your system._ Yeah, or I'll crave him more. When I wanted Edward to make love to me, I thought I'd be satisfied after the first time. Just the opposite happened; I couldn't get enough. I wanted him at all hours of the day. My sexual appetite hungered for him like a drug. I even almost replayed the time with Alex so I could get off in the middle of the day. Yes, I was that bad.

_What if I give in to my desire and it backfires? What if Jasper leaves me? I know he said he wouldn't, but how do I know he's telling the truth? He mentioned before that he wanted to be my husband. Does that still hold true? I know his control isn't as strong, what if something goes wrong? How can I ever forgive myself for betraying Edward's memory like that? How can HE forgive me?_

Jasper's cold hand took mine and he brought it to his lips. He kissed it gently, slowly. He then moved his head down my wrist and arm slowly, drinking in my scent. He moved closer to me as his nose worked its way up to my shoulder.

"You're upset," he whispered, placing a kiss on my shoulder. I shuddered. "I can feel it."

I shook my head. _Why did I have to wear a sleeveless shirt?_ "I'm okay," I said breathlessly." His nose continued its path and rested at my neck. He breathed deeply and I froze.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered against my skin. "I'm in control." I stayed rigid as he continued to smell me. _Shouldn't he be desensitized by now?_ His nose moved upward and he spoke in my ear.

"It's okay," he assured me. The wave of calm followed. He placed his cool lips at my temple. "I promise I won't hurt you."

I sighed. The calming affect felt good. He squeezed my hand gently and kissed my temple again. Then he pulled away.

"Too much?" he asked. His black eyes looked sad.

I shook my head. "Just surprising. Your control has really improved, Jazz."

"You're a good teacher," he said simply. I laughed and snuggled closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. He smiled. "I'm glad that we can be close like this."

"Me too."

His hand that was holding mine released it and he stroked my cheek. "Hopefully we will grow closer as the days go by." His words were soft. I squeezed my eyes shut. "I want you, Bella."

I let out a breath. "I'll have to think about it." This time I didn't give that voice a chance to express its opinion.

He nodded against my head. "I have all the time in the world."

_But do I?_

**A/N**: So, do you think that really _was_ Charlotte on the phone?

I hope to get chapter eight up this weekend, along with Vampire Diaries.

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Can you find the clues?

**EPOV**

Bella is still gone. The love of my existence is still missing. I can't believe it. I thought for sure I would have found her by now. Every hour, every _second_ that she is away from me is tearing me apart. I worry for her, for her safety. _What if Victoria finds her?_ I know she is hell-bent on killing her in revenge for what I did to James. I thought I could keep Bella safe. And now she's missing.

I'm not the only one who's suffering. Alice has been a basket case. Ever since she received that call from Jasper asking for a divorce she has been inconsolable. And who can blame her? She loves Jasper; he is her reason for existing. Without him, what motivation does she have to go on?

I want to kill him. I want to rip his head off and tear his body to shreds. How _dare_ he treat my sister like that? What the hell was he thinking? Does he _actually_ think Bella will fall for his charms? And why would he dump Alice for _my_ fiancée? It makes no sense. Jazz could hardly be around her due to her scent and now he sends us text messages of the two of them in bed together? _What the hell?_

Emmett is getting better. There is a sadness in his golden eyes that doesn't go away, but he's determined to help us. He has been a source of comfort for Alice this last week, calming her when her anger becomes too much. Rosalie's death has left him without a reason to go on; I hope that comforting Alice will give him another reason. The pain will never go away but it will lessen.

We have gotten a few leads as to Bella's whereabouts. Carlisle found out that they stopped in Seattle and Portland on their way north. We tried tracking Jasper's credit card usage with no luck. He didn't use his American Express; without it, we have no way of knowing where exactly he's going. Or why.

Most especially why. Why is he running? I figured it had to do with Victoria; he must think she's still tracking Bella. And I know he thought we were dead, but he also knows that Alice is not. Why wouldn't that be his clue? Well, if he would give her the time of day that is. But every time he calls her it's from a different number. It's as though he's purposely blocking us from finding his location. Without the same phone, we can't track the GPS.

Alice's visions haven't helped too much either. She keeps flashing on an abandoned building about ten miles from here. What that has to do with anything, I have no idea. She also flashes on Bella, her face full of fear. In this vision, Victoria is surrounding her, ready to attack. But it blanks out before she has a chance to see what happens.

Right now, her head was lying on my lap and I was stroking her hair. This has become a ritual with us. It is a way to soothe both of us for our loss. We have been so wrapped up in our loves that we had lost a little of our bond as brother and sister. We console each other and that helps us grow closer.

Ironic, isn't it? Alice and I grow closer as our loves grow further apart. Alice's by choice, mine by trust. It is evident that she is trusting Jasper with her life, another fear of mine, and blindly following him everywhere. I only hope I can find her before her scent becomes too much for him.

I shook my head. I have to stop thinking like that. Bella is fine; Jazz will take care of her. If it gets to be too much, he will walk away to protect her. He's done that before. Jazz wouldn't harm her. And if he does, I will kill him. I want to anyway; this will just give me another reason.

Alice's head stirred on my lap, her shoulders heaved. I could tell that she was sobbing quietly. I gently stroked her hair to soothe her.

"It'll be okay," I told her quietly. She shook her head.

"How can you be so calm, Edward? It's _your_ woman he's run off with."

I sighed. "He didn't 'run off' with her, Alice. There's something else going on. Why would he all of a sudden decide to divorce you? He _loves_ you; you're his reason for existing. He knows this and you know this."

She turned to face me. "Carlisle said maybe he did it to protect me. Maybe he knows something that I don't and that's why he called. Do you think that's possible?"

I nodded. "If Jazz got the feeling that there was trouble, it's _very_ possible that he called you asking for a divorce. Remember, Victoria killed Rosalie and is after Bella. He may have put two-and-two together and acted on love rather than bloodlust."

She raised herself off of my lap and sat on the floor. Her gold eyes considered what I was saying. They brightened slightly. "Do you really think that's possible?"

"If it would throw Victoria off the scent, then yes. Have you actually received the divorce papers yet?"

She shook her head.

"Then maybe it's part of his plan. Maybe if Victoria thinks that he no longer wants you, it will stop her from trying to kill you."

Alice cocked her head to the left. "But why wouldn't he tell me otherwise?"

"Maybe his phone's being tracked? Or Victoria is trying to track it. That would explain why it's a different number every time he's called or text."

"Edward's right," a voice behind me said. I turned to see Emmett come into the room. He sat next to me. "Jazz would never hurt us intentionally; there has to be a reason why he's acting all crazy. Either that or he really wants Edward's girl." He turned and smiled at me. I decked him.

He fell to the floor laughing. "Chill out, man. You know I'm messing with you."

"Edward has no sense of humor when it comes to Bella," Alice said. Emmett sat up and yanked on Alice's foot, pulling her closer to him. She yelped.

I threw a pillow at them. "Fuck you both."

They looked at each other and then at me. Emmett's mouth twitched as he fought back a smile. Then, losing the battle, he burst into a fit of laughter. Alice joined in.

I rolled my eyes at them. I had been swearing a lot more lately, ever since the attack. It's as though my gentlemanly side disappeared when Bella left. And for the most part, that's true. I'm more of a savage when she's not around.

I threw another pillow at them, hitting Emmett right between the eyes. He stopped laughing and glared at me, causing _myself_ to start laughing hysterically. He narrowed his eyes.

"You'll pay for that, Cullen."

"What-are-you-going-to-do…" I sputtered through my laughter. He jumped me and knocked both of us off the couch. The weight of our stone bodies hitting the floor caused it to bow. We started wrestling with each other. I grabbed his leg and flipped him so he was on the bottom and then I sat on him.

"That the best you can do?" he asked me with a grin. Before I could answer, he tackled me to the ground and we continued to roll around, ripping each other's shirts and snarling. I was aware of Alice's never-ending laughter at us.

Suddenly she stopped and that caused us to pause. Well, it caused me to pause and Emmett's fist to connect with my jaw. I flew across the room and crashed into the antique mirror that Esme had bought years ago.

"What was that noise?" Emse yelled from above. _Shit, we're dead._

Emmett roared with laughter, now the only one. "Edward had an accident," he yelled. I narrowed my eyes at him. _Now HE'S dead._

"NO!" Alice screamed from her spot on the floor. Emmett's head yanked in her direction and I was by her side in a second.

"What? What do you see?"

She was shaking. _Where's Jasper when you need him?_ I took her hand gently. Emmett had joined us and was rubbing her back.

"Alice?" he said gently.

She froze. I had never seen her react this way. I looked to Emmett who wore the same confused expression as I.

_What do we do?_

Suddenly Alice jumped up, her strength and speed nearing knocking me over. She shook her head and relaxed her stance as the vision ended.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked her.

"Vision," she panted. "I saw us circling Victoria; Edward, Jazz and myself. She had already bitten Bella and she was writhing in pain. Someone was holding her, making sure she was okay. I couldn't make out who it was, but she had blond hair. She picked Bella up and moved her to a different room, shouting to us to 'take care of the bitch.'"

The fact that Victoria had bitten Bella infuriated me. I had to keep reminding myself that this is subjective; it can change. It _has_ to change.

"Victoria jumped on Jazz and pulled his head off when he wasn't looking. Then she threw it at me, knocking me backwards. You charge her Edward and her newborns come out of the woodwork. About fifty of them. They attack you and make quick work of destroying you. In the meantime, the blond who helped us grabs me in a headlock as Victoria kills me."

I blanched at the vision. It was definitely gruesome. "What happens to Bella?"

"I couldn't see that. I also couldn't see who the blond was, but she seemed to be conflicted. She helped Bella but then felt like she had to help destroy me. As though she's being controlled and broke through the control for a few seconds."

"Where did this take place?" Emmett said. "In that abandoned building that you keep seeing?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't know where this is, someplace foreign. Definitely not in the States."

I stood up and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Do you think you can figure it out if you replay the vision again?"

"I-I don't know, Edward. All I could see was a throne room, like in a castle of some sort."

"A castle?"

"Yes. And it's not Volterra. That's all I can see." She stepped out of my grip. "I'll try, but no guarantees."

Emmett grabbed her hand. "You saw Jasper. He was working _with_ us."

She nodded.

"So what does that mean? Is he on our side or not?"

Alice's face became sad. I knew she was feeling the pain of his absence. "I don't know. There are many questions left to be answered. He seemed to be on our side, but that doesn't mean that we are still together. He may have been there to save Bella." She looked at me. "For himself."

My hands clenched into fists. _If he thinks he will win Bella, he's got another thing coming. I will end him._

Alice looked at me. "We have to do something."

"I know. We will. I just hope we get a lead soon."

I turned and walked out of the house. I needed to be alone for a moment. I wandered into the woods, not seeing where I was going, not caring. I sank down to my knees in the meadow and closed my eyes.

A wave of calm washed over me, but I knew Jasper wasn't around. His power though still had the ability to soothe, to help. And it did. I felt better about the situation. We were no closer to finding Bella but I felt oddly content.

It only lasted a moment. I smelled him before hearing him. I wrinkled up my nose and snarled. "What do you want, dog?"

He approached in his human form. His thoughts were frantic and all over the board. Bella was on his mind. "I've come to help you find Bells."

I chuckled. "Why should I let you help? In case you forget, you aren't exactly fond of me."

"I spoke to her after you disappeared. She asked me to check on you, on all of you leeches. When I arrived here, I saw nothing. By the time I called her back, it went straight to voicemail."

I shook my head. "Why would you care, Jacob?" His thoughts told me that he was telling me the truth.

"Because I care about Bella. She was worried for you so I checked to see if you were okay. I swear, if I had seen anything I would have stayed to help."

I stood up, my movement too quick to register for him. He stumbled back as I approached. "What do you want now?"

He held up his hands as a surrender. "I want to help. I know what happened. Victoria's army is still out there. You need the wolves to help bring them down."

My eyes darkened to a deep gold. "We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves." His eyes narrowed. "Really? Is that why Rosalie is dead? Why Jasper is gone?"

I stepped back at his words. He was right, of course. Two of the Cullens were gone and we were no better off.

_What's his game?_ I thought. Then I got my answer. Jacob really was trying to talk to me.

_I want to help. It's obvious the five of you are outnumbered. I can act as the scout and alert you when danger is near. I followed the scent of that bloodsucker and Bella when they left town. I know they went to Canada._

I looked at him. "How do you know that?"

He smiled. "Friends in high places. You need me. I am more than willing to put the treaty aside to help save Bella." He held his hand out. "What do you say?"

I took it. The warmth of his skin almost burned me. "God, how does Bella put up with your cold skin? Don't you give her frostbite?"

I yanked my hand away. "Better that than fleas," I spat. He smiled at me. "Alright partner. Let's get to work."

We walked back to the house in silence. I knew better than to trust him, but at the moment I had no choice. I had to find Bella, no matter the cost.

**A/N**: So what is the significance of the abandoned building?

Thanks for reading. Please, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Thanks to all who read this story; it is for you that I do it.

Things are going to get juicy….

**BPOV**

"Wh-Where are we?" I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings. My head throbbed and I felt unusually warm. Jasper and I were walking around last night, enjoying the beautiful scenery and a child threw a ball in my face. Deliberately. I blacked out, but not before I heard Jasper growl. I don't remember getting to the hotel or even going to bed. I hoped my head was okay; maybe Jasper will take me to the hospital. _Yeah, just what I need. We're here for him and YOU get hurt. Typical Bella._ I sat up and rubbed my eyes. They fell on the figure standing in front of the window.

"Reykjavik," the soft voice responded. I smiled. Jasper had yet to raise his voice to me. He was extremely patient with my klutziness. Although I didn't do anything to warrant that child hitting me, I still chalked it up to being my fault. He said I was crazy to think that. But this is me; I've always been self-conscious.

We had been in Iceland for a few days now and I was really beginning to like it. They had cool summers and mild winters. The people were nice (except for that child) and the buildings were old. The best part was that when we walked into a building, we saw modern-day technology. My jaw dropped the first time this happened.

I'll admit, I was a little skeptical at first. _Iceland? Really?_ I thought. _What does Iceland have that America doesn't have?_ Jasper's friends of course. They decided to buy a house and settle there. Since the climate is conducive to vampires, it was the perfect location. It made perfect sense.

Yet, I couldn't help but think that we were walking into the past. While on the flight I kept wondering if we would see horses pulling buggies and old crank-style telephones. The airport was modern and there were many vendors and restaurants. For a moment, I thought we were in New York. That's how busy it was. But when I saw "Welcome to Reykjavik," I was convinced.

Leave it to Jasper to find the American hotel. We were staying in the Hilton. Again, it surprised me to see so many modern-day luxuries. There was a spa, internet access, sauna, a bellhop, dry cleaning….The list goes on. And the room was perfect. It was spacious and furnished. The bed was a queen-size and smelled of clean sheets. There was a couch in the corner and the television was facing it. Many lamps were scattered around and it had wood floors. It was the perfect room; I loved it.

Jasper could tell. When we first arrived, I ran and jumped on the bed as soon as we entered. I hugged the oversized pillow to my chest and rolled around to feel the sheets on my skin. It was so comfortable and inviting. All I wanted to do was curl up in it. And I almost did until Jasper reminded me that I needed to eat. I grumbled and got out of the bed, stomping to the bathroom to freshen up. He laughed as he put the suitcases on the bed and picked the pillow up, breathing in my scent. He closed his eyes as it burned down his throat. His black eyes danced with desire.

We were still the same. There was a tension that wasn't going away, but neither of us did anything about it. I was scared to do anything, say anything. _What if he leaves me? I know he said he wouldn't, but what if he DOES? What if he leaves me here in Iceland, with no way of getting back to the States? What would I do? I don't have any money on me; I've been relying on him completely. Oh God…._

I really need to stop thinking like this.

Jazz has told me time and time again that he's not going anywhere. He says that I'm his life now that Alice is gone and he has to take care of me. And he has been _so_ great these last four weeks, always making sure that I'm okay. My protector.

"What happened with that child, Jazz?" I asked as I stretched in the bed. My shirt rode up and exposed my belly button. I saw him looking at it intensely, not hearing me.

"Jazz?" I repeated. He snapped out of it.

"Huh?"

"What happened with the child who hit me?" I pulled my legs up against my chest and wrapped my arms around it so not to distract him anymore. He left his spot at the window and sat down beside me.

"I scared the shit out of him," he replied simply. I giggled. It sounded so strange to hear Jasper curse. Hell, it sounded strange to hear _any_ of the Cullens cursing. Edward especially. I will always remember how "fuck" was the first word out of his mouth the first time we made love.

_And now he's gone_….

Jazz placed his cold hand on my arm, snapping me from my thoughts. I smiled sheepishly, feeling the blush. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I-I was thinking about Edward." Not a lie, but I couldn't very well tell him what I was thinking.

"Must have been some memory," he said with a laugh.

I nodded and yawned. He placed his hand to my forehead, cool touch immediately soothing me. "You feel warm, Bella, and I don't mean from your blush. I think you may be getting sick."

_Great._

He slowly removed his hand and unbuttoned his shirt. His muscles stretched his tee shirt tight against him. After a moment, he pulled me into his arms. "I was wrong, you're burning up. I guess all that Arctic air wasn't good for you. I'm sorry."

He lay back on the bed with my head on his chest, his cool skin comforting me. He was right; I was feverish. Ever since we left Los Angeles, I have had one bout of illness or another. Usually it was just sleep deprivation, although how that could be I don't know. I slept a lot, but always felt tired.

_Maybe it's the stress of running from Victoria._

I thought about that. Jazz said it was a possibility but not to worry about it. He said once we were settled, I'd get better. I asked him how long we were staying and never got a response. It was strange; like Jasper didn't want to tell me. Or didn't know. Or was keeping something from me.

I shook my head against his chest. I didn't want to think he was lying to me. He has been so wonderful. If not for him, I don't know where I'd be. Dead probably, and Victoria's quest would be complete.

_As long as I live, she will continue to hunt me. How long before she finds us? How long does Jazz have until he's dead? Can I have him risk everything for me?_

I wasn't sure. My thoughts were conflicting with each other. Sometimes I felt that it would be better for us to separate. That way, she'll come for me and leave him alone. Other times I worry that I won't make it on my own. Although he's not Edward, I have grown to rely on him during these three weeks. I feel that even though what I had with my deceased fiancé will be icing on the cake, I need to be able to settle. Jazz is comfort. He can make me happy.

Yet, I can't completely shake the feeling of dread. It has been here since we landed and will not go away. It's not major, but enough to make me bite my lip in worry. And when I do that, Jasper groans. He tells me that my lips are too beautiful to turn into hamburger.

He does that a lot. He is always telling me I'm beautiful or sexy. He goes on to say, a little disgustedly too, that Edward should never have left me and he hopes to have what he had. It's a nice compliment, but I can't help wonder what we will become after our troubles are behind us. Is he okay with being my companion? My friend? Am I? What about these sexual thoughts? Will they go away? Or intensify until I snap and jump him?

My libido really needs a break.

I was suddenly aware of the tension around us. A slight hum was present as he slowly ran his cool fingers down my arm, comforting me. Maybe it was the fever. I raised my head to look at him and his black eyes were locked on mine. He gave me a small smile and his movements didn't falter.

"This okay?"

"Yes," I said quietly. I didn't want the comfort to end. His talent of being able to feel human moods was such a precious gift. I wished he could try it out on someone other than me; I must be boring to him. My moods were basically sad and scared. Not much variance there.

Of course, I don't know what he heard when I slept. I'm guessing Edward's name. I've been dreaming about him a lot lately. In a recurring one, he's walking away from me and I'm trying to follow, but never reaching him. The distance lengthens as I call his name and get no answer. I am aware of the darkness surrounding me, but I don't care as I continue to run after him. I run and run until it becomes hopeless. Then I slump down and begin to weep.

So far, that's all I've seen. I've chocked it up as to losing him; that would explain my never being able to catch him. The darkness all around me is how I feel now without him in my life. I have not told Jazz this because I'm worried he'll think it's silly. So many other times he's been comforting, but I notice an annoyance when Edward's name is brought up. His black eyes darken and his posture becomes rigid. Like he doesn't want to be reminded of him.

_It's probably because he's hurting too. That was his brother that he lost, along with the rest of his family. And of course, Alice._

But the strange thing is, whenever I bring her up, he changes the subject. He says that it's too painful to think about her and would rather focus on me. I understand the pain; believe me I do, but is forgetting it right? Is the way to get over the pain to forget? Instead of moving on?

I snuggled closer into his chest. I craved contact. I was desperate for a man's touch. I shouldn't be thinking of him this way, but I couldn't help it. I knew he was attractive, but he had never held so much desire in me as he did now. I wanted him. _All _of him. And I hated myself for it.

And I can't stop looking at him. I've seen him without his shirt twice. Nice, firm abs, toned arms and low-slung pants that only enhance my imagination.

I closed my eyes. _I have to stop thinking this way. It's Jasper. Alice's Jasper. She would kill me if she knew I was having sexual thoughts about her husband. Not to mention it would destroy Edward, if he was still alive._

_But he's not. And neither is she._

I hate that voice. That is the voice of the old Bella; the one that would fuck anything in her path. The one that used men, the one who was raped because of it. The old Bella died that night in the alley and the new one was here now, lying in bed with another man, everything completely innocent. The old Bella wouldn't have wasted time; she would have jumped Jasper the first day. The new Bella loves Edward, but since he's dead, she's confused as to what she wants.

Jasper's grip on me tightened. Within a flash I was lying with my head on the pillow and him hovering over me. He felt my forehead again; it was feverish. He sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked frantically.

He stopped and looked at me. My voice had shocked him. "Down to the front desk to see if I can get some medicine."

I nodded. He was standing by the bed and leaned down to kiss my forehead, the temperature of his lips immediately soothing me.

"Will they be able to help? I mean, we're in a foreign country."

He laughed as he reached the door. "Bella, I'm sure they have a thermometer and Tylenol. I'll be right back." And with that, he was gone.

Like clockwork, his phone started ringing. I lifted my head off the pillow and glared at it, willing it to stop. After a minute, it did. I laid my head back down.

It rang again.

I groaned as I got up from the bed to answer it. He had placed it at the window he was standing at earlier, no doubt on the phone with Charlotte while I was sleeping.

What I saw next made me drop the phone. I saw Alice's number on it. _Alice? What the hell? She's dead!_ It didn't dawn on me that the number could have been reassigned once Jasper called the cell phone company to cancel it. Course, I never actually heard him do it, unless it was one of the many times I was asleep. But wouldn't he have to sign a form or something? When would he have done it? He's always with me. The number wasn't programmed in his phone, but I've seen it so many times I know it by heart.

I reached down quickly to answer it but it had stopped ringing. I hit 'redial' to see whose voice I got on the other line.

"Yes?" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Uh, Alice?"

The line was silent. _Definitely not Alice._ I couldn't hear breathing, couldn't hear anything but a clicking sound. I was about to hang up when the voice said "I'm sorry, you have a wrong number."

_Something about that voice is beginning to sound familiar…._

I blushed at my mistake; of course the number was reassigned. "I'm sorry. This used to be my sister-in-law's number, but she's dead. I wasn't aware that they had reassigned it so fast."

Again, there was silence on the other end. _Could be the connection._ "I'm sorry to hear about your sister-in-law. This is Rebecca and yes, the number has been reassigned."

I nodded as though she could see me. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Oh, believe me, it's _no_ trouble." With that the line went dead.

I stared at the phone in disbelief, wondering what the hell happened. The feeling of dread returned and I slowly retreated back to the bed. I sat down on it and pulled the drawer of the nightstand open. Taking out a pen and paper, I wrote the number down so I could ask him about it at a later date.

_Could he have someone else?_

The thought of that unsettled me as I returned the contents to the drawer and propped up against the pillow. It's too soon for Jasper to have someone. He can't mourn Alice properly.

_Hypocrite. You keep having fantasies about him, what does that say about you?_

I sighed loudly and heard the door open.

"Was I gone that long?" he asked as he returned carrying some supplies.

I laughed. "No. Sorry, I was just thinking." He placed everything on the table near the window and came over to me, holding out medicine and water.

"Take these, it'll help the fever."

"Yes Dr. Cullen," I said and immediately felt guilty. I raised my eyes to his, expecting to see pain but instead saw annoyance. Why would he be annoyed that I'm bringing his family up?

He turned away from me and placed the bottle on the table. I yawned loudly.

"You should get some sleep, Bella. That's how you'll get better." His back was to me.

Odd.

"Will you lie with me until I fall asleep?"

He turned to me slowly and stared into my eyes. I couldn't read the emotion in his black eyes. I thought I saw worry, concern and lust, but maybe the lighting was bad.

He was very cautious, very hesitant, as though he was thinking things through. He lay down next to me and I snuggled up against his chest, breathing in his Earthy scent. After a moment, he put an arm around me.

I sighed against his chest and he hummed a tune quietly, comforting me. I felt my eyelids growing heavy.

He shifted so he was hovering over me, his weight on one arm. I knew that wasn't painful at all for him, being the vampire that he is. I slowly brought my hand up, careful to not make any sudden moves, and ran it down his arm, feeling his skin warm at my touch. His eyes, consistently black these days, closed and he moaned softly.

"That feels amazing," he whispered. I continued the movement. He opened his eyes. The blackness was still there, of course, but something else as well. They were full of depth, passion. Desire. There was no doubting it now. I could only stare into the black void. I was lost, mesmerized by the passion I saw there, the beauty. I could not look away. Nor did I want to.

Then, very gently, he lowered his lips to mine.

**A/N**: So, who was on the phone?

Thanks for reading. Please, please review. Let's get to 65!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So I didn't get flamed as much as I thought I would for the kiss last chapter; I'm happy about that. Maybe things will progress with these two then...

**BPOV**

_It wasn't the same._

I stood under the showerhead, letting the steaming hot water into my lungs to clear my congestion, and just thought. Thought about what happened between Jasper and me.

His kiss had been welcomed, but there was no spark. Not like Edward, at least. When he kissed me, my whole body felt alive. Like it was being jolted with electricity. It was a pleasant feeling. It made me want more. The first time it happened, I pulled him closer to me, wanting the contact, not wanting to lose the spark. Then it was too much for him and he pulled back. Eventually he got over the hump and every kiss since then has topped the other. I could never get enough.

Jasper's kiss was fine. There was some heat and passion, but no real electricity. But it was more comforting than anything else. More like how our future was supposed to go. He had told me now that our loves were dead we needed to move on, to heal. He said that he wanted to take care of me, comfort and protect me. Keep me safe from danger.

I slicked my hair back as the water continued to rain down. My mind thought about last night, how sweet and gentle he was when his lips found mine. His other hand came to my cheek, stroking it softly. It satisfied a curiosity that had been brewing and comforted me in ways beyond belief. That one kiss told me I was safe, that everything would be all right. That Jasper was here and would do everything he could to be with me.

His lips were firm and soft and a little too big for mine. He tugged on my bottom lip, being very careful not to break the skin and licked it lightly. When I had to pull away to breathe, he pulled back. His black eyes showed passion, confusion and fear; as though he shouldn't have done it. To show him that I didn't mind, I pulled him back to me. It was a little rougher than I wanted and his stone body slapped against me. He immediately pulled back but didn't break the kiss, his hands finding their way to my hair.

My body betrayed me. His weight was heavy against me; for a moment I worried I'd be crushed. Finally seeking the contact it needed, I found myself wrapping my leg around him, pulling him closer. He growled lightly and continued to tug on my bottom lip. Then he moved down my jaw line and to my ear. He breathed my scent in and froze.

I knew immediately it was too much and I lay as still as possible for him, releasing my leg from his slowly. He rose up on his arms and as soon as his body was free of mine, he bolted across the room. He stood near the opposite window trying to regulate his breathing. I sat up slowly and watched him.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said softly. "It got to be too much."

I told him it was fine; I figured the first time was always the hardest. He nodded in agreement and then said I should get some sleep. "You need to fight that fever," he said. I didn't ask for him to lie with me, knowing he was struggling like he was. He needed that space and I was going to give it to him.

_What if it's never enough? Edward got over it, what if Jasper never does? He hasn't been away from humans as long as the rest of them, suppose he snaps?_

I shuddered at the thought under the warm water. That was definitely a possibility. He _could_ lose control some night and I'd never know it. But I also know that he's been fighting and winning the battle so far. He's even told me he's gotten better. If he plans to stay with me, he'll have to be stronger.

I'm positive that he will do it. He would never hurt me.

"Bella?" he asked from behind the closed door.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you feel well enough to go out today? I've been cooped up too long and want some fresh air."

I laughed. "Sure. And you don't have to stay with me _constantly_ Jazz. You can always leave me for awhile to hunt."

He was quiet for a minute. "But I miss you when you're gone." We've probably only been away from each other about thirty minutes, tops.

_Awww it's still sweet….._

"I miss you too. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish up."

"Oh shit! Sorry about my lack of manners." I didn't hear anything else but knew he was away from the door.

I smiled. All of the Cullen men were such gentlemen; I guess that comes with the time they were changed. They still haven't shed their old-fashioned ways and I really didn't want them to. It's a part of who they are.

I shut the water off and opened the curtain, noticing the mirror covered in steam. Stepping out on the mat, I grabbed the closest towel. It smelled of Jazz. I thought it odd as he wouldn't have to bathe, but maybe he felt he needed the warmth that the water would provide. I breathed his scent in deeply and began to dry off, starting with my hair.

When I wasn't dripping water on the floor, I wrapped the towel around my body, leaving my hair as a damp mess for now. I opened the door and was hit with a rush of cool air. It felt great after getting overheated in the shower and I slowly stepped into the bedroom. I could hear Jazz's voice in the distance. Since we were basically in a suite, he could be in any one of the rooms and I'd never find him.

"I need more time…" he said urgently.

I padded to the dresser and began pulling things out. Since we were going out, I decided to wear a blue camisole underneath a blue wool sweater. I took my favorite pair of skinny jeans out and threw my Van's shoes in the mix as well.

"I understand, but…" he was cut off by whoever was on the other line.

I glanced in the direction of the voice. Didn't seem like Jazz to not get to finish his conversation. _Charlotte must be quite a talker. I can't wait to meet her._

When that would be was a different story. Jazz told me that he wanted to take his time; there was no reason for me to immediately meet Charlotte. He said that they are not vegetarians but wouldn't dream of harming me since I'm his friend. It still made me nervous, knowing that I was going to be face-to-face with a human-eating vampire.

_And yet, being with Jasper who could snap at any moment doesn't faze you in the least._

"The situation's changed. I…I don't know if I can go through with it. She's incredibly fragile."

My head snapped in his direction. I tiptoed to the sound of his voice, praying that my klutziness didn't choose _now_ to reappear.

His back was to me in another bedroom. He was looking outside, phone to his ear and right hand in his pocket. I noticed his posture was stiff and he was gripping the phone rather tightly.

"Look, you asked my opinion and I gave it to you. I don't care who's calling the shots; she shouldn't be placed in that situation."

'_I don't care who's calling the shots?' What's going on?_

"Yes, I'm attracted to her. How could I not be? She's beautiful and smart and funny. Edward has a good woman and the fact that her blood is so irresistible is drawing me further under her spell."

I smiled.

"What makes you think he'll find her? Last time you checked, he was still in Forks."

_Who is he talking about?_ Then it hit me…_Jacob! I never contacted him. He's probably worried sick. _

I drew a breath in and noticed Jazz tense more. He swung around at lightning speed and saw me standing in the doorway. His eyes narrowed and the breath caught in my throat as I saw the look in them. It was the eyes of a predator…with me as his next meal.

"I'll call you back," he said lowly into the phone. He hung up and started coming to me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked calmly. I slowly started backing up.

_Run!_

"I'm sorry. I heard you on the phone and I was curious as to whom you were talking to." The look in his eyes remained as he continued to advance. I noticed his breathing was shallow; he was fighting for control.

"Eavesdropping is never polite. I could have been planning a surprise for you." His voice was laced with venom.

I felt my shoulder blades touch the next wall and he was less than an inch from me. His eyes showed no emotion; they were dead, unreadable. What I wouldn't give for some of his calming power right now. But no such luck.

"I-I'm sorry…" I said as his head advanced to my neck. He placed a hand on the other side as he breathed in my scent. His grip on my neck tightened to the point where it hurt. Then I felt something sharp graze the skin; the exact same spot where Edward had marked me.

"It would be easy, you know. So easy," he whispered. I swallowed hard. My heart was beating erratically in my chest. _Is this it?_

"Jazz, please." I was gasping for air.

"Shhh," he said. "I'm not trying to scare you. I'm just trying to make you aware that this could be over in the drop of a hat. You can feel my teeth against your neck?"

I nodded ever so slightly, violently trembling.

"All I have to do is press against it a little harder and break the skin. Do you want that?" his breath was cool against my skin and sent a shiver through me.

"No," I whispered.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Really? That's what you wanted with Edward. Why not me?"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. _Is he serious?_

He pulled back further, releasing me from his grip and allowing me access to move. His eyes had changed from dead to full of worry and passion. It was as though Jasper returned and the monster had left. I started to run and he grabbed my arm to stop me. I gasped at the movement. He released my arm as though it was on fire.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing." His eyes were kind and they told me he meant every word.

I shook my head slowly. "What's going on Jazz? You've never been this way before. I can understand you being upset for my mistake, but don't you think that was a little extreme?"

He gripped his hair with his hand, a movement not unlike Edward's. I realized that they must have picked up each other's mannerisms from all the time they spend together.

"You think I was angry about the phone call?"

I nodded. He sighed.

"I'm not angry, Bella. I just wanted you to know how dangerous it is to be with me. Unlike Edward, I don't have the control. I'm improving, but it's not enough. He can hold you and kiss you and make love to you without worrying about killing you. Me, I can't do that."

He slowly brought his hand up to stroke my cheek. I let him as his black eyes told me he was sincere.

"As I've told you before, I'm attracted to you. I want you in every way and I hate myself for not being able to give it to you. When you were in the shower, all I wanted, all I thought of…" he trailed off.

I stepped closer to him, his mood control now working perfectly. "It's okay Jazz."

He shook his head. "If I was human, I wouldn't have hesitated. I would have enjoyed the banquet before me and probably would have turned into an asshole. But I'm not human. And I'm not an asshole."

I smiled and noticed the corner of his mouth twitching. He was fighting back a laugh. "Jazz, you are a great person and a gentleman. I appreciate that you didn't become an asshole and take advantage of me like that. I'm glad that you respect me enough to walk away." He nodded.

Realizing for the first time that I was in a towel, his eyes travelled down my body. I was suddenly extremely self-conscious. _This is wrong!_ the voice kept shouting.

"You should wear more clothes when out of the shower," he said teasingly. "It might become too much and I might need your blood..or your body. This leaves too many options for me to get it." His hand moved from my cheek to the front of the towel. He tugged lightly and the knot came undone. It started to fall and I quickly made the move to catch it before it fell down.

"Oops," he said sheepishly. "I didn't mean for that to happen." He was telling the truth.

We stared into each other's eyes, daring the other one to move. Finally I shivered as a draft of cold air swept over me.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry." He moved out of the way to let me pass.

I dressed quickly and put the blow dryer on the rest of my hair. I needed the warmth after Jasper's cool body against mine. Then I sat down on the toilet lid to think.

_What the hell happened? It was as though a switch was flipped and he became cold, hostile, murderous. Did he REALLY intend to kill me? Then why did he stop? What made him come back? Why have I never seen this side of Jazz before? Will it happen again?_

"Bella?" he called from outside the door.

_Déjà vu._

Drawing in a breath and preparing for anything, I opened the door and he took me in his arms. He held me against his chest tightly and laid his cheek on the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry for my actions earlier," he said. "You have no idea how sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."

I wrapped my arms around his torso and leaned into him. I still craved contact. His hands moved to cup my neck gently and he pulled back ever so slightly. He looked into my eyes, silently asking for permission. I gave a small smile and nod and he leaned in, pressing his lips against mine.

_That makes three._

Pulling me close again, he wrapped his left arm around my waist and deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue asking for permission to enter my mouth and I granted it, not wanting a repeat of earlier. Our tongues danced as the kiss continued, him murmuring into my mouth and me fighting for him to stay in control.

_It's not the same. It's comforting, yes, but the spark isn't there. He is a good kisser; Alice was a lucky woman. It's not Edward, but I can accept this. I have to accept it. _

He removed his mouth from mine when I started losing air, chuckling softly. "When kissing you, it's easy to forget that you're human," he said softly. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

The fact that he had not released me did not escape my attention. "Jazz, are you okay with taking things slow? I'm not completely over Edward but I do want you around."

He nodded. "Plus, the fact that I almost killed you probably turned you off of me."

I shrugged. "Well, a little."

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Sure, Bella. We can go as fast or as slow as you want. I've got eternity. And I'm not going anywhere."

For some reason, that didn't comfort me as much as it should have.

**A/N**: Next chapter we'll check in on the Cullens. Think maybe Alice will get a clue and go check out that abandoned building?

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Okay, so this is a little shorter than most chapters. I apologize for that; hopefully some of your questions and/or frustrations will be alleviated.

At least Jacob is the one with sense!

**EPOV**

Iceland.

They were in Iceland. _How the fuck did they get there? Why? Jazz has no reason for going to Iceland; he KNOWS Charlotte and Peter have not been there for over a year._

_What's his game?_

I was sitting in the living room tugging on my hair asking these silent questions. A very reliable source had indeed confirmed that they were at the Hilton in Reykjavik. He had observed them check in and then leave later; returning only after Bella had been hit by a ball. He observed Jasper carry her to their room. And the next day, he saw Jazz ask the front desk for a thermometer and Tylenol.

He also saw them kissing in the hallway after returning from a movie yesterday.

Upon his return to Seattle early this morning, that reliable source was rewarded with death…at my hands.

I was insane with jealousy and becoming a monster. I had killed this innocent person after getting the information I needed. He did not deserve to die. But at the time I didn't care. All I wanted was to find Bella; no matter the cost. If I had to kill the entire population of Forks I would as long as I got answers.

I hated Jasper. I wanted to rip him from limb to limb. I wanted to kill something or someone in my path; as a punishment to him. My anger, jealousy and hurt at the fact that he stole my fiancée has made me crazy, unable to think straight. All I see is revenge. Thinking of him kissing her, with her pressed against his body, made me see red. He was dead.

Bella thought that all of us had been killed in the battle with Victoria. Jasper knew we were alive. He made no attempt to change her mind, instead letting her believe it. He played on her vulnerability, making his move while she was in mourning. Mourning for me when she did not have to be.

He was a cad. I couldn't believe he would take advantage of her like that. I couldn't believe he would betray us, especially after everything we've been through. I couldn't believe he would betray Alice, his wife. The reason for his existence.

I don't know who to trust now. My _own brother_ betrayed me. We've been through so much together. He's had my back in the past and vice-versa. If I can't trust him, who can I trust? We keep receiving text messages of those two growing intimate. _It can't be! My Bella loves me; she would not enter into a sexual relationship with my brother. _

_Why not?_ the monster asked me. _You already know that they kiss; how do you know that they have not already had sex? Maybe she's screamed his name as he drives her to the brink of passion over and over again. Maybe he destroyed the headboard worse than you did as his venom spilled inside her. How do you know ALL they have done is kissed?_

I punched a hole in my bedroom wall at that thought. Only after I calmed down did Emmett point out that the pictures were doctored.

How could I have been so stupid? One of the pictures was in _Bella's_ bed…when _I_ was making love to her. The fact that someone was watching us at the time did not enter my head. It is clear to me now that Jasper's face has been superimposed over mine.

But why? Why would he want to piss me off like that? Why would he hurt Alice like that? And why is he sending us these pictures?

_Because he wants her._

I've tried calling the number from the texts. The carrier company tells me it's "not in service." It's evident that he's changing numbers to not be traced. So now I don't know how to get a hold of them. And that further fuels my anger.

"Are you ready to go?" Jacob asked me as he entered the room. I had been so focused on my thoughts that I didn't hear him enter.

I nodded. I was flying to Iceland tomorrow. I didn't know what I would do when I found them, how I would react. My guess is kissing her passionately, telling her that I still love her, before turning my no-good brother into firewood. Good plan.

"Has Alice checked out that building she keeps seeing?" He sat on the ottoman.

I shook my head.

"Why not?"

I growled slightly. _What does it matter?_ "Because it has nothing to do with finding Bella. Now that we know they are in Iceland, it would be pointless."

He shook his head. _Alice can't see them, you've said so yourself. Someone is blocking her, probably her own husband. It was a lucky break to find out where they were. If she keeps seeing this building, don't you think that it may hold a clue? SOME sort of information that could help solve WHY he did what he did?_

I narrowed my eyes at him. I hate it when Jacob is rational. His thoughts made perfect sense, but I didn't want to hear it. I wanted a reason for murder.

_Maybe he thinks her life was in danger. We all know that Victoria is still after Bella; maybe going to Iceland was the sure way to keep her safe._

"Jacob," I said, trying not to show my annoyance. "The way to keep her safe is here, with me. With us. We can protect her against Victoria."

He raised his eyebrows. _Really? You guys didn't do so hot the first time. You were attacked because she created an army and Rosalie was killed. You've already lost one member of your family. How many more could have died that day? Running may have been the only answer. Maybe now it'll be a level playing field; one vampire against another. She can't bring her whole army to Iceland, can she?_

"Jazz's only thought was to steal my love," I told him curtly. "I don't know if he planned to fall for her, but apparently he did, not that I blame him. He has created more turmoil then Victoria did. Not only am I in pain, but so is Alice."

As if scripted, she entered the room and sat next to me. Her golden eyes were constantly sad. She had given up hope that Jasper will return to her. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" she asked. Her thoughts told me she didn't want anything to do with him.

"I'm here to help; I've told you that." He got up from his seat and walked to the window, looking out. "It seems to me that I'm the only one trying to find her."

I growled louder this time and he tensed. "Jacob, what do you think I've been doing these past three weeks? I have not been sitting around mooning for my long-lost love. I have been hunting and searching, killing people who may have information on how to find her. How dare you accuse me of not trying?"

He turned to face me, a smirk on his face. "See? When you are upset, you get things done. You have been too complacent. I found out in _one day_ that she was in Iceland, while it took you three weeks. _I_ told you originally."

It was true. Jacob had told us where they went and then we received the confirmation from our now-deceased source. My eyes narrowed. _Maybe I should kill Jacob as well…._

Alice lifted her head off my shoulder and turned to him. "What do you want, Jacob? A thank you? A thank you for interfering with our lives? I think we were doing just fine tracking them down before you."

_Wow. She really can't see the bigger picture_, Jacob's thoughts told me.

I shrugged. I knew Jacob was trying to help; this fighting was pointless. But I was at the point where _someone_ had to be in the monster's path of destruction. Right now, the mutt seemed like a good choice.

"Alice, have you even considered visiting that building?"

She shook her head. "Jazz is in Iceland. Why would I visit a stupid abandoned building that doesn't have anything to do with him?"

Emmett entered carrying a rose and sat down by Jacob. "How do you know, Al? You always check on your visions. Remember that you _knew_ you would meet and fall in love with Jazz? And you _knew_ Edward would meet Bella? You didn't just ignore those visions. How can you now?"

She shrugged. "Because I don't care. Jazz left me. He made his choice. I don't even want to help find this little slut; I'm only doing it for him." She jerked a thumb in my direction.

I tried not to rip her head off for calling Bella a "slut." I knew she didn't mean what she said; her thoughts told me that. She was just hurt. When someone is heartbroken, they can lash out at anyone.

I know I had.

Jacob turned to Emmett, his thoughts kind. "I'm sorry about Rosalie," he said, looking at the flower Emmett was holding. He sighed and nodded.

"Thanks, Jake. It's hard, but I'm surviving. That's all I can do. And if these idiots would get that through their heads, then they would find Bella." Emmett turned to us. "But they prefer to wallow in misery than survive."

_It's easy for him to say. Rosalie didn't cheat on him…with a human._

I shook my head. "Em, Jasper and Bella ran off together. They didn't die, like Rose did. They decided to leave us, their lovers, behind. The situation is different. Alice and I have a right to mourn for our loss."

Jacob sighed in frustration and returned to the window. His thoughts kept returning to the abandoned building.

Emmett now shook his head. "It's the same thing. I mourn for the loss of my love, Rosie. You mourn for the loss of your love, Bella. Alice mourns for the loss of her love, Jasper. Even if they are alive, we are all mourning for a _love_ lost."

_Damn it. I hate it when he makes sense._

Suddenly Jacob left the room. We heard the door open and close. I heard him bark twice as he phased into his wolf form and took off down the street.

"See?" Emmett said. "Your pathetic behavior drove Jacob away."

Alice got up and went to Emmett. She knocked the rose out of his hand and stepped on it, crushing it into the floor. Her eyes were blazing.

"How dare you? How dare you accuse me of being pathetic? You have not been through what Jazz and I have. It was easy for you. Rose was there when you woke up. She was always there."

Alice was visibly trembling and it grew as her anger did. I stood up and crossed to her in two steps. I gently placed my hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her. _Where's Jasper's power when you need it?_

She continued. "I woke up alone. I wandered this Earth alone, not knowing what my future held, until I had this vision of Jazz. He lived an existence of hell with Maria. He went through so much; _we_ went through so much, both together and apart. So don't say that I don't care or that I'm pathetic for being sad. I have every right to be. He was my husband. I loved him."

I noticed her words. My grip tightened on her shoulders and I spoke gently. "_Was_, Alice? Why are you using the past tense?"

She turned to face me. Her eyes were once again sad. "Because the divorce papers arrived today. With his signature. All I have to do is sign on the dotted line and he will be out of my life forever."

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. _This isn't happening. Jasper is not going to throw her away._ Emmett reached out and took her hand as I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Al. I didn't know," Emmett said quietly.

I could feel her sobbing against my chest. Her stone body heaved and I gripped her tighter. "Let it all out," I said, trying to soothe her. "It doesn't matter that tears will never fall; you have a right to do this. Get it out."

Her sobbing increased and Emmett stood. He wrapped his arms around her as well and the three of us remained in that position, holding ourselves together and mourning the loss of all of our loves.

We were still in that position an hour later when Jacob returned. He was in human form and raised an eyebrow upon seeing us.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt…" he trailed off. I pulled back and Emmett took my place. He lifted Alice's head up and looked into her eyes, smiling. "It'll be okay, Alice. You still have us." She smiled weakly.

Jacob looked at us questionly. His thoughts told me that he entered the loony bin.

"Is there something you want, Jacob?" I asked, approaching him slowly. I wanted him to know that I didn't mean harm…right now. Five minutes is another story. "We were having a family moment."

He nodded. "I checked out that building."

A growl came from Emmett's chest. It wasn't Emmett.

"Why?" I asked, annoyed.

He turned his brown eyes on me. _Because you won't. I had to check it out. And I found a clue._

I gestured for him to continue. He sucked in a breath.

_I couldn't get inside, but the outside reeked of vampire. Victoria, mostly, but there was another scent too. The scent of something dying._

"A dying vampire?" I asked out loud. Emmett and Alice turned to look at us.

He nodded. "Victoria's scent was fresh; this other one was not. It could have been a week old."

Alice broke from Emmett's grasp and came over to me. I placed an arm around her shoulder for support. "What could it mean?" she asked him.

Jacob shrugged. _Maybe she had someone helping her? Someone that she killed?_

"Laurent," I said. Jacob shook his head. "He's dead. He came after Bella once, after you left. The wolves made quick work of him."

_So now James AND Laurent were dead? No wonder Victoria is hell-bent on revenge._

I turned to Alice. "What do you think? Check the building out? It couldn't hurt."

Jacob nodded. Emmett picked up his crushed flower and quietly left the room. Alice's thoughts were sorry for what she did. _I'll buy him a dozen roses._

She looked at me, a bright smile on her face. The first time in weeks that I had seen that. "Could Victoria be there?"

I shrugged. "It's a possibility." The thought of having that bitch nearby made the monster rejoice.

"You okay with it?"

I looked from her to Jacob. His thoughts said he would be joining us. I groaned, knowing that meant wolf form. I'd have to breathe that horrible dog scent in. But I didn't say that. I just nodded.

"Let's go."

**A/N**: Finally! What will they find when they get there? ;)

Thanks for reading. Reviews get a preview of an upcoming chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: This chapter is short and sweet. It should answer some questions and raise a few more. New clues are revealed.

Of course, the most important one still remains…is Jasper alive?

**VPOV**

The mutt was sniffing around.

I am watching him from the main window. He kept his distance at first, nose to the ground, trying to pick up a scent. Then I saw him raise his head and move closer slowly. It was as though he thought I might shoot up from the ground. I chuckled at that thought. If only I could. If only he knew how close he was to his death.

He looked right at the window. Did he see me? If so, would he be stupid enough to attack? Or would he call for backup? Would it be the dogs or the Cullens? No matter; I'd be gone by the time they got here.

He lowered his head and continued to sniff around. No, he didn't see me.

_The Cullens are catching on. Now they have employed the help of that mongrel. I worry they will catch on before I have a chance to finish Bella._

That can't happen.

For three weeks I have managed to elude them. For three weeks they have been kept in the dark while my subject grows close to Bella. Since she already knew him, in a way, it wouldn't be hard. Winning her trust, he takes her to Iceland, the perfect stage to execute my plan…and execute her.

She will die slowly, painfully. She deserves that. After I have finished, I will allow my subjects to nosh on her as well…especially "Jasper." He has been a good subject, although I can tell he's changing. That bitch is worming her way into his heartless heart. He was supposed to act all lovey-dovey to get her to trust him, but now he's taking it literally. That's not how he was programmed. He keeps asking to delay her execution, claiming she's sick or some shit. She's been around a week longer than I would like. But I must admit, the prolonged torture of knowing she's alive wakes the monster in me up more. She can't wait to strike. I granted the extension and will for more as long as it makes her death that much sweeter to me.

That's why I'm back in Forks. I decided to visit my old stomping ground, the place where James, Laurent and I had loads of fun. This is where we met the Cullens. They were playing baseball and we wanted to join. Vampires don't impose on territory and when we found out it was claimed, we wanted to make amends. Then James smelled her. And since then, my existence has been Hell.

Although I already have eyes on the Cullens, I wanted to make sure they were still in the dark. That's another reason why I returned. It's a good thing I came back when I did; they are learning things. Things they shouldn't know. Some of my subjects have spilled information. For their disloyalty, they have been rewarded with death…but not from my hands.

Edward is turning back into the killer he once was. His thirst for finding Bella is so strong and his desire for revenge so evident that the vampire side of him is winning. He has turned on Jasper, his brother. He will forever think he was betrayed and never trust anyone again…human or vampire. After all, he thinks his fiancée is now in a sexual relationship with Jasper. He feels betrayed; his dead heart is breaking.

That thought makes me happy. Seriously, why would he want to turn "human?" Why would he turn away from his nature? Why would he not want to kill? The smell of human blood still appeals to him, that I do know. Unlike me, though, he fights the monster every day. And he's winning! I embrace it, he treats it like a curse…or a disease. Idiot! He was _created_ to be a _killer_! That's what he is. He's not a loving human. The fact that he fell in love with one and didn't kill her is the strangest thing.

_How did he manage?_

More importantly, will he continue to act human in the future if she lives? What about the rest of the Cullens? Why do they act like they are human? Turning away from human blood? Not wanting to be monsters? That's one of the great things about us. We are indestructible to humans. No bullets can stop us. The world is so overpopulated as it is, so what if I kill a few thousand in my existence? It's not like they will mean anything in the future. The human race will die out and the undead will rule the Earth until the end of time. Maybe even after that.

My subject never learned what it was like to be human. He was programmed to be a predator, human tendencies don't exist. But somehow, he's picking it up. I'm guessing because he's spent all his time with her. He doesn't really know _how _to be a vampire; it's not like I really showed him. I just programmed him and assumed. Unlike myself and the rest of us, he wasn't born a human and changed, forced to adapt a new lifestyle. He was created, in Jasper's likeness, to aid in my thirst for blood. He was created with a machine, Jasper's hair and my brainpower. He does not need to hunt, therefore his eyes stay black. He is a monster like me. But he is falling for her, like a human. Like Edward.

He's kissed her. That was not part of the plan. But I see his point; it works brilliantly. She will blindly follow him, stupid human that she is, and he will lead her right to me. Her ignorance will be my banquet. He will get to enjoy the wine before he is destroyed.

This replica has worked well for me. I couldn't very well use Jasper; he would never let me. His devotion to that annoying little pixie is sickening. Plus, he was a soldier in his previous life so he knows what loyalty is. He is strong; he could kill me. We are evenly matched in a fight. I knew that Bella wouldn't leave with just _any_ vampire; no matter how fond of them she is, so I had to devise a plan.

_Kidnap Jasper, torture him to get the information needed and then create a replica. Use replica to gain Bella's trust and lead her to me. Destroy replica when finished. Torture and starve Jasper for his association with Bella and for knowing too much. Make sure he is too weak to fight back. Make sure no trace of him is left. Edward will never recover and will live heartbroken and depressed. Have pixie think he left her, send divorce papers and after awhile, never hear from him again. She moves on with her meaningless existence and I will have my revenge._

Good plan.

Why didn't I just create another Edward? Too simple. If she believed he was alive, she wouldn't go to Iceland. I've seen her stubbornness before. She would continue her pathetic little life and question him every step of the way. I'd have to kill her on her territory, in her home, and that would leave a mess. I would have too many people asking questions, too many people to kill. By having her think her fiancé was dead, I could play on her vulnerability. And it worked perfectly.

I smiled to myself. The plan worked well. Everything I've done is in revenge for James. He would be so proud of me. Little did he know my secret. I hoped it would never come to light, but it has. And I wish he was here to see it.

_I'm so talented._

I tilted my head slightly as Jacob came closer. Would I really get the opportunity to play with a dog? I've always wanted to, but never really got the chance. They chased me a few times when I was stalking Bella back in the day, but of course, couldn't catch me. _Hel_-lo! _Vampire_. I'm too fast for them.

Dumb dogs.

This one, though. He's smart. He could only have found out about this place from Alice. That means that her visions are returning. I have made sure "Jasper" couldn't be traced with his wristband and all other visions were falsified…except for one.

I have been so set on getting Bella that it must have slipped through. No matter. If they come here, they will find nothing. I already have plans for this place. And for my pet.

He's dead. He has to be. There has been no movement, no breath, for two days. His eyes are a milky white; a sign that death is here. I thought I saw his finger twitch yesterday, but it may have been my imagination. Or my hoping he was still alive so I could torture him more.

I will miss him. He was fun. He will never know how prominent he was in the destruction of his sister-in-law…or his family. Surely the Cullens will be no more because of this. They will return to their rogue roots, each going off on their own. Well, the "children" at least. Carlisle and Esme will continue together as always. But I'm sure the rest will leave and spend the rest of their existences in as much pain as I feel…Edward especially. He will never recover from losing the woman he loves. He will be constantly angry and probably return to eating humans. Maybe then he will be a "real" vampire. He sure as hell isn't one now.

Maybe then he will die.

Alice will go on believing that her husband betrayed her. She will mourn for their relationship the rest of her time on Earth. She will enter into meaningless relationships with other vampires that won't equal what she had. Eventually she will die of starvation, brought on by depression.

There is only one that could pose a problem. My blond-haired accomplice. I made sure loyalty was imminent. The wristband she wears does not seem as powerful as the one on "Jasper." I've had to refill it twice. But it's a small price to pay to see her golden eyes blacken with hate.

Right now, she is able to watch him die from Iceland. She is able to see the pain and torment he is going through; my pictures are quite thorough. A sign of what will happen to her if she betrays me. And it kills her. The fact that she is unable to call them and reveal that she's alive drives her insane. And it's that insanity that I need to help me kill Bella. Once it happens, she will be a killing machine, stopping at nothing to give me what I want. I know that eventually Edward will find Bella. Her job is to stop him…anyway she can. And by that, I mean death. She will also help lure Bella to my hideout. She will be vital in getting Bella to me.

For her loyalty, she will be rewarded with what she craves…death. She wants a happy ending. She will get it.

And the Cullens will be done. And I will be laughing at them from my home in Iceland.

I turned from the window and walked to the stairs, running down them quickly. I unlocked the basement door and spotted my pet. He was still immobile, but something was different.

_Did he move?_

I thought I left him on the boxes in the corner of the room, but he was on the floor. And face-down. Humph. Maybe I'm imagining things. After all, it's been two more days. I may have moved him and not realized it because I was thinking of other things. All centered on that bitch of course.

Plus, he was dead.

I took his hand; it was cold even for a vampire. There was no life in him. I picked him up and walked up the stairs. I dumped him in the front room. His stone body cracked the tile from the force. He didn't make any movement, confirming my suspicions.

I could smell death on him as well.

When I went to the window, I noticed the dog was gone. No doubt he went to tell the Cullens what he smelled. I knew he smelled me, knew he smelled death. I had to act fast.

There wasn't much time.

I looked down at Jasper's form. When I dumped him, his arms flew above his head. His eyes were closed; he hadn't opened them in a week. He looked like he was sleeping. I smiled.

_Too bad things couldn't have been different,_ I thought, kneeling down to touch him. I stroked his cheek gently. _He was attractive. If he wasn't so in love with Alice, I would have tried to change him back. Back to the right side. Maria has been dying to see him._

Maria.

She was in love with him. She didn't realize at the time that he didn't reciprocate. He was lost. He didn't find himself until he met that pixie. Maria was heartbroken when he didn't return.

_This is part of my revenge, revenge for what he did to Maria. She will hate me for killing him, but she'll get over it. I know that she's wanted Alice's death for some time. Just so long as I can aid in something._

Did I mention I'm an evil bitch?

There was no movement as I stroked his alabaster cheek. No sign of life.

"Goodbye, Jasper. It's been fun."

I stood quickly and moved into the next room, picking up my prized possession and heading outside. I turned around and looked at the building.

My head jerked to the right. I could smell them…and that damn dog too. They were coming. There wasn't much time. I looked down at the box and took a match out. I struck it across the side of the box and threw it on the bush. It grew slowly. A slow burn was best.

I turned and walked away. I wanted to make sure they couldn't find me. Their rage would be fun to watch, but I had bigger fish to fry.

The problem has been eliminated. Now it was time to kill Bella.

**A/N**: Holy shit!

Thanks for reading. Please review. Jasper's life depends on it!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Bella's starting to suspect things. It's about time, huh?

**BPOV**

_Get out of here, Bella!_

My legs wouldn't move. I was frozen in fear behind Jasper. He had his hands out in a protective form, ready to strike. His snarls and hisses were frightening and I could see the monster. He tensed as she approached and his black eyes grew darker.

Suddenly I got my burst of energy. I turned on my heel and started running. I didn't know _where_ I was running to; I just knew I had to get away.

She found me. Victoria. I always kept it in the back of my mind that she would find me and she did. It was inevitable. She killed Edward; it was only a matter of time before Jasper and my luck ran out.

Jasper has been good at hiding me, but I knew it wouldn't last. Even now, while I exited the building and ran down the street, I knew his protection would end. I knew she would find a way around him. Maybe she had a helper; someone who would hold him down while she tore his limbs off. Someone who would start the fire and throw the pieces in it, coldly. Similar to what they did to James. Whether he was a soldier or not, Victoria was pretty savvy.

I just hoped he would survive.

Since it _seemed_ to be the two of them, they should be evenly matched. Jazz was a soldier in the Civil War so he knows tricks that he can use on Victoria. He is strong, probably stronger than Edward, and could easily crush her if given the chance. She, though, has nothing but vengeance on her mind and that could make her _very_ deadly. Especially if she has the attitude of "take no prisoners." She will do whatever it takes to get me, even if that means killing one of her own.

As I ran, I feared for him.

We had been through so much these last few weeks; was it suddenly about to end? Were the late-night talks all for nothing? Were his kisses? What about the promise of the future? Was it all about to end because of a vengeance-filled vampire? One who wanted to avenge James? One who already killed my fiancé and Jasper's wife? One who would stop at nothing to see me dead?

I made it to the end of the street and stopped. I turned around. It was deserted. I found that odd since there were usually people everywhere, but not tonight. Not when I needed a crowd. I knew she would follow my scent, but other humans would mirror it slightly. It _might_ be enough to throw her off track. Maybe.

But not if it was deserted.

I began hyperventilating. This was _no_ time to have a panic attack. _Where was Jasper? Why isn't he here? He promised he'd protect me._

Someone laughed behind me.

I turned around slowly and gulped. Victoria was standing a few feet from me, black eyes wild and a huge grin.

"Hello, Bella."

I started backing up slowly. "Where's Jasper?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Jasper? He had to go. He gives his condolences."

My breath caught. _He was dead. Victoria managed to kill him. He can't protect me anymore._ Before I could take another step she grabbed me and pulled me to her.

"Don't try to get away, Bella. I have plans for you." She laughed, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

I shoved her, hard. I knew it probably wouldn't make a difference since her body was stone, but I had to fight. She wasn't expecting it and released me in shock. I saw her eyes narrow as I turned and started running.

About six feet from her, I tripped. Of course. Why the hell couldn't my clumsiness stay away _just this once?_

I felt the back of my jacket being pulled and suddenly I was in the air. I felt myself being set upright. After a few seconds, my feet were on the ground. Before I could start running again, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I drew in a breath sharply.

"It's okay," the familiar voice said. I let the breath out.

"Jasper," I said. "Thank God. I thought you had left." I turned around and hugged him all in a matter of seconds, not seeing the danger. When I pulled back, I saw his eyes. Dead. Like after he caught me eavesdropping on his conversation with Charlotte.

"J-Jasper?" I asked. He shook his head.

His grip on me tightened and he turned me around. I saw Victoria approaching quickly. "I said it's okay," he breathed in my ear. "And it will be, now."

Victoria stood just inches from me. She looked at Jasper and nodded. Suddenly his grip on my waist intensified to the point that it hurt. I kept pleading for him to let me go, but the more I spoke the more pain I felt. He was crushing me. Then he covered my mouth with his hand. I bit down on it, knowing it was futile. He growled at my attempt.

I felt my ribs cracking when he pulled me against his chest. His stone chest. All of his weight was against me, holding me in place as Victoria grabbed my wrist. The pain from the bones breaking made me almost pass out, but it was nothing compared to what Victoria did next.

She sunk her teeth in the same spot that James had bitten me.

I continued to thrash and kick, trying to get away, but it was useless. _Why is Jasper doing this? He promised he'd PROTECT me. What happened?_ I felt myself growing weak as the blood left my body. I turned my head to look at him, the man whom I gave my trust to. His eyes were still dead. It was as though Jasper had left and was replaced with a machine, a replica that looked and spoke like him, but one that ultimately wanted me dead.

My legs gave out on me and my eyes closed as Victoria released me. I felt his arms let go and I fell to the ground, hard. Every bone was broken and I was drained. How the hell was I still alive? Wouldn't I have brain damage from lack of oxygen? What else could happen to me?

"Ready?" she said to him. He gave a verbal acknowledgment.

He grabbed my feet and lifted me up while she moved to my head. She grabbed my limp arms and held them out.

"Set," she said.

They were going to pull me apart. Now that I was nothing but a pile of mush, they could do what they liked to me. I felt my body stretch and blacked out. The last word I heard was…

"Go."

I sprang up in bed. My breathing was erratic, my heart thumping wildly. My eyes took a moment to adjust to the dark. I felt around, making sure I really was in bed.

"You okay?"

Jasper sat up next to me. I turned to him, eyes wide. He noticed and reached out to me.

"Bella, what is it?"

I sprang from the bed. I flipped the light on to see him better, although I knew he didn't need it. His black eyes showed confusion, but they were not dead. He was still holding his hand out to me.

"Are you real?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

I shifted positions. _It was a dream._ "I-I dreamt that you were working with Victoria. I ran and tripped. You caught me and held me tightly, so tight it crushed my bones. She drained me and all the while you did nothing to help me. It's as though you were a machine and she was controlling you."

His eyes grew wide. He swallowed.

"Jazz?"

He shook his head. "Sorry Bella. I can't believe you would dream something like that, let alone think I wouldn't protect you. I've promised you I would and I meant that." I could see his eyes were honest. He looked away from me and brought his knees to his chest, resting his arms on top of them.

He was hurt and angry. I couldn't blame him. I had just accused him of betraying me, even if it was just a dream.

I sat down on the bed. He didn't look at me. I took in a breath.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. You are right. You have been nothing but good to me and I doubt you at the first sign of trouble." I placed my hand on his arm. He didn't move. "Please forgive me, Jazz."

"It's not a question of forgiveness, Bella. It's a question of trust. I _will_ protect you. But I'm taking a risk too. I have to constantly be on my toes. Every time we step outside, I am scanning the area for Victoria, listening intently for _any_ sound of her. I know she's out there; it's only a matter of time before she finds us. You think this is a vacation? No. Believe me, this is not a place I'd go to for fun. But I knew we'd be safe here, with Peter and Charlotte nearby. Now I'm beginning to regret it. Maybe staying in the States would have been better. We would constantly be running, but at least it would be in a country we know. And I have friends there too."

He ran his hand through his blond hair. "I am so out of my element. Alice was my life for so long. I knew everything about her and enjoyed her visions…sometimes." He smiled at the thought. "Now I have to get used to being with another woman…and a human at that." He finally looked at me. "It's tougher than it looks. I have to remind myself that I can't lay my weight on you, can't hold you tightly. I was so nervous when I kissed you that first time. I worried that I wouldn't be able to control my strength or that I would press too hard against your lips. I can't be passionate, not like I could with Alice. I used to love bending her over my arm and place kisses on her neck, trailing downwards."

Now I smiled.

"I can't do that with you. I understand what Edward went through. But he got through it, right?" His eyes were hopeful.

I moved my hand from his arm and gently stroked his temple. "You are doing fine. I'm impressed with your control, especially since you had trouble at first. I'm glad that it's improved."

He smiled and leaned towards me. "I'm glad too." He pressed his lips to mine. The kisses still didn't have the fire, the spark that Edward's had, but I've really started enjoying them. His lips are full; they can cover mine completely. His kisses warm me and make me feel safe, comforted. Not beautiful or loved, but safe.

That's what matters, right?

He pulled back, but I wasn't ready to stop. I grabbed his face and closed the inches between us. I pressed my lips to his forcefully and my hands moved to his hair. I started stroking his hair and he groaned.

"Bella," he said against my lips. "Stop."

But I didn't listen. My senses had taken leave and my desire remained. I continued stroking his hair and my tongue prodded his lips, forcing them open. I plunged it inside his mouth and started mingling my tongue with his. His lips grew stronger against mine and soon his tongue returned the favor. He twisted more so he was facing me, placing his hands on my arms and gripping lightly.

_Edward! Edward!_ my brain screamed. I should be feeling guilty for this. He's been gone for three weeks and I'm kissing his brother. But in that moment, I didn't care. Jasper made me feel safe. He was my future. I was attracted to him and wanted _some_ sort of physical contact.

I pulled him impossibly closer to me and tugged on his upper lip. His grip tightened and he growled. My eyes flew open and I pulled away.

He did not release his grip on me but looking into my eyes he could tell what happened. I suddenly felt calmer.

"Did I growl in your dream?"

I nodded.

He sighed and rested his forehead against mine. "Hopefully you'll get over that soon." He released me. "But we should stop. I don't know how much more control I have. If we kept going, you could find yourself in my arms, naked and writhing underneath me. We can't do that…yet." He looked into my eyes. "Hopefully soon."

I nodded. "I'm fine with whatever, Jazz. I know this is hard." I brought my hand out and gently traced his lips with my finger. "But I enjoyed that very much. It's been awhile since I've been…touched by a man. As you can see, my body has a mind of its own. It's annoying," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well now, we can't have that," he said laughing. "I-I think we're ready to move to the next stage."

_Abort! Abort!_ my mind told me. _It's too soon! This is JASPER._ "Soon," I breathed. He closed his eyes. "Soon," he repeated.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and my breathing returned to normal. He ran his hand through his hair again and I noticed something odd.

"What happened to your wristband?"

He stilled immediately. I couldn't decipher what I saw in his eyes. Worry? "What?" he asked hesitantly.

I took his hand in mine and pulled it to me. I pointed to it. "Your wristband. It used to have the Cullen crest on it. This one is empty."

"I-I removed it after they died. Too painful. But I wanted to keep the wristband. I think it looks good against my pale skin." He chuckled at that.

His answer seemed odd, but what did I know? I couldn't read his mind. All I had to go on was his word. And so far, he's kept it every step of the way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

He shook his head and squeezed my hand. "It's not prying and you have a right to know. You've seen all of us wearing the crest in some way; it makes sense that it would be odd to not."

He looked past me. "I miss them."

I nodded. "Me too. Although Edward could be so uptight, he was so loving and caring to me."

"Edward was uptight because of his nature. I think he would always be that way."

_He's got a point._ If Edward had lived and we had gotten married, he would find other things to worry about. I could see myself getting another paper cut and him going off the deep end. Course, if that happened, I'd have to worry that my blood wouldn't overpower him. Like it did with Jasper the night of my birthday. The night that set everything in motion.

That seems like a lifetime ago.

"Edward loosened up a bit after the two of you consummated your relationship. He smiled more and joked. Getting laid is _exactly_ what he needed."

I was stunned by Jasper's words. He was such a gentleman that it took me a minute to wrap my head around what he said.

He noticed my discomfort and apologized. "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

I shook my head. "Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong Jazz. I was just surprised at first. I'm glad to see you can let your hair down and act like a man instead of a gentleman every so often."

He laughed and leaned forward to press his lips to mine. This kiss was like the others, gentle, comforting. It did not have the passion as before.

I found myself disappointed in that. I was hoping that Jasper would be able to let go a bit. Although we agreed "soon," I still wanted him to push the boundaries. After all, if he doesn't push, how will he know how far to go? He won't know how much control he has unless he tries. I tried to enter his mouth with my tongue before he pulled away. He had stopped breathing and his eyes now showed worry. He was afraid that he moved to far. He lowered onto his back. "You should go back to sleep, Bella. It's still late and we need to cool down before something happens."

I turned around and switched the light off. I snuggled up next to him and he pulled my upper body onto his chest. I was on his right side so I couldn't lie on his heart. I brought my hand up and placed it where it lay.

"My heart's dead, Bella."

I shook my head. "It may not be _beating,_ but it's alive. If it wasn't, Jazz, you would succumb to the monster inside you. You don't because you're better than that."

He was quiet for a bit. "I wish you would believe me. I'm not a good person." He placed his hand over mine and squeezed it gently.

"And I wish _you _would believe _me_ when I say that you are. 'You don't see yourself clearly'," I said, repeating the words that Edward once said to me. "Maybe that's why we work; we each have flaws that the other can't see. To each other, we see beauty."

His other arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer. His head dipped down and he kissed the top of mine before breathing in my scent. "You're right. We'll discuss this further in the morning. Right now, you have to get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up. I promise."

I nodded against his chest. "Goodnight Jasper."

He was quiet again. As I was fading off, I heard him speak. "Goodnight, Bella. I hope all your dreams will be sweet. Til death do us part."

**A/N**: Bella, Bella, Bella. When will you ever learn?

Thanks for reading. Please review, Jasper still needs them!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: I am sorry about the shortness of this chapter. If everything goes as planned, the next one will make up for it.

**EPOV**

"I can't see anything past you, dog," Alice said condescendingly to Jacob. Jacob just growled at her. I pinched the bridge of my nose. We were supposed to be finding Bella and they could not stop fighting. Ever since Carlisle agreed to his help, Jacob has been pushing all of our buttons. I know he's doing it on purpose. Most of us just ignore him. But not Alice. Her thoughts of him are not kind.

"Stop," I said. They looked at me. "Your constant bickering is not helping in the least to find Bella and Jasper. We need to work together. If you can't do that," I said looking at the wolf in front of me, "then you will have to leave."

_Okay,_ Jacob's thoughts said. I sighed. I couldn't believe we had the wolves helping us. _You know Jacob is in love with her. He probably figures that if he can find her before you do, he can prove to be the better competitor for her affections._ I'm sure he would love to fight me, to fight all of us, but that would have to come later. I would instigate it if it will put him in his place. Right now, though, the woman I loved more than anything was missing and my backstabbing brother had her. Nothing else mattered but that.

We had just left our house and were on our way to the abandoned building that Jacob told us about. I found it odd that Alice didn't pick up on Victoria at all. In fact, it was Jacob who smelled the red-headed menace first. Odd.

_Is she losing her touch?_

Impossible. A vampire's gift never fades. The only thing I could think of is that she has been so distraught with losing Jasper that she's been distracted. When she was happy, her visions were strong. Now they aren't. A few of them have been fuzzy; we can't make out a solid lead. Some that she's had have proven to be dead-ends, providing no clues to finding Bella. One vision involved an elderly man sitting on this porch in Italy reading a book! How the hell does that help Bella?

We got lucky to find out she's in Iceland. When we realized Alice's visions were going to be of no use, we resorted to other matters. Carlisle called in favors from some friends who were all-too-eager to help. Apparently, Victoria has wreaked havoc in their lives, uh, existence, too. One rogue was almost killed when she tried to take his meal. A huge fight ensued and she got him in a headlock; her power play. Luckily, he managed to grab her at her waist and yank her off of him before it was too late. She still managed to break a couple of his fingers.

Personally, I think the woman is psycho.

I worry for Alice. Jasper's leaving her is going to have a _major_ impact. She may never recover. When a vampire claims a mate, he or she is that until the end of their existence. Alice claimed Jasper before they had even met. She had a vision and saw him. She _knew_ he was the one for her.

And until recently, we thought she was the one for him. Change for a vampire is a rare and permanent thing. For Jasper to fall in love with Alice would mean he will love her until the end of time. And he _always_ proved that to her. We all believed that she was his mate.

That's why I am still trying to wrap my head around his deception. It was so unlike Jazz; so unorthodox. He has _always_ proven to be a faithful member of the family. Whenever one of us would have a fight, we could count on him to help us get through it. There were a few times when I thought about just leaving; starting fresh someplace by myself. Jazz talked me out of it; telling me that I was an important part of the Cullen family. This was before I had met Bella and didn't know my reason for existing. Hell, he even supported me after I fell in love with her. He was skeptical at first and worried about Alice and the family, ready to help destroy her to keep our secret, but he came around. He helped protect her against James. Now the family is being torn apart and it's because of him.

_Why would he do it? He was a Cullen as much as the rest of us. Why would he betray those that loved him? It made no sense!_

As if Jacob could hear me, his thoughts invaded my mind. _Maybe he doesn't know you're alive. Maybe he thinks you're dead and he feels like he is the only one who can protect Bella._ I hadn't thought about that.

"That's a good point, Jacob," I said patting his furry head. He licked my hand. I laughed. He was so focused in finding Bella that I had grown some respect for him. Not a lot and I'm sure it'll end as soon as she's back in my arms, but for now, he's okay.

"What's a good point?" Alice asked. I explained what Jacob was thinking. She cocked her head to the side for a moment in thought. "That would make sense. But he knows I'm alive. If he wanted to know about the rest of you, why wouldn't he just ask? There's got to be something else going on. And why would he suddenly want to sleep with Bella? Or her with him? They have never shown interest like that before. Besides," she stopped for a second and glanced at Jacob. "You and I both know he wasn't very good with his control."

It was true. The whole reason we had left in the first place was because Jazz had tried attacking her at her birthday party when she got a paper cut. He has always had trouble adjusting to our vegetarian lifestyle; I doubted that he would ever get used to it. Could he really have gained that much control?

Yes.

"Stranger things have happened," I said, resigned. Her eyes narrowed. Not the answer she had been looking for, but it was all I had.

_I'm sorry for Alice,_ Jacob's thoughts said. I looked at him. His brown eyes told me he meant it. _Really. I never had any animosity towards Jasper besides the fact that he's a filthy bloodsucker like the rest of you._ I rolled my eyes. _But he really seems to care about Bella so I can't hate him._ I nodded in appreciation of his honesty.

"Thanks, Jake."

_Whether or not Jasper thinks you guys are dead, it would make sense that he would run with Bella. Jasper has a natural instinct to protect and if Bella was threatened, he would go where it was safe._

"True," I said, "but he is perfectly capable of taking down Victoria. He was a soldier in the Civil War for Christ's sake! And he knows that the safest place for Bella is with us. Why would he pull this?"

_Maybe she's not alone._

I stopped walking. Of course! Her army is still around. I knew that we hadn't killed all of them. If Victoria is hunting for her, her army is too. Jazz is running to protect Bella from them, no matter how ludicrous it might seem.

But that still doesn't explain what he's done to Alice. I can understand protecting Bella, but deciding to divorce Alice? He loved her; it would pain him to be away from her. There must be something more to it.

_When we find her, I will make that slut pay for stealing Jazz._ I growled at Alice. She turned to me, eyes wide. She hadn't meant for that thought to slip out. "I'm sorry, Edward." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Bella is _not_ a slut," I said firmly. I lifted her chin to look into my eyes. She had to understand what I was saying. "She had a rocky past, yes, but that does not make her a bad person. And I don't know what happened that made Jasper betray us like this, but there has to be an explanation. Maybe he's running because of an army of vampires. He _loved_ you, Alice. He was loyal to the family. _Why_ would he suddenly turn?"

She shrugged and pulled away from me. "It doesn't surprise me, Edward. I mean, really, she slept with that…_thing_," she pointed at Jacob. He growled again. "It was only a matter of time before she reverted back to her old ways. I'm surprised she didn't go for Emmett and Jazz as soon as we came back. You know, to satiate that libido of hers? Once a slut, always a slut."

I lunged at Alice and knocked her to the ground. She kicked me off and jumped up. I started to run at her and she held her hand up. "You see? This is what she wants, what Jazz wants. They want us fighting so that we won't find them. They want us separated." I stopped. It made sense. Running my hand through my hair, I looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Alice."

She smiled. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't be blaming Bella, my sister, for Jazz's actions. He's perfectly capable of saying 'no.'" Her golden eyes looked sad. "Obviously he didn't want to." Her nose crinkled a bit, a sign that she would start sobbing soon. "Bella really does love you, she just forgot I guess." She let out a sob as images of her wedding to Jasper flooded my mind. They increased when Jasper leaned in to kiss her.

I pulled my sister into a hug. She laid her head against my chest and we held each other for a few minutes. We have done this a lot lately. It was comforting. Jacob looked at us like we were crazy and lifted his hind leg to scratch his neck.

"Fleas?" I asked, looking at him. He growled. _Fuck you!_

Alice chuckled.

"We should get going," she said. She took my hand and squeezed it. We started walking again, lost in our thoughts. Even Jacob's were quiet for awhile.

The building was coming into view. It was far in the distance, but I could faintly make out the red outline of the right side of it. I breathed in; something wasn't right. Then I heard the crackling of fire.

Jacob stopped. _What the?_

"Jacob?" I looked at him.

_This building was NOT on fire when I checked it out earlier. It was completely intact._

My head jerked up in the direction of the building. "Are you sure, Jacob?" I asked quietly.

_One hundred and fifty percent._

Alice looked from the two of us with confusion on her face. "Wha-?" Then she froze, eyes closed. She had a vision.

"There's a body in there!"

The three of us took off towards the building. Jacob remained hot on our heels; I was impressed with his speed. We reached the place in seconds. I took a deep breath and froze.

"Smell that?" I asked, turning to her. Her nose wrinkled. "Yes. Victoria. She was here and recently too." She turned to Jacob. "Is that what you and Edward were talking about?"

He barked in response.

I turned to the building. "We need to get that body out of there. Even if that person is dead, he or she needs to be identified for the police." I looked around. "The fire is only on that side of the building. We can run in and be out within seconds."

_I'm going to see if there's a back door, _Jacob's thoughts said. He ran to the other side.

I approached the building, not breathing. Yes, Victoria had definitely been here recently but there was another scent too. It was unpleasant. Those, combined with the rapidly-increasing smoke, were starting to choke me. I coughed.

Avoiding the area of the flame, I tried the door. It didn't budge. I saw that Victoria had fixed it so that it wouldn't open for anyone; not even a vampire. _She obviously doesn't want ANYONE to get in here…or out._

I frowned. This was going to take some work.

Alice drew in a breath sharply. I looked at her. "What do you see?"

She was trembling; scared. I had never seen her like that. I placed my hand on her arm. "Alice?"

She jumped; forgetting I was there. Her golden eyes were wide and full of fear. "We have to get in there."

"What did you see?"

She shook her head. "I'm not completely sure, just flashes. All I know is I have this feeling of dread. And of fear. We _need_ to get in there. That building holds the key to all of this."

"Stand back; this door won't budge." I turned and ran to the edge of the walk and charged. The door did not move. I bounced off of it and somersaulted back, hissing. I jumped up in my crouching position, on the defense.

_How the hell did she do that?_ I thought.

I cocked my head and looked at the door, trying to calculate Victoria's thoughts on rigging this particular contraption.

Alice growled. "Get in there _NOW_!" she hissed. I looked at her.

"Care to help?"

The two of us ran to the end of the walk and charged, her slightly ahead of me. The door fell flat and I tumbled in. She took off immediately into the next room. I took a look around; there was no sign that Victoria had ever been here.

_It will be as if I never existed._

My words that I said to Bella in the woods once came back to haunt me. One of the lies I told her so she would let me leave. I shook my head and started to head to my right.

What I heard next made the venom in my body run ice cold. It was Alice; she apparently was looking around too. It wasn't _her_ that stopped me, it was her shriek. A shriek that would shatter human eardrums. In that shriek, only one word was said. It was _that_ word that had me turn on my heel and run to find her. That one word that made my breath hitch. That one word which made time stop.

"JASPER!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** The race against time begins.

**EPOV**

Jasper.

He was lying on the floor, completely lifeless. He was beaten and his body was broken. He wore the same clothes as he had the day we went hunting; they were torn in spots and one arm was completely bare. His eyes were closed and his lips white.

He looked dead.

There was only one person who could have done this.

Victoria.

And I can guarantee he would not go down without a fight.

When I made it to the room, Alice had already straddled him. She was desperately trying to get his attention. She shook his torso, hoping for a response. When nothing happened, she growled and tried again.

"Jazz? Jazz?" she was repeating over and over. Her thoughts were frantic; she didn't know what to do.

I looked around the room; the fire was quickly spreading. I noticed a part of Jasper's pant leg had caught fire and I stepped on it to put it out. The smoke was quickly becoming too much; even my vampire vision was starting to blur. I coughed a few times. We needed to get out of there.

"Alice," I said through a cough. "We have to go."

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving Jazz." _Like I had suggested that!_

"Then take him with. But we have to get out of here or there will be three dead bodies burned to a crisp." Holding my breath, I headed to the door and turned around. Alice had picked Jasper up and flung him over her shoulder. She bolted out the door.

"Jacob?" I yelled. I heard a bark coming from outside; he was safe. I left the building just as part of the ceiling crashed down. I looked back at the spot where I had been standing. _That was close!_

Alice had placed her husband far from the flames in the backyard. I walked quickly, trying to pick up on any thoughts he might be having, something to tell me he was alive. Nothing.

She was back in the same position, straddling him and holding his hand to her cheek. I noticed two fingers had been broken and I growled at the sight. She kept repeating his name over and over. Jacob kept walking up and down Jasper's length, swishing his tail and whining. He was worried for us.

I knelt down and opened Jasper's eyelids, looking for any sign of life. I drew in a breath when I saw they were milky white. His skin was ice cold; even for a vampire. I swallowed as reality hit me.

_He's gone._

I bent my head for a moment. Alice was still trying, gently patting his cheek while fighting back sobs. It was too much. I stood up and walked a few feet away, not wanting to see this anymore. I turned my back.

"He's dead, Alice."

I heard her cry "NO!" as the sobs broke through and she fell on his chest, holding him tightly. I turned around and my heart broke at sight. My sister was in pain and my brother was dead. I was a masochist; I could not look away. To do so was an insult to him.

Jacob laid his head down by Jasper's and closed his eyes. His thoughts told me that he was sorry for what happened. _This is the best way for me to be respectful in this condition._ I appreciated the sentiment, as Alice did. She reached out and pat his head while continuing to sob.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle. Right when he answered, Alice wailed in agony. I walked away, towards the building and felt the heat of the fire not too far out of my reach.

"Carlisle, it's Edward."

"Edward," he said. "Did you have any luck at the building?"

"Yes, I-" I choked on the words. I couldn't lose it, not now. Although I wanted to break down and cry for my brother, I had to be strong. Later, yes. Right now, Alice needed me. It wouldn't do to have _two_ hysterical vampires. I needed to be strong.

"What is it?" Carlisle's kind voice said.

"Jasper's dead."

The phone was silent. I thought I had lost the connection, that the flames had interfered. I stepped further away from the building and closer to Alice. She wailed louder.

"JAZZ!" I glared at her.

"Is that Alice?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. When she has a hold of herself, bring the body to me. I will let Esme know to begin funeral arrangements. Poor, poor Alice."

I hung up and pinched the bridge of my nose. _This was not supposed to happen. What is he doing here? He must have battled Victoria. Where is Victoria? Where is Bella?_

My breath stopped as another thought hit me. _WHO is with Bella?_

I started pacing back and forth, tugging at my hair as I tried to make sense of everything. I heard Alice sigh as my thoughts flooded through.

_Jasper was here, lying dead. He wasn't in Iceland with Bella. Someone was with Bella, someone dangerous. According to our observers, someone who looked like Jasper. Someone has been sending us text messages. Someone sent divorce papers to Alice. Someone has been manipulating us from the very beginning. _

_Victoria._

Jacob's thoughts were similar to my own. He was worried for Bella, afraid that we wouldn't find her in time. He worried how Jasper's death will affect us, whether we will go off half-cocked and kill humans. Really, could he be any more insulting?

Alice suddenly rose up so she was looking at her husband. Her thoughts were of her wedding, the vows, the "I do," everything. She gently shook his torso with her hands.

"Jazz?" she said softly.

I shook my head. _She's got to accept it._ "He's dead, Alice."

She shook her head. Her thoughts were suddenly frantic. "No, he's not."

I sighed loudly. Jacob had lifted his head and was watching us curiously. "Alice, he's not breathing," I said. "His skin is cold, even for a vampire. His eyes are white. He's gone. Please accept that."

She shook her head again. She looked like a child, refusing to accept a fact. "No, he's not Edward," she said through clenched teeth.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Why?" I said, frustrated.

"Because I just felt him shudder!"

I stopped pacing and stared at her. Her thoughts replayed the image. She sighed against his chest. As though he heard her, he shuddered slightly. It was very light, very weak. A human would have missed it.

She looked at him. "Jazz, I know you're here. It's me, Alice, your wife." She shook him again. Nothing.

My head was trying to wrap around this information. _He can't be alive…can he?_

As though scripted, a very low, very weak "Alice" came from his lips.

I looked at my sister who looked back at me, mouth hanging wide open. I pulled out my cell phone, scaring Jacob in the process. He growled slightly at the movement, and then quieted when I gave him the death glare. I heard Alice continuing to talk to Jasper.

"It's okay, Jazz. It's Alice. You're here with me. You're safe. Just hang on."

"Carlisle," I said when he answered. "He's alive. Barely, but he's alive."

Carlisle drew in a breath. "Are you sure?"

I nodded as though he could see me. "Alice just felt him shudder and we both heard him say her name. It was very weak. His skin is cold and his eyes are white. But the fact she felt him move means he's still here."

"I'll let Esme know. We'll move Bella's bed from your room to theirs. We have to get him back here as soon as possible. I have some medicine that might help."

"Okay," I said.

"Edward," his tone had a warning in it. "Time is critical; every second counts. I'll let you know when I'm on my way."

We hung up and I looked at the sight before me. Jasper didn't move at all, but Alice was determined to fight for his life. _Maybe at this point it's best to let him go._

She turned to me, growling. "You stop that, Edward Cullen. Just stop right there. I know what you're thinking; I don't have to see the future to know. He's alive and as long as he is, I will fight for him." She turned back to him, her voice now sweet and tender. "Jazz? We're going to get you some food."

"What?" I asked, shocked. Jacob looked from her to me. He was thinking she was crazy. _Right there with you._

Alice's eyes were black when she turned back to me. "He needs blood and lots of it. He may only have a few hours, if that. It may be too late but I have to do _something._"

I nodded and continued to stare at him. He was so lifeless, so broken. I had never seen anything like it. Victoria really did a number on him.

"Why the hell are you still here?" she growled. My eyes snapped to her. _Please, Edward. If this was Bella, you would be doing what I'm doing. And I would support you one hundred percent. This is Jasper; your brother, my husband. I love him. Please, help me._

I sighed and looked at Jacob. "Care to kill an animal?"

_Sure_, his thoughts said.

We took off in the direction of the woods, splitting up when we reached it. Jacob veered to the left as I ran straight. I didn't know what I was looking for, just SOMETHING.

All I could find were two fat rabbits. Not thinking about the hell Alice would give me, I broke their necks and headed back.

The fire had pretty much consumed the building. I wondered why someone didn't call the fire department. It would have to have been seen by now.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Jacob approach Alice. He was dragging a deer by its hoof. _He killed a deer?_ And not just any deer, a full-sized doe. She looked like she was sleeping. I looked down at the rabbits in my hands and felt like an idiot. _I'm the hunter and Jacob brings back a deer. That damn mutt will do whatever it takes to make me look bad._

I dumped them by Alice. Her thoughts were kind; she thanked me for getting them. She had moved Jasper and was propping him against a nearby tree. She took one of the rabbits and opened Jasper's mouth, placing its foot under his teeth and then closing his mouth again.

"Jazz?" she said patiently. "Here's some food. I need you to eat it. Please, darling. For me." Neither of us moved. Unfortunately, neither did him. His eyes were still closed and you could see his teeth holding the rabbit's foot, but his jaw was lax; he had not sunk them in and started drinking.

I tugged on my hair. _This is useless._

Alice tried again. "Jazz?" She shook him gently. The rabbit fell out of his mouth. She repeated her earlier action, this time pressing the rabbit's foot against his teeth. They were still sharp. I heard a slight tear as they sunk into the rabbit's flesh.

"Okay, now drink."

He did, slowly.

Alice and I looked at each other with smiles on our faces. Relief washed over me. _Progress_, her thoughts said. I nodded.

Jacob disappeared at some point during our conversation. I heard him howling, but I didn't know why. All I knew is that it was annoying. _Why the hell is he howling? Why now?_

After twenty painstaking minutes, both rabbits and the deer were drained. I opened his eyelids and drew in a breath at what I saw. His eyes weren't white anymore; they were a light grayish color. He was far from okay, but it seemed for now that our efforts were not in vain.

Alice frowned. "This isn't working."

I looked at her. "What do you mean? His eyes have a slight color to them. The blood is helping."

"Yes, but it's _animal_ blood. Animal blood does not have the nutrients and essentials that human blood has. His eyes are gray now, but in about an hour they won't be. Very few supplements exist in the animal blood. He may as well continue to starve."

I tugged on my hair again. "What are you suggesting, Alice?"

She bit her lip. "I hate to say it, but he needs human blood."

We stared at each other, having a silent conversation with our eyes. _Is she serious? I can't kill a human._ Her thoughts told a similar story. _If I kill a human, I'll feel horrible, even though the death would be justified._

"Alice," I whispered. "There has to be another way. Maybe Carlisle…"

"NO!" she yelled. I flinched at her tone. "Human blood is it. It may already be too late, Edward. But I have to try." She stroked Jasper's cheek gently. "I won't give up."

"I can't kill a human," I told her firmly. She growled at me. "You used to kill murderers and other societal lowlifes. You almost killed those guys in Port Angeles. Find one of them and bring him back here."

"No." My tone was final.

She narrowed her eyes at me. Her thoughts told me she was resigned and going to go find someone and do the job herself, the job that I was "too chicken" to do.

"How much do you need?" Jacob asked. I had forgotten he was here. I turned to look at him and saw he was in human form and walking over to us. He was hiding his thoughts from me and that made me suspicious.

"A lot," was all Alice answered.

He walked up to Jasper's nearly lifeless form and stuck his arm under his nose. Alice and I looked at him questiongly.

"Take as much as you need," he said softly. I shook my head.

"No, Jacob. It will kill you."

He kept his eyes on Jasper as he spoke. "I regenerate faster than humans, a benefit of being a wolf. I'll be okay. If you want Jasper to live this is the only way. Plus, this way it won't break the treaty."

"How?" I asked him. "He'd still be biting someone."

Jacob shook his head. "It'll be allowed because it was used to save one. And since it was me and I said it was okay, it will be." He looked at me. "The treaty's not broken, I promise."

"But, you're a wolf. He'll be drinking wolf blood," Alice said. "That's still animal."

Jacob shook his head. "I'm human and so is my blood. It'll work. Trust me." I rolled my eyes at that. _Yeah, right._

He opened Jasper's mouth and gently stuck his teeth on his wrist. "Drink," he told him.

He did. Jacob winced as the razor-sharp teeth pierced his flesh, but he said nothing.

Alice and I stared in amazement. _Didn't see that coming,_ Alice's thoughts said. I didn't either. Jacob helping us? Unbelievable.

Jacob was quickly losing strength. He fell to the ground and tried to detach his arm from Jasper's mouth. He wasn't letting go. Alice reached forward to help.

"Enough, Jazz," she said. Jasper drank a little more before his head fell back against the tree and Jacob curled into a ball.

"Jacob?" I asked hesitantly. His slow-beating heart told me he was still alive. After a moment, he spoke. "I summoned the other wolves. They are on their way and all willing to give their blood to Jasper." He was trying to control his breathing.

My jaw dropped.

"I don't hold anything against Jasper personally. He's a bloodsucker like the rest of you, but he's never given me a reason to hate him," Jacob said. He held onto his wrist. Because Jasper was so weak, venom isn't being produced. Jacob didn't have to worry about being changed. He only had to worry about being sucked dry.

"Rest," I told him.

_It's working,_ Alice's thoughts told me. _Jacob's blood is what he needed. He needs more, of course, but his sacrifice bought us some time._

I nodded. Then I heard Carlisle's thoughts. _I'm down the block._ "We should get them to Carlisle. He will need to stitch Jacob up and he said he has medicine to give Jazz." I stood and picked Jacob up. He barked loudly and I hissed, thinking that it was because of me.

_I was calling the wolves,_ he said. _I'm letting them know we're moving locations._ I mumbled an apology to him. _Accepted._

I could faintly make out the sound of sirens; the fire department was finally coming. I looked at the building and saw that there wasn't much left. _Victoria didn't want any trace left. Good thing we found Jasper in time._

We never would have suspected that he was here. If Jacob hadn't said he smelled something, Alice would have continued to ignore that vision, a vision which now made sense. And Jasper would have died. He still might, but at least now he has a fighting chance. And Alice now knows that he didn't betray her.

_Victoria obviously wanted for us to never find him._

I started walking to where Carlisle had parked. When he saw Jacob, he jumped out of the car and held the passenger door open. _What happened?_ His thoughts asked me. I placed Jacob on the seat before answering.

"I'll explain later."

He nodded. Alice came running up. She placed Jasper in the back of the car, set his head gently on the headrest, and climbed in next to him. I sat next to her and placed my hand on her shoulder for support.

She touched it with her hand. "Thanks," she said softly.

As the car pulled away, I explained everything to Carlisle. He said that everything was ready at the house.

"This will be an ugly fight," he said. "You were lucky to have Jacob help, but Jazz is far from okay right now. There is still an extraordinary possibility he will not survive."

Alice drew in a breath. I squeezed her shoulder.

Carlisle looked at her in the mirror. "You have to know the truth. Jasper is a fighter, but it may be too late. The worst is far from over." He was quiet for moment. "If Jasper is here, then who is with Bella?"

"I've been wondering that myself," I told him. _Whoever he is, he's a dead man._

"Hopefully, Jasper will be able to give us that information." Alice looked at her husband. "If he survives." She choked up on the last words as she stroked his cheek and then laid her head on his chest.

_Think positive, Alice_, Jacob's thoughts said. He closed his eyes.

A silence fell over the car. Everyone was lost in their thoughts and all invading my mind at once. I wanted to shut them out, just for a moment, so I could have some peace. It was all I could do to not scream.

_Esme will flip out. Jasper is one of her sons._

_Sam will probably be last to donate; he'll make sure the others are okay first._

_I just got him back. If he doesn't survive, I don't know what I'll do._

I sighed and placed my head in my hands.

We pulled up to the house and everyone sprang into action. Within seconds Jasper was in Bella's bed with Alice by his side. Carlisle was tending to Jacob first. Emmett was consoling Esme and praying to whatever god would listen that Jazz will pull through. I knew that I should be packing for Iceland, but my brother's survival and my guilt dominated me. All thoughts of Bella ceased. He was all I could think of at the moment.

_Now Jasper's toughest fight begins._

**A/N**: Jasper's not out of the woods yet.

The next chapter is a special POV, I hope you enjoy it. I should have it up Saturday.

Happy Eclipse day!

As always, thanks for reading. Please review; you know I love it!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: This should give some insight into Jasper's journey over the past few weeks. I hope you like it. Can you guess where he was?

**JPOV**

I don't know how long I've been walking down this hallway. A few minutes, a few days, I was unsure. All I knew was the longer I walked the more at peace I felt.

There was a light in the distance, which grew closer with every step. The hallway was dark and the light glowed, bouncing off my alabaster skin. My shoes clacked against the marble tile with each step.

I stopped and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. A feeling of calm came over me and I started walking again. I kept my eyes closed, but my body seemed to know where I was heading. I kept walking towards the light, figuring that was the source of my feelings.

I have not felt this way in a long time. Calm, peace, they were foreign to me. I knew love, but I also knew hate, anger, remorse, depression and uncertainty. I knew hunger and pain, but not contentment and fulfillment.

But I felt that now.

I opened my eyes slowly, not wanting to lose this feeling. To my left, images started flashing before me. These images were of my human life. I saw myself as a young boy in Texas, learning to ride horses and falling off a lot. I chuckled at that. I saw myself embrace my mother tightly, telling her I loved her. Birthdays flashed before my eyes, the pride and joy shining from my mother's eyes. I saw myself out shooting game with my father and bringing it back home. I saw myself grow into a young man, ready to make my way in the world.

The images faded away and I kept walking towards the light. Even if I wanted to, I could not turn away. The power that this light had was extraordinary; it drew me in. I was uncertain as to what was on the other side, but something told me it would be okay.

The images returned and I saw myself in the Confederate army. I moved through the ranks quickly, becoming Major and executing plans for saving women and children from the battles. I was enraptured with the images, smiling at certain points and frowning at others. My human life was a distant memory and these images brought old feelings to the surface, feelings that had lain dormant for years. When we are changed, we tend to forget our human selves; memories fade and are replaced with one that will never fade. Soon, our humanness is forgotten completely and all we're left with is a bloodthirsty monster.

Maria appeared before me, beautiful as ever. She was standing with Nettie and Lucy, talking about my use to them. I remembered the apprehension I felt and the fear. I began believing she was a ghost. I saw Maria approach me and sink her teeth into my neck. I watched myself writhe in pain for three days as the venom took hold and wiped away my humanity. I actually jumped when I saw myself open my eyes, red with thirst.

I had to look away; these were memories I wanted to forget. I looked down at my shoes; they faded into the dark tile. Only the shine from the light proved they were there at all. I continued the inventory of my clothes, noticing that they were complete and clean, nothing torn or ratty.

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to figure out why that was. Ignoring the images in front of me, I looked to my right, into the light. It still shone brightly, calling to me. For the moment, however, I was glued to the spot. I returned to the images.

I was training newborns and helping create an army. I saw Maria coming up to me, pretending to care and wrapping her arm around my waist. I thought it was love at the time. We watched the army grow strong and prepare for the oncoming battle. I killed many people, both to create an army and to feed. I didn't know any better.

The images with Maria continued to flash before me. I felt indifferent. I thought for sure I would feel hurt, anger at how she treated me. But instead, I was resigned. It was as though it didn't matter. I was in a good place at the moment, the calm washing over me again. I didn't have to feel hurt or angry anymore.

Finally the images faded out. I stood for another moment before turning back to the light. It was still beautiful and I began walking. I could faintly make out sounds, though nothing was recognizable. It seemed to be a joyous hum, like singing, and I smiled in spite of myself.

Suddenly images appeared on my right. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Alice's face. She was seeing me before she met me. She smiled brightly, realizing her reason for existing. I smiled when I saw her, the feeling of longing growing stronger in my chest.

_She is so beautiful._

"Jazz? Jazz?" Her voice echoed around me. It sounded panicked. I frowned as to why she would be that way. It was the first time I heard anything while I've been here.

The images in front of me had changed again. This time I saw myself walking into a diner and seeing her for the first time. She bounded over to me and started speaking. I couldn't hear her, but I knew what she said. She held her hand out to me and I took it. She told me of a family that embraced a different lifestyle. One where they fed on the blood of animals, not humans. I liked that idea of that and of being with her.

We met the Cullens. They were a little surprised to see us, to see Alice's knowledge of them. But they took us in and accepted us as family. I saw us as we moved from town to town, hiding what we were from the world. Alice and I got married, sharing our love for one another with them. The Cullen clan had three sets of lovers now and Edward was the only one alone. He accepted our situation, yet I felt sorry for him.

Then he met her.

I watched as Bella came into our lives. Edward saved her from the van, nearly exposing us. I wanted her dead; I thought she'd be a threat to Alice. But Alice saw Bella in our future, as one of us. She loved Bella as her sister already, not having met her yet. Similar to our situation. I knew I couldn't go against Alice so I let her go. Bella's blood smelled divine and I had to avoid her. I hadn't as much time to adapt to my new lifestyle and it was hard. I wondered how Edward did it.

I almost attacked her at her birthday party. I felt horrible for doing it. My control wavered and I almost took Edward's love from him. He forgave my mistake, but I was much harder on myself. Even after we left. I blamed myself for our departure. Alice stood by my side during my time of self-loathing. After a few months I came around and accepted the consequences.

Finally the last image of my existence faded from my sight. I stood still, absorbing everything I had just seen. The calm I felt disappeared when I saw Alice and was replaced with longing, desire. I miss her. I love her. I closed my eyes to see her again, her image right behind my eyelids. I was so focused on my memories of Alice that I thought I felt her head on my chest. This was our favorite position; I would hold her tightly to me and smell her vanilla scent. She would run her finger up and down my arm and sigh contently.

Her sigh echoed around me. I shuddered as though I felt it.

The faint sound had grown louder and I could feel calm again. I reluctantly opened my eyes and walked towards the light.

I wasn't far from it when I heard her. "Jazz? Jazz?" Her voice echoed again. I stopped dead in my tracks.

_I'm hearing her. She's near._

I turned around and scanned the area. She wasn't there. But I knew I had heard her plain as day. I couldn't have imagined it, could I?

_Maybe this light is playing tricks on you._

I looked back at the light. It seemed to grow in intensity. It was calling for me, wanting to consume me. I wondered what I would find on the other side. But I didn't move. I didn't know what to do.

_Do I follow the light and never see Alice again? Or follow her voice and never feel peace again?_

"Alice," I called out, unsure if she could hear me. It echoed as before but stronger this time, the sound of it making me jump. I waited.

When I heard her again, I took off running. I ran away from the light, from the peace and calm it offered me. I ran towards her voice, wondering where she was. The images were gone; blackness was in front of me. The only light was from behind me and it was growing weaker and weaker with each stride.

Suddenly I saw a huge pool in front of me. I skidded to a stop and looked down. I drew in a breath at what I saw.

It was me. I was lying in Bella's bed in my bedroom with Alice at my side. I looked dead. Alice was stroking my cheek, telling me she loved me and was never going to give up. I cocked my head to the side. _What is this?_

Carlisle entered the room and proceeded to give me some medication. I winced at the pain. _Wait a minute! How come I felt that?_ I looked around but saw nothing. I returned to the image. Alice lowered her head on the bed while Carlisle spoke to her. For the first time, I could hear what the images were saying.

"He's got a long fight ahead of him. He's worse than when you brought home." Carlisle walked to the door. "Alice, I think it's time you prepared for his death."

Those words hit me hard. _Death? THAT is what's happening?_ I saw my love's shoulders quiver as she began to sob. The image broke my heart and I knew at that moment that I could never leave her. The light was welcoming; it gave me comfort and peace. I would never have to feel pain again. But the one thing it didn't have was Alice.

_I can't lose her._

But I wasn't sure how to get back to her. I had been on this path for some time and didn't pay attention to where the exits were. I continued to watch my wife remain at my side every moment, her eyes growing darker because she needed to hunt.

_Hunt, love. I'll wait right here._ As though I was heard, Esme came into the room. She told her that she had to leave. Alice refused of course. Esme assured her that if I awoke she would get her. I saw Alice reluctantly get up and with one last stroke of my cheek, she left without a word.

As soon as Alice was gone the image in the pool faded away. "Wait!" I called to it, voice bouncing off the blackness. "Don't go. I have to see Alice." It continued to fade until the pool was no more.

I sunk to my knees, despair taking over. I didn't know what to do. Would the image come back when Alice returned? Is this it? Will I never see her again? Never hold her? Never get to tell her how much I love her? She is the reason for my existence; the only reason I continued to go on. I couldn't lose her. No matter how much calm and peace I felt in the light, I would never feel happy if I was separated from her. I had to get back.

I knew it wouldn't be easy when I did. I knew that Victoria had beaten and starved me. I knew there was a journey ahead, but as long as I had Alice I would be okay. And my family. They would remain by my side, cheering me on as I grew stronger. But if necessary, I could live without them. Not without Alice, however.

I must have been sitting here for hours because the image returned when Alice did. I jumped to my feet, eager to see her. She resumed her vigil at my side, eyes never leaving me.

"Jazz? It's me. Open your eyes. Please baby."

Her voice sounded defeated and broken. I ached for her. I wished I could hold her, press her against my stone chest as I took her mouth in mine. I wished I could smell her scent and feel her love for me.

_There has to be a way back._ I looked around again, hoping something had changed. Nothing had of course. Then it hit me. _Of course! The pool! That is the key._

I took a deep breath and one last look at my wife. Then I turned on my heel and walked from the pool. I went about twenty feet before I turned back.

_I'm coming home, Alice._

I started to run. The pool grew closer with each step, my shoes clacking louder than before. When the image was right in front of me I jumped. I hit the water with force and was pulled under. I started falling through the blackness with no end in sight. I was spinning, turning, not able to get a grip on myself.

After falling for what felt like forever, I saw the image. I was approaching fast and braced myself for the impact. I closed my eyes.

The impact never came. But I could hear Alice and she was nearby. She was talking to someone, Emmett I guessed. They were discussing Rosalie and how they would miss her. _What happened to Rosalie?_

I struggled to open my eyes. When I did, they met Alice's golden ones. Emmett was gone.

"Jazz!" she said, a huge smile forming on her beautiful face.

"Alice," I said quietly. I couldn't feel her emotions at the moment; I was too weak for that. But I could see her love pouring out from her eyes. I hoped she could see mine.

"You came back."

I nodded slightly. I was in pain. I couldn't use my powers, couldn't produce venom, but I could feel pain. I knew I would be in for a battle against my own body. But at the moment, I didn't care.

I continued to look at her, wanting to commit her to memory. She stared back into my eyes, never questioning, only loving. Finally she spoke.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said with a smile. That was the first words she said to me when we met. Fitting that she would use them now, when we met again. I returned her smile with one of my own.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," I replied. She held her hand out and I took it, squeezing as hard as I could. I knew it wasn't much, but it was something.

She brought my hand up and rubbed the back of it against her cheek. I released a finger and stroked her face, knowing this was all I could give her at the moment. It seemed to be enough.

"Thank God," Edward's voice said from the doorway. He entered and walked to the edge of the bed. "We weren't sure you were going to make it there. We've all been so worried."

I nodded, my eyes never leaving Alice's. I never wanted to look away from her again.

"I'm sorry," Edward said. That got my attention. I pulled my eyes away from her and looked into his. They were sad.

"For what?"

"For doubting you. I believed you were with Bella and trying to take her away from me. I should have known better."

I shook my head gently. When I spoke, my voice was a whisper. "You had no reason to believe otherwise. There is nothing to forgive."

He nodded. "So, what happened?"

Alice growled at him. "Can we give Jazz a chance to recover before bombarding him with questions?"

Edward nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. Sorry, Jazz." He started to walk towards the door.

"It's okay Edward," I said. "Please tell the others that I'm awake but not to disturb us until Alice comes downstairs." He nodded and left.

I turned back to my wife. Her eyes were sad. I released my hand from hers and cupped her cheek. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here now."

She leaned closer to me, her breath washing over my face. She smelt heavenly. "Promise you won't leave?" She sounded insecure. It broke my heart. _Alice, I came back from contentment because I can't be without you._

"I won't," I whispered. I pulled her to me and pressed my lips to her gently. God, how I missed her lips on mine. They fit perfectly and I found myself wanting to deepen it, to take all of her and make her mine again. However, I knew I didn't have the strength.

She returned the kiss and ran her tongue over my bottom lip. She wasn't asking for permission to enter, more like remembering my taste. We remained like that until my energy was drained.

Alice pulled back enough to look into my eyes. "You need to rest. I'll be right here." And with that, she crawled into bed next to me.

With the last remaining strength that I had, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She laid her head on my chest, where my frozen heart was, and sighed. I closed my eyes at the sound.

"I love you Alice," I whispered as darkness started to take over. I felt her tracing a pattern against my stone chest and I hugged her tighter. The last thing I heard before I blacked out completely was four words that made my dead heart swell.

"I love you back."

**A/N**: Yea! Jasper's back. But it'll take awhile before he's healed. He's been through hell. But maybe we can get some of the answers that we desperately need.

The next chapter will be Bella's POV.

Thanks so much for reading; it means a lot to me. Would you like to read a Jasper/Alice lemon? Let me know!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**: I'm sorry for the delay; real life has been hectic. But the issue has ended, so I should be able to update regularly.

Bella is questioning "Jasper" more. Can she get away before it's too late?

**BPOV**

I looked around the little coffee shop and smiled. This was a gem. Jasper and I stumbled upon it the other day while we were out exploring Reykjavik. It seemed so odd in this town, but I lit up when I saw it. Jasper laughed and tugged on my arm to lead us inside. Immediately we were assaulted with various different scents. For me, it was coffee beans and cream and muffins and fruit. For Jazz, it was those plus many more. Ones that surely tested his control.

People were milling around, deciding what to order and choosing seats. I saw Jasper at the front of the line ordering coffee for me. Most of the women were eyeing him suggestively while the men looked bored.

_I know what you're thinking,_ I thought to the women. _Hot, young meat alert._ I chuckled to myself. He turned from the counter and walked towards me. All of the women in line turned their heads to watch him. He felt their interest. He turned around and smiled wide, exposing his teeth. _If they only knew how sharp those teeth were!_

I was surprised that I wasn't really jealous of it. I knew Jazz said he'd stay with me, but I think this had more to do with the fact that he's not Edward. I was always jealous when another woman looked at him and immediately compared myself to her. Not happening now.

Maybe it's because I knew Jasper's feelings, or thought I did. We spent an incredible amount of time last night exploring each other. I wasn't comfortable with being undressed around him, so we just kissed and touched through clothes. He did get my blouse unbuttoned a bit but was too much of a gentleman to take anything off. I was happy for that. He respected me and the fact that I wanted to take things slow.

And even though his kisses can't rival Edward's, they were still pretty good. Feeling them on my lips made me long for Edward, but at the same time comforted me. I wanted more of them and pulled him closer, deepening them. Jasper growled and buried his hands in my hair. I tugged on his lip and pressed my tongue against his mouth, asking for permission to enter. He granted it and our tongues danced languidly as his right hand moved down to my hip. He gripped me tightly, almost hurting me. My hand left his chest and trailed downwards, stopping to cup him through his pants. He threw back his head and hissed.

"Bella," he said hoarsely, pulling back. "We have to stop."

I sat up and looked into his black eyes. "Did you not like it?"

He got up from the bed and looked down at me. His left hand stroked my right cheek. "I loved it. This is more than what I imagined it would be. But if we don't stop now, things will go too far. I won't take advantage of you like that."

I placed my hand over his and held it in mine. "Thank you, Jazz. Ever since we started running from Victoria, you've always looked out for me. You don't know how I appreciate it."

His black eyes darkened. "You don't know me that well, Bella."

I squeezed his hand. "Yes, I do. I know that you are a wonderful person. You loved Alice very much and you're saving my life. That's who you are Jazz."

He withdrew his hand from mine and stepped back. "You don't know me that well."

I shook my head as Jasper approached the table. He smiled warmly at me. "One black coffee for the beautiful lady."

I laughed. He sat down and leaned back in the chair, stretching his long legs out in front of him. One lady looked down at his feet and giggled to her friend as they passed.

"Do you know what you're doing to these women?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "I can _feel_ it. I only wish they could feel my disinterest. Seriously, this power is annoying at times."

I nodded and took a sip of my drink. "Ow! Damn, that's hot!" I opened my mouth and fanned it, trying to cool it off. Jasper got up from his seat but returned minute later with a handful of half-and-half's.

"The dairy should help cool it," he said. I opened one and drank it down greedily. It didn't taste bad and I could already feel the burn subsiding.

Jasper sat back down and placed his hands around the coffee cup. "I'll cool it a bit," he said.

We sat in silence for a bit watching the people mill around the coffee shop. I worried that the scents would be too much for Jazz and he'd snap, but somehow I knew that wouldn't happen. He's been able to kiss me, something he couldn't do before, and that told me his control improved greatly. I knew these humans were in no danger.

_But what about you?_

That stupid voice was back. I don't know why it was speaking to me now, or why it thought there was a problem, but I wish it would go away.

"You okay?" he asked me. I looked at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I placed my hand over his.

He shrugged, looking at the coffee cup. "You were uneasy there for a second. I thought maybe you were regretting last night."

I raised my eyebrows at him. _Don't mention what happened before._ "Why would I regret that, Jazz? It was _me_ who kissed you, remember?"

His black eyes rose up to meet mine. "Yeah, I remember. I also remember that I let it go too far."

I shook my head. "You stopped _before_ it went too far. That was great of you."

He sighed. "I'm not great, Bella. I wish you'd believe me."

I changed the subject. He has been quiet and down on himself lately. Whenever I asked him about it, he would never tell me.

"Who was Maria?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. He looked at me.

"What?"

"Maria. Who was she?"

He swallowed and his black eyes darkened. "She was the one who made me."

There was a tension that developed around us. I could tell that he didn't want to talk about her, but I had to keep him talking. He's been growing distant and I'm aching from lack of contact.

"Did you love her?"

He shook his head slowly and pushed the coffee cup back to me. "It's pretty cool now. Sorry." I smiled and took it from him.

"I thought I did at the time, but I was naïve. She used me to get what she wanted. I didn't know what love was until I met Alice."

I took a sip of the coffee. "Was there a woman you loved while you were human?"

"No."

I kept pressing. He didn't seem uncomfortable, just cautious. It was as though he was unsure where this conversation was going. _That makes two of us!_

"So Alice was your only love?"

He nodded. "I would do anything for her. I still find myself thinking she's alive at times. It's kind of disconcerting, really. I've suffered so much pain from her death that I can't believe I forget that she's gone."

"I feel the same way. Sometimes I forget that Edward's gone." I took another sip. "Sometimes when we kiss, I feel guilty, like I'm betraying Edward. Then I remember that he's gone and I shouldn't."

Jasper sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "So you think about Edward while kissing me?"

I felt my cheeks grow warm. "I-I-I uh…."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "No," I squeaked out. "The guilt and thoughts come later," I lied. "When I kiss you, I'm right there with you."

He had a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. "You're a horrible liar. Did Edward ever tell you that?"

"Once or twice," I admitted.

He laughed. "Bella, it's okay. I've felt guilt too. But I remind myself that she's gone and I have to move on. She would want me to move on. And that involves you."

My cheeks warmed even more now. "Thanks," I said.

His black eyes shined. That reminded me.

"When was the last time you ate, Jazz?" I asked, thankful to change the subject.

"Yesterday," he said casually.

"Then why are your eyes black?"

He didn't answer right away. "They've been black since Alice died. In a way, it's like I'm in mourning for her."

I smiled. "Like wearing black?"

"Exactly."

_He's lying_, the voice told me. _You know something's going on. Why are you ignoring the signs? You NEED to get away from him. He's dangerous. His eyes PROVE that. Remember what happened on the road to Charlotte's?_

My mind wandered back to yesterday afternoon. We had taken a trip to visit Charlotte and Peter, only to find out that they had moved. While Jasper got information from the man who lived there now, I wandered down the path. The landscape was beautiful and I thought about how lucky those two were to live here. Although I couldn't stand it here year-round, I was enjoying our trip.

And instantly, I was sad. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my mother and father, to feel the warmth of the Los Angeles sun on my face and to return to my job. I had called them and taken family medical leave and they assured me my job was safe. But I felt so helpless, so useless now. I was constantly relying on Jasper and losing my independence. I wanted to be back to work, to see my friends and return to my life. Hell, I even missed Sonny and wanted to hear him bark at me as I left for work.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Jasper approach me. He placed his hands on my shoulder and nuzzled his nose against my neck. I tensed and he noticed it. He asked me what was wrong and I told him I wanted to go home. He said he understood but that we couldn't. There was too much at stake.

"You should forget everything about your life there," he said coldly.

I turned around to look at him. "Are you serious? Forget about my job? My parents? Edward? I didn't even get to bury him. How can I just forget?"

"Because you're with me!" he snapped. I noticed his eyes were dead again. "I'm only going to say this once, Bella," he growled. "If you want to live, you will listen to me."

His grip had tightened on my shoulders, so much that it hurt. I could feel the bone weakening. "Jazz! You're hurting me!"

His eyes didn't change. "Do. You. Understand?" he asked quietly. There was a threat in that tone too. I nodded, praying he'd release me.

He did. He turned and walked away from me without a word. I collapsed to the ground, shaking and sobbing. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Every time his eyes went dead, he became different. It was as though Jasper left and was replaced with something else. A machine maybe?

Later in the hotel room, Jasper apologized for his behavior. I hadn't spoken to him for the rest of the day. He could feel the fear and pain I was feeling. He gave me a bag of ice for my shoulders, apologizing again. I wanted him to believe that I believed him and I did. It was that damn voice that didn't.

So I pressed my lips to his, not really knowing why. I whispered that I was sorry and that he was only looking out for me. Then we fell on the bed and spent the next thirty minutes exploring each other. Our acceptance of each other's apology.

The voice was silent then. But it was back now.

I finished the rest of my coffee and looked around. The busy hum had died down now and there were only a few people in the shop. I took in a deep breath and smelled the coffee beans. I closed my eyes.

"Nice, isn't it?" Jasper asked. I jumped.

"Sorry," he said sincerely. "Are you ready to go?" He stood up and held out his hand.

Something inside me said to take it, do not do anything to anger him further. I stretched my hand out and stood up. He pulled me to his chest and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Let the ladies cry over that for awhile," he said, chuckling. I smiled, looking into his eyes. The black was warm, almost liquid. _So hard to believe he was a monster yesterday. What the hell happened? Where did he go?_

Keeping his arm around me, he reached over and picked up the coffee cup. We walked near the door and he tossed it in the trash. Stepping outside, I shivered as a cool breeze greeted us.

"Here," he said, taking off his jacket. He wrapped it around me and I noticed his shirt tight against his muscles. The first three buttons were undone and there was no undershirt on, so I got a glimpse of his pale chest.

And just like that, my libido woke up.

He finished sticking my arm into the jacket and leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "Thank you," he said.

I looked at him questiongly. He placed both hands at my hips and drew me close against his stone chest. "I can smell and feel your arousal. It's a major compliment." He moved from my ear and nuzzled my jaw. "But I think we should get going. There's plenty of time later." He stopped when he reached my pulse point at my neck.

I had a moment of panic. _It would be so easy for him. You know he's had trouble with his control in the past. It's gotten better, but all he has to do is sink his teeth in. You'd never know what hit you._ With that thought, I froze.

Jasper could sense my fear. He slowly drew in a deep breath of my scent and gently placed a kiss at the pulse point. His lips lingered there for a few moments before pulling away.

"Time to go, Bella."

The voice inside me spoke. _To whom?_

**A/N**: To whom, indeed?

The next two chapters are vital in this story. You _don't_ want to miss them.

As always, thanks for reading. Please review; you know I love it!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: A few questions are answered in this chapter. It's about time, I know.

**EPOV**

The plane ride was never going to end. At least, that's how it felt. I was anxious and nervous. I didn't know what I'd find when I landed in Iceland. I only hoped I wasn't too late.

Alice's visions had started to return to her. We knew Bella was in Iceland, but we weren't sure where. The other day she saw the hotel she was in…along with the Jasper replica. And thank God nothing had happened yet. I wasn't sure which one scared me more…Bella being killed or Bella sleeping with that _thing._

_She wouldn't do that. She loves you too much._

I knew that, but I was still uneasy. I kept my face focused on the window, looking out at the clouds as it felt like we crawled by. I made a point of having a single seat; I didn't want anyone next to me when I might snap. The fact that there was someone in front and behind me was not safe either. But as long as I didn't receive any disturbing news, they were safe.

I turned away from the window and laid my head back on the headrest. I closed my eyes to make sense of everything that happened the last few days.

We found Jasper. I couldn't believe it. I was convinced that he was with Bella in Iceland but instead he was a prisoner of Victoria these last four weeks. And he was dying when we found him.

He wasn't healed, not by a long shot. Carlisle gives him medicine regularly and the family has been offering never-ending support, but ultimately the fight is his alone. He is getting better though. The gray in his eyes has disappeared and they are turning back to gold. Right now, they are a warm amber color. Thank God we were able to get him blood in time.

It was not without its consequences, though. When we first found him, we fed him human blood. Alice was right; human blood had nutrients and vitamins that would help him regain his strength faster than animal blood. And it worked. Within two days he was walking around, though slow and calculated. He was lean, weight had been lost and his body was lank. His eyes then were red and he noticed that he was reverting back to his old self.

We knew we had to do something when he attacked one of the wolves. Like clockwork, they visited for regular donations to help him. Sam just happened to be there when Jasper came down the stairs. He smelled him and lunged, knocking Sam to the ground and sinking his teeth into his wrist. Emmett luckily was nearby and grabbed Jasper, trying to get him off of Sam and called for Carlisle. Jasper wasn't having any of that. You know how you shouldn't bother an animal when it's eating? That it can turn and attack? That's what Jasper did. When Emmett grabbed him, he turned and sank his teeth into Emmett's arm. It did nothing to Emmett and he continued to try to pull him off. Jasper's hand remained on Sam's torso, pushing him down. He growled as he pulled his teeth from Emmett, realizing that it was doing nothing, and lunged for Sam again. His teeth pierced Sam's neck but wasn't able to drink anymore because Emmett grabbed his hair and yanked him back. Jasper growled again and returned to Sam's wrist.

At that moment, Alice and I had returned from a hunt and I froze at the scene. Alice jumped into action, pulling Sam's wrist free as Jasper snarled and hissed at her. Emmett managed to pull him off and pin him down. Because of Jasper's condition, he was too weak to fight back, his energy spent from trying to eat Sam. He continued to snarl and growl, but once Emmett had him down, he would stay down.

I broke out of my stupor and ran to Sam. I thanked God that Jasper's venom had not yet returned; he was still too weak for that. Carlisle appeared at that moment with a needle. He told Sam to hold still and injected him, explaining that this will help him regenerate faster and not leave a scar. Then I lifted him up and placed him on the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Sam," I said as I placed him down.

"It's okay," he responded. His thoughts told me that he didn't blame Jazz. "We knew this was a possibility when we started these donations. I'm just glad it was me and not another member of the pack. This way, the treaty's not broken."

I nodded and told him to rest. Sam was really great and understanding. He could declare war on us for what happened, but he didn't. He didn't even scream when Jasper attacked him.

"I won't tell Jacob right away," he said as I started to leave. I turned back and looked at him. His eyelids were heavy and he was starting to fall asleep. "He's been aching for a fight and he doesn't need this as ammunition. Although I'm Alpha he's taken to do things for himself. He's becoming quite unreasonable and I don't want to cause trouble."

"Thank you, Sam. For everything." I turned and walked out of the room. Jasper had been placed in his bedroom and I scaled the stairs two at a time. I heard voices as I reached the door.

"Let me go! There's a human down there! I need his blood!"

"Shhh, Jazz. You don't. You're fine."

"Get off me! I'll rip your throat out!"

Laughter. "I'd like to see you try."

I opened the door. Jazz was lying in the bed, still spent from his attack and Alice was sitting on him, straddling him, holding him down. She was calm. Her thoughts told me that she didn't blame him for what happened.

"None of us do," I said as I approached. She looked at me and smiled.

"How's Sam?" she asked. Jasper thrashed under her, trying to claw her and she hissed.

"He's fine. Resting now. He doesn't blame us."

She nodded. "After this bloodlust passes, Jazz is going to feel so guilty. I'm sure he'll never forgive himself. He'd never do this otherwise."

I just realized that Emmett and Carlisle were not in the room. I closed the door to not tempt Jasper further and sat down on the bed.

"Maybe feeding him human blood wasn't the best idea," I said, turning to look at him. His eyes were closed, his blond hair in disarray. His right hand rested on Alice's thigh, the same hand that he tried to claw her with and she was pinning his left hand above him. Under different circumstances, they would be getting ready to make love and I would give them their privacy. However, given the situation, there was nothing sexual about it.

"It was the only way," she said. "I knew there was a risk but we had to take it. And he's been good. Sam is the only one he's attacked."

"Only because he was too weak to get out," I said. "I'm afraid that this will set him back and he won't be able to return to his vegetarian lifestyle."

She removed her hand from his and stroked his cheek. "It's true it's been hard for him, but he's improved over the years. You've seen it. He made sure to improve his control after he almost attacked Bella that day. He often wondered how you were able to maintain your control." She turned to head to look at me. "He'll be okay. He just needs to heal."

And with that, the rest of the family were banned from their bedroom. Alice kept a watchful eye on her husband, making sure he never left. At times he was volatile, the bloodlust becoming too much and we heard things breaking. Alice, always patient Alice, never took it personally. She was able to calm him down and bring animals in. Slowly, his red eyes faded to the amber that they are today.

Everyday he got better. I had been doubtful at first; worried that we would never get Jasper back, but now was convinced that he would return to his old self. There were some rough patches, but Alice never left his side.

His strength was returning. So much so, in fact, that he went hunting with us the night before I left. Well, we hunted and he sat against a tree, per Carlisle's orders. I had so many questions that I wanted to ask him, but Alice forbade me to. She wanted Jazz to concentrate on getting better and my bombarding with questions wouldn't help.

I had to know about one, however.

"Who is with Bella?" I asked him when Alice was out of earshot. Or so I hoped.

"Clone."

He proceeded to tell me how Victoria strapped him down, beat him and tore a few strands of hair from his head to create this clone. She had an elaborate machine and needed his DNA to complete the process. That is why the clone had memories, though not as many, and why he had Jasper's power, although again not like him.

"Whenever Bella feels calm from him, it's probably herself imagining it," he said. He ran his hand over the spot where the hairs were gone. "I hope this grows back. I hate the idea of a bald spot," he said with a chuckle.

I laughed. "Will the venom reproduce it?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. If not, I'm sure we can get Carlisle to devise something."

I nodded. Then asked another question. "How is he controlled?"

Jasper laid his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. He was losing strength. "His wristband." He slowly opened his eyes and pointed at the one I wore. "She took my wristband and managed to alter it so a steady stream of her venom seeps into his system. Without it, he could be like me." He chuckled. "A sick monster."

"Stop that," I said. "You're not a monster and you're getting better. So the venom somehow pumps into his cloned body and that controls him?"

He nodded slowly. "And because he's a clone, he doesn't need to hunt. That's why his eyes are always black." Those last words were a whisper and he closed his eyes again, his breathing shallow. I knew we had to return home. I called for Alice and she was by his side in a matter of seconds.

"I knew he was going to push himself too far," she said on our way back. "He wants to be well, wants to help so he's pushing himself. It's going to make it worse."

_And now I'm on a plane to Iceland_.

Knowing what I was dealing with would make this easier. Knowing that I could kill this clone without worrying about destroying my brother made my rage for Victoria increase. She had developed an elaborate plan, and even though I didn't know everything, I knew what I needed to know.

_She's a dead woman._

I was relieved when I heard the pilot announce that we would be landing soon. I would hail a cab and head straight for the Hilton. I didn't care how I got the information to where their room was, I just had to get it. Then I would bust open the door and take Bella away.

_Like it will be that easy._ I hate that voice.

When exiting the plane, I had to tell myself not to yell at the passengers for going too slow. It wasn't their fault and I couldn't draw unnecessary attention. Finally I walked into the airport and started to head for the doors.

I slung the duffle bag over my shoulder. I hadn't packed much, just a few essentials so not to draw suspicion. I pulled my cell phone out and dialed the number we had hunted for. I wasn't sure what I was going to do if the clone answered.

Four rings…five. No one picked up. When I heard the automated voicemail, I hung up. I walked outside and looked around for a cab.

My phone vibrated. The number I had dialed was calling me back. I braced myself for what was going to happen.

"Hello?" a female voice said.

_Thank God!_

"Bella! It's me. It's Edward."

The line was silent. I didn't even know if she was still there. "Bella?"

I heard her breathing. "Y-you're dead."

"Technically, yes. But at the moment, I'm very much alive." _What the hell did he tell her?_

"Edward?" her voice was small.

"Yes, it's me. I swear. Ask me something that I would know." I had stepped back from the curb to take the call. This also put me in the shadows so I wasn't visible to onlookers.

"Uh…what happened to Jeremy?"

_Good question._ "He's dead. But I won't tell you how."

She was silent again, longer this time. Her breathing had increased so I knew she was still on the line.

"Bella, you have to listen to me. I will explain everything later, I promise. I just want you to know that that's not Jasper you're with."

"W-who is it?"

"A clone. Just trust me, Bella. I'm at the airport here in Reykjavik and about to go to your hotel. Do whatever you can to keep yourselves there. I'll deal with…_it_ when I get there."

"Okay," she said slowly. I heard a noise on that end.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

Muffled noises, what appeared to be the clone's voice, and then a distinct scream from Bella. I froze.

"Bella! Bella!" I shouted into the phone. People were looking at me as they passed by and I probably looked like a mad man. I growled at a few of them.

_What the hell are you looking at?_

The line went dead.

I stared at my phone, panic coursing through me. _He has her._ With that thought I ran to the edge of the sidewalk and hailed the first cab. I literally leaped onto the hood to get it to stop.

"The Hilton hotel," I yelled at the surprised cabbie from the windshield. He nodded. I jumped off and threw the door open, throwing my bag inside and sat down, ignoring the looks and thoughts of the onlookers.

"And step on it," I told him. He looked at me with scared eyes but took off. I knew I was dangerously close to exposing myself, but I didn't care. All I cared about at the moment was getting to Bella.

I only hoped I wasn't too late.

**A/N**: Uh-oh.

Thanks for reading! Please make my day and review. It makes me so happy.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: This is Bella's view of that phone call and what happens after.

**BPOV**

I heard Jazz's phone ringing while he was out. I leaned my head back against the tub and closed my eyes. I didn't want to answer it, that wasn't my job. And I knew he wouldn't like it.

The phone calls had dropped dramatically. Usually only once or twice a day now would it disturb us. He seemed annoyed every time, but always took the call. He'd move into a different room of the suite and speak low, too low for me to hear. Or he'd move into the hall so I couldn't follow him without being heard. Ever since I was caught eavesdropping, I've avoided the temptation to listen. I knew it would only spell trouble for me.

The times I hated most was when it rang when we were…occupied. We hadn't gotten that far, only shirts off, but I was craving whatever contact I could get. When the phone rang, it killed the mood. And when he returned, he would tell me to get dressed; we were done for the day. I cursed whoever was on the other end of the line for screwing with my libido.

Problem was, I knew those phone calls weren't good. Jazz's behavior has gotten stranger and stranger every day. It's as though Jasper has disappeared and been replaced with something else. I can't explain it, but I notice. He's more cautious and hesitant than ever, never allowing me to go outside. If I want ice or something from the front desk, he'll get it.

_He thinks you're going to run._

It's true I've thought about it. I would hate to do that to Jasper considering how great he's been to me, but something isn't right. His dead eyes come more and more and now there's less affection. The last time he touched me was three days ago, and that was only to squeeze my shoulder. He would lie in bed with me at night, the way Edward used to, to help me fall asleep. Not anymore. He's generally gone when I go to bed. During those times, I've thought about running, but I knew he'd find me. He'd pick up my scent and I didn't know where else to go. He'd immediately follow me home and probably kill me if I returned to Los Angeles. I couldn't very well go to Forks or Jacksonville either, not with my parents there. Can we say smorgasbord?

I was basically trapped where I was.

Because of that, I've become distant. I speak when spoken to, but don't reach out to him anymore. My protector is gone, as I knew he would be. I knew that Jasper would get tired of watching over me and find some way to end it.

_I just hope when he leaves he doesn't kill me. But knowing how volatile he is right now, I wouldn't bet on it._

The ringing ceased and the phone began beeping, indicating a missed call. I groaned and slowly climbed out of the tub. My head pounded and I didn't want to deal with that annoying sound any longer than I had to. I reached for the towel and began drying myself off, placing a hand on the wall for support.

_I shouldn't have drunk so much last night._

I told Jasper that I wanted to visit the lounge downstairs. I figured he'd be upset and throw a fit, but he wasn't. In fact, he said it would be good for me to have a few drinks. "One last hurrah," he said with a smile. With that, he accompanied me downstairs and we settled at the bar for a drink. I intended to only have one, but he kept asking the bartender for refills.

"I'll be sick," I moaned after the fourth one was poured.

"That's fine," Jasper said with a smile. "I've never seen you drunk; I'm curious as to how you'll be." Then he placed his hand on my thigh. "I know I've been distant lately, but there's a reason for that. I'm feeling lustful right now. Maybe things will happen."

I drank a total of eight rum and Cokes before falling off the chair. The next thing I remembered was being carried to bed. I reached for him when he started to pull away. I tried pulling him close to me, wanting his affection, but he sighed and released me. "Not tonight, Bella."

"But you commented.…" My speech was slurred. I pulled him to me and pressed my lips against his.

"I know, but you're in no shape to move," he said when he pulled away. "Besides, I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. Tomorrow's another day; we'll see how that goes."

_That didn't go anywhere._

I awoke to a monster headache and him gone. He had left aspirin and a glass of water by the bed. At the time I thought that was sweet.

Then I saw the note. "Have to take care of some stuff; I'll be back when I can."

So there I was, alone in the hotel and quickly throwing on a shirt and pair of sweatpants before going to his phone. It did surprise me that he forgot it. Even though it didn't ring as much, it was always with him; like a security blanket.

Whoever called didn't leave a message and I didn't recognize the number. My curiosity got the better of me and I hit "redial." I figured it was one of his old vampire friends calling for a chat.

_He was so distant when I asked about Maria._

The person on the other end picked up but didn't say anything. After a few seconds, I couldn't stand it. "Hello?" I asked timidly.

"Bella! It's me. It's Edward."

_What?_ _What kind of sick joke was this? Did Jasper set someone up to this?_

That wouldn't be like him, but again he's been so strange lately. I had begun to wonder if bipolar disorder existed in vampires. _If Carlisle was alive, he could check him out._

I must have been silent for longer than I thought because the person on the other line spoke. "Bella?"

_It does sound like Edward. Could it be possible?_

"Y-you're dead," I said pointedly. I still didn't know what was going on, but I was starting to get annoyed.

"Technically, yes. But at the moment, I'm very much alive."

I drew in a breath. This couldn't be! He was dead, I saw for myself. I held his body in my arms.

_Held A body. It was decapitated, remember?_ That damn voice was back, the one that has been telling me not to trust Jasper. That was the voice of reason. I only wish I had picked up on it at the time.

"Edward?" I asked softly, not believing it could be true.

Yes, it's me," the voice said. "I swear. Ask me something that I would know."

I wracked my brain to think of something that only Edward would know, something that Jasper wouldn't have found out. He would have told the Cullens about his human parents, so that didn't work, and I'm sure they knew all about our sex life. Neither of those would do.

Then it hit me.

"What happened to Jeremy?" I asked. I knew the answer, but wanted to hear it. I wanted to know how he killed the man who raped me.

"He's dead. But I won't tell you how." His voice was melodic and beautiful and very much Edward.

It was him!

I couldn't believe it. What happened? Why did Jasper lie to me? _Did_ he lie to me? Maybe he really thought Edward was dead and that he was doing the right thing for me. But then why would he get so upset whenever I mentioned Edward's name?

If Edward's alive, maybe the other Cullens are too. It didn't make sense that Victoria would have killed _all_ of them, no matter how big her army was. There were seven of them and they were strong; they'd be able to take some of the newborns out. I've seen their strength and felt it too. I felt it from Edward when he held me too tightly sometimes. I felt it from Emmett when he'd give me a bear hug. I saw how deadly they could be when threatened. I was sometimes on the receiving end of that.

I didn't realize that I had been quiet for so long. The voice, Edward, spoke again. "Bella, you have to listen to me. I will explain everything later, I promise. I just want you to know that that's not Jasper you're with."

I froze. My conscience did a little happy dance. _I told you so! I told you so!_ it kept repeating over and over.

"W-who is it?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"A clone. Just trust me, Bella. I'm at the airport here in Reykjavik and about to go to your hotel. Do whatever you can to keep yourselves there. I'll deal with…_it_ when I get there."

_A clone._ I never, in my wildest dreams, thought that. But it made sense; the consistent black eyes, no need for nourishment. Then I had a terrifying thought.

_But if it's a clone, where's the real Jasper? Is HE the one who's dead? And does the clone mean he's working for Victoria? Has this whole thing been a trick?_

"Okay," I said as the truth began to sink in. _I'm in real danger._

I was about to say something else when I heard the door slam behind me. I froze and turned around to a very angry Jasper-clone.

"Give me the phone," he hissed.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked on the other end. I slowly lowered the phone from my ear and stood facing the vampire in front of me.

"I said, give me the phone," the clone hissed again. I shook my head.

"I know what you are. You're working for Victoria and Edward's alive. He's on his way. You'll never get away with whatever you're planning to do."

During my whole try-to-scare-vampire-by-telling-him-his-vampire-brother-is-coming-for-him act, Jasper appeared right in front of me. His eyes were dead again, but this time I understood why. I tried backing up but was already against a wall. I looked around for a way to escape.

"You've annoyed me for the last time," he hissed. He raised his hand to strike and I flinched away, screaming. He smacked the phone out of my hand and it flew against the wall and shattered into a million pieces. When he hit me, I heard the bones crack.

My hand was now broken. I yelped in pain and gripped my hand as I turned back to face him.

_Stall him._

"Jasper, what happened? What did I do?" I asked innocently. I brought my other hand up slowly and stroked his cheek, hoping to calm him.

He growled. "Remove your hand before you have another broken one."

I did, quickly.

"You have been questioning me and my motives for awhile now. I think it's time you found out the truth." He reached his hand out to grab me and I ducked under his arm, running for the door. I heard him hiss as he turned around.

"You can't outrun me," he said. I didn't care, I still ran. I ran towards the door and tried it, locked of course. I unhooked it and flung it open.

It flew shut. Jasper was right beside me. He gripped my hair.

"When will you learn? You can't get away," he smiled, showing me his teeth. _If he's a clone, his teeth may not be as sharp._

I reached up to pull his hand away, though it was futile. I grabbed onto his wristband and managed to yank it off. He yelped and doubled-over, releasing me.

_What the…?_

I didn't have time to think, he was already reaching for it. I kicked him in the nose, effectively breaking my foot in the process. He wasn't expecting it and he fell back, shaking his head.

Even with my broken foot, I ran. I threw things at him to slow him down. I knew it wouldn't hurt, but having to jump over something might slow him down a tad. I even managed to get one of the tables overturned as he approached. He hissed as it bounced off his foot. And I continued to run.

I ran to the farthest room, a room we weren't using, and hid in the closet. I pressed my back against the corner and slid down quickly, the pain in my hand and foot becoming excruciating. I didn't know what I was thinking, or why I even thought I'd be safe by doing that, but I had to try something.

_Fight or flight instinct._ Well, I fought. Now I'm fleeing.

I heard Jasper a minute later. He talked to me outside the door. "Bella, Bella, Bella," he said. "I can hear your heartbeat and smell you. Don't you think it would have been a little more fun if you had actually left the apartment?"

The door was yanked off its hinges and he smiled down at me. He stepped in and reached for me. I brought my arms up, flailing everywhere in an attempt to stop him. He grabbed my neck and yanked me out.

"Jasper please," I gasped. His grip was strong. He lifted me up in the air so my feet were dangling. I kicked at the air, hoping to hit something, but had no luck. I gripped his arm, although useless, to try to get him to release me.

"Jasper," I repeated.

He chuckled. "Jasper's dead, Bella." He looked into my eyes. "I've let you live long enough, now it's time to meet your executioner."

His grip tightened; he was crushing my windpipe. My eyes bulged and my breathing was sporadic; I was gasping for air.

"Jas…per" I said weakly. I saw stars as my eyelids began to close. I heard his laughter increase.

Then everything went blank.

**A/N**: Oh, crap!

Thanks for reading. Please make my day and review.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**: There is sexual content in this chapter.

**VPOV**

I hung up the phone and continued walking down the hallway. I was giddy as a schoolgirl. They were on their way! Before long, I will have Bella in my grasp. Then all I had to do was wait for Edward to show up and watch the life leave his love's eyes.

_It will destroy him. He'll never recover…and I'll have my revenge._

I chuckled to myself as I reached my destination. It was quiet in there, an excellent sign. I turned the knob and entered quickly.

"How is she?" I asked the gorgeous man standing by the window. The sun was out and he sparkled magnificently.

"That last dose of venom took a long time to work. She's fighting it more and more now." He turned to look at her. "I don't know if it's worth it, Victoria. It might be better to just kill her."

I walked over to the blond-haired beauty sitting in the chair. Her golden eyes had darkened and she was beginning to mutter "kill Cullen" under her breath. I placed my hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. No reaction.

"No, she's fine. She's essential to my plan. She will be holding Edward back as he watches Bella die." I turned and walked to the man, still by the window.

Although James was my true love, I couldn't deny my attraction to him. He was tall and slender with dishwater blond hair and a prominent chin. He was my first recruit for this battle and was more than eager to shed some blood. He was strong and fast and his eyes glowed red with anticipation.

I placed my hand on his chest and he closed his eyes. I brought my lips to his and kissed him passionately. He responded in kind, holding me tightly against him and finding his way into my hair. He tasted of mint, similar to James, and I moaned into his mouth.

"God, I love kissing you," he purred. I pulled back slightly and saw his eyes were closed and he was breathing in my woodsy scent. I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"I feel the same way." It was a lie, but barely. I _did_ enjoy kissing him, but nothing compared to my James. He kissed me like there was no tomorrow. It was animalistic and primal; I absolutely loved it. It made me feel sexy and desired. I knew that James couldn't get enough of me.

Riley was good, his lips strong and firm, but he treated me like a lady. The kisses were passionate and intense but always with an air of human about them. While James would act like it was the last time, this man always acted like the first time.

A noise startled us and we looked over to it. She had stood up, knocking a table over in the process. The wristband was prominently displayed on her slender wrist, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. When she spoke, her words were cold.

"When do we get the show on the road?"

I left Riley's embrace and walked to her, alert. I knew the venom worked, but she had been fighting it so much lately that I was unsure when she was in my power. As I approached, I noticed the last spots of gold turn to black in her eyes.

I smiled. _She's ready._

"Soon, my dear. Very soon." I placed my hand on her arm. She hissed and pulled away. _Perfect._ The fact that she didn't want any physical contact meant she would be deadly. Edward's sweet talk wouldn't work on her…or so I hoped.

"Jasper is on his way with her. He left clues in the hotel for Edward to find. It's only a matter of time now." I removed my hand and she went to stand by Riley.

The two of them had formed a friendship since she was brought here. Riley was like a big brother to her, always protecting and coddling her. It annoyed me at first. She was supposed to help kill her adopted brother and now she had another one?

Then I realized that might be for the best. If she doesn't think of Edward as family, she can do what he asks without a second of hesitation. And after Bella and Edward were dead, the Cullens would be destroyed and I could on without any interference from them. Maybe even secure a place with the Volturi.

I had fully planned on keeping Riley around. He was fun and he made me laugh. Who knows? Maybe I would learn to love him after a few centuries. I wasn't sure about her, though. True, I wanted the clan of three that I had when Laurent and James were alive, but I wasn't sure she was the one to be part of it. Riley told me that if everything she loves is destroyed, she will have no choice. She will be loyal. She will be a nomad like us and therefore, not a threat.

Riley is a genius sometimes.

"Good," she said with a smile. Riley turned to her.

"You know what you need to do?"

She nodded. "My job will be to hold Edward in place while Bella is killed. Then help rip him to shreds." Riley nodded and threw his arm over her shoulders.

"I love this woman," he said with a smile.

My phone buzzed. I opened it quickly to see a text from Jasper.

"He's close. I'll make sure that everything is ready for Bella. We want her as…comfortable as possible," I said with a smirk.

Riley removed his arm and walked to me. "I'll come with you."

I was about to object when he ran his hand up and down my arm. I felt tingles all through me and closed my eyes. _He has such a way with women._ I could only nod that he was welcome.

We made our way to the door and I checked the lock. I knew it wouldn't keep her in if she was determined to get out, but she didn't seem to realize that. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her sit back down and fold her hands across her lap.

"I'll be waiting," she said patiently. I smirked.

After closing the door, I began walking in the other direction. I had a room made up for Bella while we waited for her lover to get here. It was your typical cell; it had a cot with no sheets, a sink and a chair to sit in. The walls were gray and there were no windows. There were strict orders that no one entered the room without my permission. I would not allow Jasper to see her. Although he did his job, I couldn't shake the feeling that he still cared for her.

_Ridiculous!_ my thoughts said. _He's a clone, not the real thing._

"What about Jasper?" Riley asked me. Sometimes we were so in tune.

"It will be your job to keep him occupied. I want Bella to see him again, it'll crush her. She believes that Jasper would never betray his family. Well, Rosalie did, so why not her brother?"

Riley stared at me for a minute before nodding. He had a hard time accepting the fact that Rosalie would betray the Cullens; she had been so loyal. I promised him that my venom would do the trick.

"Are you sure the real Jasper's dead?"

I nodded. "I carried his limp body from the basement and set the building on fire. I heard the Cullens coming but there was no way they would have made it in time. There was nothing left of the building. Besides," I said, closing the door and walking away. "He was dead long before that."

"Maria won't be happy," he said. I stopped in my tracks and turned to him, hissing.

"Maria will survive. I know she wanted him back but there was no way he would ever give up that little pixie. He loves her for some reason. And killing her wouldn't do because he'd find us, along with the other Cullens. The only way to eliminate the problem was to eliminate him."

Riley walked towards me, holding his hand out. "And you don't think Alice will come after us?"

I shook my head and took his hand. "No. She's not hell-bent on revenge. She'll be too upset about him 'leaving' her that she'll forget about us. She doesn't like conflict; she'll ask the other members of the Cullen clan to leave us alone. The only one who wouldn't listen is Edward, but he'll be dead anyways." I massaged his hand. "Now, let's put them out of our heads. I want to enjoy Bella's arrival. I don't want all the extra baggage surrounding us."

He nodded and kissed me again. "Whatever you say." We walked in silence to the big room where the battle would go down. This place was as big as a castle; Riley was lucky to find it. When I told him something obscure, I figured a little cabin in the middle of nowhere. I had no idea that he would go out of his way to find this castle-like mansion.

"A castle fit for a queen," he said giving me a peck on the cheek. "My queen."

It was a sweet gesture, even if a little overdone.

Upon entering the grand ballroom, I saw everything ready. Newborns were in every corner, ready to strike. I hoped that wouldn't be necessary, but I knew Edward was strong. He could easily destroy them. They were the first line of defense; my blond-haired accomplice would be the last.

_He'll never expect it._

I heard the door open and Jasper walked in, carrying Bella on his shoulder. Her arms were swinging limp like a rag doll. She looked so peaceful, so content. He told me he had to apply pressure to her windpipe and make her pass out to get her here. She was beginning to figure things out.

"Apparently, she was talking with Cullen."

My mouth dropped. "_How_ did he find the number, Jasper?"

He shrugged. "Don't look at me. I didn't give it to anyone."

My eyes narrowed. Someone knew. Someone was working with them and I was determined to find out who it was. And then it hit me.

"Rosalie," I said turning to Riley. He shook his head.

"She's too well guarded. There's no way she would have told Cullen. Besides," he said, stroking my cheek. He was trying to calm me. "How would she get the number in the first place? The only one who had it was you."

_He's right. I never let anyone see the number, including Riley, and frequently switched phones if someone touched mine. I couldn't risk exposure._

"And I changed the number a few times as well," Jasper said. "As a precaution."

"So that explains why he's headed for the hotel."

Jasper nodded. "He'll show up there and see the 'clues' that I left for him. He'll figure it out and come running." He looked around. "I don't think it'll be long now."

I grinned wildly and Riley did as well. "That's what I want to hear." I turned to Jasper. "Thank you for your help. Please place her in the back room and _do not_ speak to Rosalie. If I find out you had _any_ contact with her, I will kill you."

He started walking back to the room. "You don't scare me, Victoria," he shouted over his shoulder. "I'm not real, remember? I don't know fear."

_He has a point._

Riley shook his head. "I can't wait to end him."

"He knows it's coming; that's why he isn't afraid. But of course, Edward must see him. I think he'll be placed before Rosalie. Edward must die thinking his family betrayed him."

I knew there wasn't much time before Edward arrived and that thought _really_ turned me on. I grabbed Riley and pulled him to me, pressing my lips to his hungrily. He returned in kind, running his hands up and down the length of my body, before ripping my shirt off. He began peppering kisses down my throat and along my collarbone. He continued down to my breasts and kissed over the fabric of my bra. My nipples perked immediately.

"Riley," I moaned. "Fuck me."

Not caring if anyone saw, he pushed me down to the floor of the ballroom within half a second. A low growl emitted from his throat as I began yanking at the buttons on his shirt before just tearing it to shreds.

_Now THIS is the primal attitude I like…and completely different for him._

My jeans were off and flown across the room. He made his way down my body, licking and sucking every inch. My head jerked back on the hard floor as I tried not to hiss. I didn't want to wake Sleeping Beauty.

"You taste amazing," he whispered. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. He looked up at me with a huge grin on his face when he saw I was commando. I shrugged. His eyes changed black as he mercilessly began sucking on my clit.

"You _are_ amazing," I moaned when he reached my folds. He thrust two fingers in me and I cried out at the sensation. He curled them around to rub against my G-spot. I felt my release coming quickly but didn't want it to end this way. I wanted to come feeling him buried deep within me.

"Fuck me…_now_." I reached for his belt buckle and quickly slid it out, throwing it in the other direction. I heard a noise as it hit one of the newborns. I didn't give a shit about them as I started pushing his pants down and watching his erection spring free.

_Yum!_

Normally I wouldn't mind foreplay but we didn't have much time and I was ready for him now. He seemed to understand that and climbed on top of me. I ran my eyes over his toned chest and gripped his muscled arms tightly. In one fluid movement he thrust inside me. I arched backwards a bit to accommodate his length. _God I can never get over how big he is,_ I thought as he started pumping furiously. The newborns watched in amazement as we grunted and moaned at each sensation. Riley felt amazing. We continued fucking each other furiously for a few minutes before I began feeling the white-hot streak in my gut.

Riley was actually bigger than James and he knew what he was doing. He rubbed against my walls and made my toes curl. My hands left his arms and wound around his back, pulling his bare chest to mine. He could feel my hardened nipples through my bra and he groaned at the friction. My breasts jiggled at the movements we were creating.

"So…good," I said, capturing his lips with mine. Our tongues danced as I thrust my hips up to meet his every time. Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders and held me down.

"Come…for…me…Victoria," Riley panted as he slammed into me hard. I purred.

_Just how I like it._

He reached down and flicked my clit, making me see stars and I cried out as my orgasm overtook me. I clamped down on his manhood and he snarled at the sensation, his own release near. I didn't notice as I was lost in absolute bliss.

_Wow._

He did things James never did. James never played with my clit; he thought it was silly. I smiled as I came down and wrapped my legs around him, pulling him in even deeper than he was.

"Now it's _your_ turn," I said. I pinched his nipples and he threw his head back, thrusting into me two more times. I felt him twitch and the venom spilled deep. He fell on top of me and I played with his hair.

"Amazing," he breathed by my ear. I could only nod.

_Better than the first time._

We lay like that for a minute before he realized we had an audience. Groaning at loss of contact as he pulled out, he jumped up quickly and held out his hand. When we were both on our feet, we dressed in record time.

"Thanks, Riley."

He smiled and stroked my cheek. "The pleasure's all mine."

A door slammed and I saw Jasper walking back. His black eyes were no longer dead, but black liquid. Sane Jasper was back.

"How is she?" Riley asked.

"She's coming to," Jasper replied. He walked over to his hiding place and crouched down. Then he shot back up and sniffed the air. "Why do I smell sex?"

Riley looked at me and I narrowed my eyes at Jasper. "Mind your own business," I hissed. He shook his head.

"Seriously," he muttered, crouching back down.

I heard the car before Edward turned up the street. I told everyone to get into position. I flew to the room where Bella was while Riley flew to Rosalie's door. He opened it and looked in.

"She's good," he said looking at me.

I nodded. "Remember to wait for the signal."

He nodded back and entered the room. I went in and picked Bella up. She was mumbling incoherently.

"No, Jasper. I promise I won't run," she said weakly. I chuckled.

_You won't have the chance._

I carried her to the grand ballroom and heard a car door slam. I hissed at the newborns to get ready and dumped Bella on the floor. Then I exited. I couldn't wait for him to see her.

_Let the games begin…._

**A/N**: I thought Victoria should get laid before all hell breaks loose.

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**EPOV**

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked Alice as we pulled up.

"Absolutely," she said. "Jazz described it in perfect detail. He said Victoria chose it because there are many rooms to hide in and a grand ballroom where everything would go down."

I shook my head and thought back to my arrival at the Hilton. Once I reached the door to their room, I froze. It was slightly ajar. I pushed it open slowly, thinking housekeeping might be there. The place had been torn to shreds and there wasn't any sign of Bella.

There was, however, a note pinned to one of her shirts. All the note said was "Castle Solomon."

I knew it was a trap. Why would "Jasper" lure me to her if it wasn't?

I picked Bella's shirt up and walked outside. Just as I reached the stairwell, I ran into Alice.

"You found it?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

She pointed at the shirt. "You found the location?"

I nodded and we started down the stairs, her hot on my heels. "I'm coming with you," she said.

I turned to her, mid-step. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you battle Victoria alone. I saw the outcome; it wasn't pretty. Basically, newborns rip your arms off and you watch her drain Bella before you die. It was a lot more graphic in my vision." She ran down the rest of the way, showing me exactly what she saw. I shuddered.

When we reached the outside, we stopped at the nearest vehicle. It wasn't what I would normally drive, a Saturn, but it would have to do. I panicked a moment when I couldn't find the key, but Alice calmly reached up to the visor and pulled one out. I thanked her, collected myself, and started it up.

_People in Iceland need to lock their doors. Any old riffraff could steal a car._

We sped out of the parking lot. Alice spurted off the address of Castle Solomon and we took off.

"So you saw where she has Bella?"

Alice shook her head. "No, that was still blocked. Jazz told me."

I jerked my head in her direction. "How did he know?"

"He was her prisoner, remember? He heard much of her planning. Apparently, someone named Riley found it and said it was perfect for the epilogue of this story. Victoria agreed and everything was set in motion. Riley didn't torture Jasper at all; in fact he hardly saw him. That was all Victoria." She looked out the window. "She didn't have a problem talking about her plan in front of Jazz because she figured he'd be dead." Her voice wavered. "He almost was."

I took her hand and squeezed it lightly. She sent me regular text updates while I was on the plane. Jasper is healing, slowly as Carlisle predicted. But it will still be a few months before he's completely back to normal, both physically and mentally.

Suddenly a thought struck me. "Where is Jasper now?"

She looked at me. "The Hilton. We got a room."

I raised my eyebrows. "How did you get here so fast?" She shrugged.

"We took a flight same time as you. Jasper knew this would be dangerous for you and wanted you to have some backup. While on the plane he reserved a room at the Hilton and we arrived there just before you did." She turned to look out the window. "He wanted to help but I insisted he remain in the hotel. Not only will this be dangerous, but he doesn't have the energy to fight. He's only now regaining his strength."

"I'm sorry, Alice."

She shrugged. "It's not your fault. It's not even Bella's fault, even though you know she'll blame herself. I blamed her at first. But there was no way she would know what Victoria was planning. Hell, I don't even completely understand it." She looked at me. "Can anyone understand the mind of a lunatic?"

I shrugged and made a left turn onto the street that Castle Solomon was on. "Lunacy brought on by revenge. Revenge for the man she loved. I know what will happen to me if Bella dies."

Alice's thoughts told me she agreed.

I saw we were nearing our destination. Castle Solomon was much like the venue used for Medieval Times in the States. People could rent it out for parties, costume balls and good old-fashioned merrymaking. It seemed like a great place and if the situation was different, I would try to convince Bella to come here.

After climbing out of the car, I looked around. The perimeter was quiet, too quiet for my liking.

"Smell that?" Alice asked me. I nodded. _Strawberries._

"Bella."

We ran to the oversized doors. As expected, they were unlocked.

_Yeah, could Victoria be any more obvious?_ Alice's thoughts said.

Once inside, we were greeted by a grand entryway. The floor was marble and there were doors on both sides. I knew they were being used to slow us down. The doors slammed behind us, announcing our presence.

"The end door," Alice said. We reached it within seconds and pushed it open. The grand ballroom stood before us. The ceiling was at least fifteen feet high and there were huge windows in front of us. The room was mostly empty as it hasn't been used in a long time. There were a few easy chairs scattered throughout the place. And one other detail…Bella.

As I reached her, a feeling of dread washed over me. I couldn't be too late; she had to be okay. I felt her pulse. It was weak and erratic, but it was there. I noticed bruising around her neck and saw the distinctive pattern of a handprint.

"He choked her," I growled. _Now that I know he's not really Jasper, I will kill him!_

Alice was scoping out the room. It was quiet, no one around. Her thoughts told me that we were definitely in for a ride. She knelt behind one of the chairs, examining it.

"I can smell Victoria," she said. "She's near."

A noise jerked my head up and away from Bella. Standing in the doorway was a newborn and he was eyeing her. His red eyes glowed and he licked his lips. I hissed at him and stood in front of my love.

"You want her," I said to the newborn, goading him. "Come on."

Newborns aren't as intelligent as us, because they're insane with thirst. They tend to not think before they act. I was counting on this for the battle ahead. I had no idea how many newborns there actually were, but I was sure I'd be able to outsmart them.

I just had to remember to not let them get their arms around me.

The newborn growled and leapt, knocking me over Bella's body. He reached for her, but I was faster. I grabbed his head and twisted it, severing it from the rest of his body. He fell to the ground. I tensed at the scent that assaulted me. The scent was _not_ Bella.

"Nice test," Victoria said, clapping her hands. She was now standing in the doorway, looking smug as though she had won. I growled and crouched down, ready to strike.

"Test?" I hissed.

She looked smug. "Yes. That sorry newborn was a test to see how you would handle him. And you passed with flying colors." She took a step towards me. "And now that I know how you fight, I know what not to do."

_Edward, I have a direct view of her. I can get her from behind. Distract her._

Alice.

"We know your game, Victoria," I said, trying to draw all of her focus to me. "Why don't you just give up?" I knew she wouldn't, but if I could anger her enough, she might make a mistake.

She laughed. "And miss the fun?" She took another step towards me. Alice had managed to sneak behind her and was stalking quietly. Victoria kept walking until she was three feet from me. "I hope you can save Bella before these newborns suck her dry."

"They'll never touch her," I said. Alice crouched down.

Victoria raised an eyebrow and her smirk never faltered. _He is such an idiot!_ her thoughts said. _I have over fifty newborns here. He can't POSSIBLY fight them alone._

"Ah, but I'm not alone, Victoria." Now it was _my_ turn to smirk. Victoria raised an eyebrow.

_Huh?_ her thoughts said.

Before she had a chance to react, Alice tackled her. Their stone bodies fell to the floor and suddenly there was a flurry of hair, clothes, snarls and clawing as the two fought. It was the distraction I needed and I picked Bella up, determined to get her out.

Before I made it to the door, I was tackled to the ground. Bella flew out of my arms and against a brick wall. I heard the bones crack as she hit and fell limp as a rag doll. I reached behind me and grabbed the newborn, flinging her over my shoulders and kicking her in the face with my foot. When she was down, I twisted her head off and threw it against the wall where it shattered into pieces.

Alice appeared by my side. Her clothes were torn and there was a scratch on her cheek, but she looked okay. "Victoria got away," she said quietly. "I don't know how it happened. I had her! Somehow she wriggled out of my grasp and before I knew it, three newborns were on me." She turned to survey the bodies. "They were no match for me."

I nodded and picked Bella's body up. I could hear her weak heartbeat and breathed a sigh of relief. We made it into the hallway when Alice tensed; there was another one nearby. She turned to my right and ran off.

_Get Bella out of here!_ her thoughts said. She disappeared from view.

"Riley!" I heard Victoria shout. Suddenly the hallway was flooded with newborns, all heading directly towards me. I turned in a circle, seeing them on all sides. I was trapped.

Three bodies were destroyed at the outside of the circle. Because the newborns were focused on me, they completely missed Alice. Some turned to her and the others started approaching me. Two were flung from my right side. I heard a snarl and assumed it was Alice.

I managed to kick a few of them while still holding Bella in my arms. One jumped on my back and sunk his teeth into my neck. I dropped Bella's body and reached for him.

_Edward, I'm here._

I paused my movements and looked around, all in a half-second. I knew that voice well but I couldn't see him. The newborn broke from my grip and lunged for my neck again. I easily dodged him and grabbed his arm, tearing it off. He screeched and lunged again.

_This is too easy,_ I thought. I grabbed his other arm and ripped it out. I waved them in front of him, taunting him. He growled and came towards me. After dropping his arms to the floor, I twisted his head and he fell dead to the ground.

_I'm going to check the perimeter outside,_ the familiar thoughts told me. I looked around for Alice, drawing in a breath when my eyes fell on her.

She was lying on the ground, arms everywhere but luckily still in tact. Her shirt was almost completely gone.

I ran to her, oblivious to the fact that there were newborn bodies all around. I slid to my knees as I reached her. "Alice?" I asked frantically. She opened her eyes.

"A newborn sunk her teeth into my knee," she said, sitting up slowly. "I can't walk. The stupid bitch rendered me incapacitated."

I placed my hand on her knee to help calm her. Her thoughts were scared. Then I looked around, seeing the bodies. "Did you do this?"

She shook her head. "No, I thought you did. I was distracted with red over there," she said pointing at the newborn she had just killed. "After I collapsed, I saw the bodies. I figured you took care of them."

_So if Alice didn't kill them and I didn't…._

I glanced at Bella. She was still in the same spot. Her heart, however, was weakening.

"We _have_ to find Victoria," I said. Alice shook her head. "You need to get Bella out of here. It's more important to have her safe before going after Victoria."

_Outside perimeter is secure,_ the voice said. _I'll stay outside for a bit and let you know if anyone comes by. Don't tell anyone I'm here, not even Alice. It could be vital to getting you out of here._

Alice looked straight ahead and her eyes turned black. "We're not alone," she said softly. I turned in the direction she was looking and froze. There was a woman watching us, with blond hair and black eyes. She wore a wristband on her right arm. I knew ghosts didn't exist, but I couldn't believe the image in front of me.

Rosalie.

**A/N**: So, who was speaking to Edward outside?

Thanks for reading. Please review; it makes my day.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**: This chapter is short and I'm sorry about that. I thought it was double the length. Imagine my disappointment when I saw the word count.

**BPOV **

You know when you're underwater and you can hear people speaking but can't make out what they're saying? That's how I felt now. I heard voices but couldn't comprehend the words or even who they were. I could make out deeper and higher voices to determine the sex, but not who they belonged to.

I don't know how long this had been going on, but ever since I woke up in a prison cell I noticed it. Well, not exactly a prison cell, but close enough. It was a small, concrete room with a little cot and no windows. I might as well be in prison for all it mattered. I couldn't totally regain consciousness and was extremely weak. My heartbeat was iffy and my pupils dilated, but at least I was aware of my surroundings…and breathing.

I didn't know how I got here, but I did know how I got the pain in my neck (literally). I remember stupidly hiding in the closet, thinking Jasper would stop pursuing me and I could run out. Why I thought that, I don't know. Edward once told me that humans would never outrun them or fight them off. But at the moment, I had to try. Fight or flight instinct. So I managed to yank off the wristband that he wore and he fell to the ground. I didn't have time to think why that was important, but it distracted him enough for me to kick his face. Again, stupid move as his body is like stone and all it did was injure me.

But I still ran on that broken foot. Ran and hid in a closet until he pulled me out by my neck. He tightened his grip, no effort on his part and I passed out from lack of oxygen. I felt like my windpipe was crushed, but the fact that I'm still breathing proved otherwise. I knew I wasn't out of the woods, though, as my breathing was shallow and my pulse was weak. I didn't know how much more I could take.

And when I regained some consciousness, I found myself on this cot in this prison. No doubt Jasper brought me here after rendering me useless. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid, that I had _trusted_ him so completely. I was _such_ a fool. I even let him kiss me and considered us having a future. I considered sleeping with him; thank God it didn't get that far. He had been nothing but loyal in the past and I didn't want to believe that he betrayed the Cullens' memory to help Victoria. It didn't seem right….

_He used to work with Maria, though. He used to help her create newborns for an army, remember? Alice is dead. Maybe it was an agreement so Victoria wouldn't kill him either. That explains the wristband; she probably used it for control. _

Made sense.

_When I yanked it off, the control was momentarily lost. Why the hell didn't I take the wristband?_

Regardless, it happened. Jasper betrayed me and the Cullens to help Victoria. Perhaps he was in on it all along. That would explain why her coven showed up at the baseball game that day, he told her there would be a human there. He jumped into action to help get me to Phoenix but that could have been part of the ruse. After all, James found me. Had Jasper tipped him off? It seemed likely. James had lied to me, telling me he had my mother. He could have easily lied about accessing my school records. Or if that _was_ true, Jasper would be able to get into Forks High School. Killing a few people wouldn't faze him as he found the information and relayed it back to the source. And since Jasper could control emotions, it would be no problem to keep all suspicion off of him. The perfect distraction.

_It was the only solution. Jazz had to have been on the assault in the meadow. He was with Edward when it went down. Maybe HE killed him and helped get rid of the others._

I couldn't believe that he would do that Alice. He really seemed to love her and would do anything for her. Maybe Victoria killed her to keep him loyal. That would explain why he never spoke of her. That even explained the dead eyes he sometimes had. They were dead because Alice was on his mind. And since I was the cause of it all, he took his anger and hatred out on me.

I had some pretty weird dreams while I was out, all having Edward in them. In one, he was still alive. It seemed so real, so believable. He called me at the hotel, telling me that Jasper was not Jasper and he'd explain later. I knew then that it had to be a dream. He didn't get any further as I slipped back into blackness and I felt a hand wrapped around my throat. The eyes at that moment were not Edward's, but someone else's. They were cold and dark, dead. The eyes of a monster. The eyes of Jasper.

When consciousness found me again, Jasper was sitting beside me. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying, but the deadness in his eyes had left. It was replaced with warm, liquid black as he gently ran his hand up and down my cheek. I tried to push him away but had no energy to move. His eyes seemed to be full of sorrow, of regret. Perhaps at that moment he realized his actions, realized that Alice wouldn't have liked what he became, that he had betrayed her memory. I always believed the Cullens had souls, but I couldn't see Jasper's anymore. His eyes were devoid of it. I stared at him blankly, wishing he would leave and let Victoria have her vengeance.

The blackness overtook me again and I had another dream after that. I was walking down a dark hallway. The only light was far in front of me and got closer with each step. My shoes clacked on the marble tile, echoing my name with each step: _Isabella, Isabella._ The light seemed to be drawing me towards it. I could not, nor did I want to, pull away. It was calming, peaceful. I stopped and stared at it, feeling the warmth washing over me and closed my eyes.

I saw Edward in my head, the day I first saw him. He was in the cafeteria and I remembered thinking how beautiful he was. He was absolute perfection. And when my eyes connected with his, I knew that was it. I felt something familiar and that was the day I fell in love with him. The image morphed into the day he returned to my life about eight months ago. He was still beautiful, but his eyes were wary. He wasn't sure how I would react to him being there. He was cautious, but I could clearly see his love never faded.

"_I will show you love that you've never known before."_

He kept that promise to me. I had never been loved by anyone but him. Jacob claimed to love me, but it was only a silly crush. He never made me feel the way Edward did. And the first time he made love to me, I knew that there would never be another. The nervousness was present in his golden eyes, but so was determination and love. He was nervous about hurting me, despite my insistence that he wouldn't, but he was also determined to do it. He needed that moment more than I did. Love shone through as well, telling me that it was right, that everything would be okay. And it was. In that moment, we were joined. We were _one._

I re-opened my eyes and started walking towards the light again when I felt myself being lifted up and carried. The person who held me was cold, ice cold and I realized that it was Victoria. The hallway and the bright light disappeared as a grand ballroom came into view. I was dumped on the floor, feeling the pain that shot through me as I hit. Victoria's voice was muffled, but I saw her looking at me with triumph. She knew she was going to win. Her revenge was in her grasp. And I couldn't find it in me to care.

An unfamiliar voice spoke as well. Then he came into view. The man was gorgeous and tall, with dishwater blond hair and glowing red eyes. The word "Riley" broke through the muffledness around me, along with "Rosalie." I wondered why she was brought up; she was dead along with the rest of the Cullens. _Probably at Jasper's hands._

Yet, something told me that wasn't true. And only a few minutes later I re-opened my eyes to see Edward. He was kneeling beside me, examining me, his eyes full of fear. He was speaking to someone and ran a cool finger across my throat, stopping the soreness for a moment. Then I heard him speak again and suddenly I saw his body fall across mine along with someone else. The pain was unbearable and I cried out, though no sound emerged. Snarling managed to break through the muffledness and I heard a loud crack followed by voices.

After a few moments, he picked me up and began moving. Even in my state, the electricity of his touch flowed through me. I knew I couldn't be dreaming; he _had_ to be real. The electricity negated the pain and even overpowered it. I tried to lift my hand to touch him when I realized something was wrong. I was flying through the air. The electricity was gone and the pain had intensified as my back hit a wall. Every bone in my body cracked and, as though it couldn't take any more, I fell limp to the ground.

_Kill me now, please._

I kept chanting this in my head over and over, praying for it to be true. Praying for the pain to end.

Then the electricity returned. I fought to open my eyes and saw Edward was again holding me tightly against him. I felt him lift his leg as heard a _smack_ as bodies fell around me. I saw someone jump on his back and sink his teeth into his neck.

Then I was on the floor again. The blackness was returning quickly as I couldn't endure much more. I thought I felt someone's leg brush up against my arm as the newborns were quickly disposed of. I looked up slowly to see who it was, but only caught a glimpse of the one called Riley as he disappeared around a corner.

Then I saw Alice.

She was lying on the ground and Edward was kneeling by her. I didn't understand what was going on until I saw him place his hand on her knee. I could comprehend that she was hurt and I wondered how Edward would manage now.

_Maybe he will leave me here to die like I should._

I couldn't stop thinking like that. The pain was never-ending and I wanted to die so it would stop. The electricity of his touch made everything go away, not just the physical pain but the emotional and psychological as well. His touch confirmed he was alive though Jasper lied and said he was dead. When I was in his arms, I felt safe. Edward's arms _always_ made me feel safe.

But I wasn't in his arms now.

Right before I blacked out completely, I heard a familiar voice. Like Edward, I thought she was dead. Like Edward, she wasn't. But like Jasper, she had betrayed the Cullens and was working towards my destruction. I had thought we made great strides in our relationship, becoming friends, but it was all for naught. She and Jasper often played the role of twins and they were twins in this deceit. They played the parts perfectly and no one suspected.

Memories of them in my past flooded my mind as I blacked out completely, assuming it was the last time.

**A/N**: So what was Riley doing?

Thanks for reading! Please make me happy and review.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**: I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**EPOV**

I stared at the image in front of me, dumbfounded. _It couldn't be! She's dead. Wait…Emmett never did actually see her body. Was he mistaken? Where has she been all this time? And why are her eyes black?_

"Rosalie," I said. She tilted her head slowly and looked at me, but there was no recognition in her eyes. They were blank. She started mumbling something that I couldn't make out…yet. it was too low even for my vampire hearing.

_Victoria got to her_, Alice's thoughts told me. I looked at her and sighed. Of course. Victoria took away two members of my family, all in an attempt to take the love of my existence away. She not only wanted to destroy me, but all of the Cullens as well. Thank God Jasper's strength brought him back to us.

I just hoped Rosalie had the same strength.

I stood up slowly, hands up in surrender, so as not to alarm her. She continued to watch me cautiously. Her thoughts were unusually quiet. "Rosalie," I said. "You know me. I'm Edward Cullen, your adopted brother. This is Alice," I said, pointing to the little pixie on the floor. "She's your adopted sister. You are married to Emmett Cullen and live in Forks Washington."

No reaction.

Alice spoke. "Rose? Whatever has happened to you, whatever Victoria has said, is all a lie. We are here to save Bella."

At the mention of her name, Rosalie looked over at Bella who was still crumpled on the floor. She licked her lips slowly as her eyes lit up. Her thoughts were no longer quiet.

_Kill Bella…it will kill Cullen_. Finally.

"No Rosalie," I said. She slowly turned her head back to me. "Bella's your friend and my fiancée. You don't want to kill her. You don't want to listen to Victoria. She's lying to you."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and I noticed the wristband she had on. "Did Victoria give that to you?" I asked, gesturing towards it. Rosalie stopped and looked at it. "Is that how she controls you?"

Recognition dawned in her black eyes. She slowly looked from the wristband to me and growled.

_Careful,_ Alice's thoughts said. _You don't know what she'll do._

That's what I wanted. I had to get that wristband off and if attacking her was the only way, so be it.

The thoughts from outside spoke again. _If everything is clear after one more sweep, I'm coming in. I'll deal with Alice later._

Then other, unfamiliar thoughts hit me. _She's beautiful. _

I looked around quickly, trying to place where those thoughts were coming from, Rosalie momentarily forgotten. I didn't see anyone, but they continued. _I have never seen true beauty before, but I see it now. She makes me want to be a better man._

I shook my head. I didn't need to be assaulted by everyone right now. I had to concentrate. "Enough of this," I said, trying to silence everything. I crouched into attack position. "I need to get Bella out of here. Are you with us or not?"

Rosalie recognized the stance and crouched herself. She hissed and two words escaped her mouth. "Kill Cullen."

I raised an eyebrow. _Victoria couldn't have thought anything more original than 'Kill Cullen?' Guess with creating an army, torturing Jasper and kidnapping my love, it slipped her mind._

Suddenly she lunged for me. Her thoughts told me that she still didn't know who I was, but she could smell I was dangerous. I grabbed her by her arms as she tumbled into me. We fell to the floor and somersaulted near Bella. She was underneath me and I straddled her. I grabbed her shoulders to hold her down. Then it hit me.

_Bella!_

Rosalie stopped and looked over at her. She could hear her weak heartbeat and I saw the venom pool in her mouth. She swallowed it back and released a small growl. She was thrashing and kicking, trying desperately to get me off of her and get to her prey.

I smacked her to bring her focus back to me. I hated doing it as I was taught to never hit a lady, but in her current state she wouldn't take her eyes off of Bella. It was a desperate move and it worked.

She looked back at me and hissed. Then she swung at me, knocking me off of her and she jumped to straddle me. She grabbed my right wrist and held it above my head while trying to bite my neck. I managed to knee her in the back and she rose up to look at me, hissing.

_There were a few newborns lying in wait out here; they are destroyed. Thank God I found them; they meant business._ Thoughts from outside momentarily distracted me. It was what Rosalie needed as she paid it forward and smacked me back. I growled and yanked my wrist from her grip, grabbing her hips to throw her off me.

"Edward I'm coming," Alice said. She had started to crawl over to me.

"No, don't." There was nothing she could do and I was in control. Rosalie's eyes darkened and in half a second she had jumped off of me and was heading towards Bella. I heard Alice shrieking, but all I had was tunnel vision.

_I will kill her to keep Bella safe._ I tackled her from behind, grabbing her at her waist and pulling her down. I bent her head to the floor, causing an imprint, as I tried to sink my teeth into her neck.

Right before my teeth dug in, a pair of shoes fell in my vision. I stopped long enough to look up and see a man with dishwater blond hair standing over us. His eyes were dark and he tilted his head when he saw me.

Rosalie hissed. Before I could do anything, he quietly reached down and yanked the wristband off of her. I watched him as he dropped it to the floor and crushed it under his foot. Rosalie went limp under me.

"Finish this," he said quietly to me. I continued to lie on top of Rosalie, stunned, as he turned and walked over to Alice, who had only moved a few inches. I could tell she was in a lot of pain by her thoughts. He stuck his hand out to her.

"I'm Riley," he said. She smiled and took it. "Alice," she replied. He helped her up and she started limping towards the door. I narrowed my eyes at him when I heard the motivation in his thoughts.

_We may have trouble in our midst,_ I thought.

Rosalie moved under me. "Edward," she said exasperatedly. "What the hell are you doing on top of me? Where are we? Where's Emmett?" Her eyes were gold.

I smiled. _Rose was back._

I quickly jumped off and held my hand out to her. She growled and stood up on her own, brushing her clothes off. "No thanks, I'm fine." She looked around, her eyes following me as I went to Bella and picked her limp body up. "What's wrong with Bella?"

"I'll explain everything later; right now we need to get out of here." Riley and Alice had already disappeared.

_Edward,_ Alice's thoughts said. _I'm outside with Riley. We're getting the car. He will be back in to help. He says Victoria still has tricks up her sleeve._

"Alice has a new friend," I said to Rosalie. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Jasper won't be happy." She looked at Bella and back at me. "Riley was good to me during my captivity here. He would make a great addition to the Cullen family."

"Rosalie," I said. "Are you nuts? He plotted with Victoria to destroy Bella. Jasper nearly died because of her. He's still not completely healed and won't be for months. Riley's guilty by association. I should kill him on general principles."

She shook her head. _He was her puppet. She would be happy to be rid of him, regardless of how she acted. He protected me from her when she wanted to kill me. He's good down deep and I think we found his soul._

"Edward," Bella's voice said weakly. My head jerked downward and I looked at the fragile girl in my arms. Her eyes were open and she was confused.

"It's me, love." I held her to me, breathing in her scent. "You're safe now."

_What is Riley doing here? _the thoughts from outside said._ Why is he alive? Oh, HELL no!_ I suddenly was hit with anger and rage. It was so strong I took a step back.

I turned to Rosalie who was bracing herself against the wall. She felt it too.

"We have to go," I told her. In a flash, Bella was out of my arms. I saw Victoria at the end of the hall, holding my love in her arms.

"Looking for this?" she said mockingly.

"NO!" I yelled and started to run towards her. Rosalie stopped me.

"Trap," she said quietly. I narrowed my eyes at her. "She wants you to approach. There are newborns hidden. You approach, they attack you and she kills Bella." I looked at Bella. Her eyes showed fear and acceptance.

That was all I needed. Bella's look of acceptance, combined with the anger and rage that washed over me pushed me over the edge. I broke from Rosalie's embrace and lunged forward, ignoring her pleas to stop. Before reaching my prey, I was tackled to the ground. I looked back to see Jasper's clone pinning me down. I snarled loudly.

"You're not Jazz, so I have no problem killing you," I said. He chuckled.

"You have to get me, first." I managed to grab the hand that was holding my arm back and I squeezed tightly. I felt the bones crush and he let out a shriek but didn't loosen his hold.

"Nice try," he said. Two newborns ran out of the side room and headed towards me. They stopped when they saw Bella. Victoria hissed at them and their attention returned to me. They approached slowly.

Jasper's clone stood up and yanked me to my feet. He wrapped an arm around my chest in an attempt to keep me there. One newborn lunged for me and I head-bopped him, knocking him to the ground. The other was brought down by Rosalie. She snapped his neck and reached for the other one.

Still in Jasper clone's embrace, I bent forward and flipped him over me. He was caught off-guard and went flying, knocking into the other newborn. He hissed and grabbed Rosalie. She smiled evilly.

Just as I was about to help her, the thoughts from outside spoke, stopping me in my tracks.

_It ends now!_ I looked in the direction of the door.

"I don't think so," Rosalie told the Jasper clone, drawing my attention back to her. She turned in his embrace and kneed him, causing his hold to drop. Then she pushed him into the other newborn. They tumbled to the ground. Rosalie took off to where he was and grabbed him by his head, standing on the other one to hold him down. She looked at me.

"Want the honors?"

I shook my head no. She smiled widely and snapped the head off. The clone fell to the floor with a _clang!_ She threw the head down and grabbed the other one. He tried swiping at her as she killed him. When they were both dead, she stood triumphantly and wiped her hands.

_Good,_ Victoria's thoughts said. _One less nuisance to deal with later._ I turned to her, my eyes black.

Victoria smiled menacingly at me. She looked down and stroked Bella's cheek. "So beautiful. So fragile. Such a shame she has to die now." Bella tried to move away but was too weak. Victoria started lowering her mouth to Bella's neck.

I screamed and started to run towards her again when I was assaulted with all sorts of feelings. There was love, rage, determination, sorrow, vengeance, hate and spite. It was so intense that my knees buckled when I was five feet away. I saw Rosalie fall as well, affected just like I was. I leaned forward and pressed my palms to the floor to steady myself. That was when the intense pain struck. I saw a vision of Riley where his mouth dropped in shock and then I heard Alice shriek one word from outside.

"Jazz!"

_What the…._

Before I got any further, the door to the main hall collapsed and Jasper ran into the room. His eyes were black and wild and his emotions were all over the board as he raced towards Victoria, sole purpose of killing her.

"Jazz, don't!" I yelled. He didn't hear me, but suddenly I saw the images in his mind; the fights, the torture, the pain that he went through. His fight for survival and starvation. His fight to return to us and his current state. In the span of two seconds, I saw it all. And I knew what he had to do.

"Finish this," I whispered, echoing Riley's words. He didn't even stop as he reached her. Victoria had gone whiter than it was ever thought possible for a vampire at the sight of him.

"Y-you're dead," she whispered, eyes wide. Rosalie had recovered by that time and yanked Bella out of her arms, placing her safely in mine. Victoria didn't even notice. She was frozen in fear. I cradled Bella's fragile body to me, hearing her heartbeat flutter and weaken even more.

_We need to get her out of here,_ Rosalie told me. I couldn't take my eyes off of Jasper. I knew he was a soldier, but this was the first time I actually saw him act out of revenge. He was usually so calculated. When we had to battle James or other vampires in the past, I could always count on his combat knowledge to help us out. Jasper's training saved us from destruction many times and I was eternally grateful to him. However, now it was different. I knew we were safe, but the calculating soldier was gone. At that moment, Jasper had left. The monster was acting on instinct.

Victoria still hadn't moved. She was trying to comprehend words, but nothing was coming out. He wrapped his hands around her waist and neck.

"I told you I'd come back from Hell and kill you myself," he whispered. He squeezed her tightly against him, crushing her bones and snapped her neck with the flick of his wrist. She fell like a sack of potatoes at his feet. He calmly reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of matches. He lit two of them and threw them on her. She ignited and started burning immediately.

He dropped his hands and stood still as a statue, closing his eyes. I heard him trying to control his breathing.

_He's overexerted himself. He needs energy. He can't take anymore._

After a few seconds, Jazz opened his eyes and focused on Bella. He slowly walked over to us and crouched down beside her. I felt Bella whimper and tried to press herself against me.

"Bella," he said. "It's me. It's Jasper." I pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. She didn't acknowledge him. He looked at me and tried again. "Bella," he said softly, reaching out to touch her. She let out a whimper and squeezed her eyes shut. His hand stopped mid-air.

"Give her time," I told him. He nodded, dropping his hand. He watched her for a few seconds. His thoughts were quiet. I knew he was quickly losing strength and that worried me immensely.

_Why the hell didn't he listen to Alice and Carlisle?_

He spoke to Bella again. "Bella look at my eyes, please." She slowly opened them and looked at him. His eyes were amber, proof that he was not the clone. He nodded slowly at her. "It's me," he whispered. She closed her eyes with no acknowledgment. I sighed. "Give her time, Jazz," I repeated. His eyes showed understanding and sadness. He ran a hand through his hair and stood slowly. He began to walk towards the door when he fell to his knees.

"No!" I shouted as Rosalie ran to him. He collapsed completely by the time she reached him. "Jazz, Jazz," she repeated over and over. Riley heard the commotion and appeared in the doorway. He surveyed what happened and then walked over to where Victoria's burning body was lying.

"Goodbye," he whispered. Then he kicked her body towards the velvet curtain. It caught the flame and started spreading quickly. He walked to Rosalie trying to revive Jasper. I stood up with Bella in my arms and gestured with my head towards the door. Rosalie reached for Jazz.

"I've got him," Riley said and pulled him onto his shoulders. I clutched Bella tightly as we all exited Castle Solomon, now almost completely engulfed in flames. None of us looked back as we ran to the car.

"A Saturn, Edward? Really?" Rosalie asked disgustedly. I shrugged. _Typical Rosalie._ "It was the first one I saw and the first one I grabbed. If it doesn't satisfy you, you can walk back to the hotel."

She stared at me. I climbed into the car and the others followed. "Okay, then." I started it up and we sped off.

_I told Jazz not to come! Carlisle is going to be furious with him. I am furious with him. How could he disrespect me like that? Dammit Jazz!_

"Calm down," I said to Alice as I threw the car in gear. "If it wasn't for Jasper, Bella would be dead right now." I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Rosalie stroke Bella's hair and humming to her. Riley was watching Alice intently. His thoughts were mixed on Jasper's survival.

"Carlisle said it will take awhile for him to recover, given everything that happened. And here he went and used all of his energy, setting him back a few days. I knew I should have come without him."

"Like that would even be possible," Rosalie spoke up. Alice turned to look at her. "You know damn well Jasper wouldn't let you go alone. He's overprotective of you because he loves you. He's loyal to this family and Bella." She glared at Riley before looking at her brother. "I hope once we're back someone explains what exactly happened to him and whether or not he'll be okay."

I nodded. I watched as the smoke and flames from Castle Solomon disappeared from view and Victoria's quest along with it. Everyone was okay, everyone was alive. We would make it.

Even Bella.

**A/N**: Way for Jasper to kick ass, huh?

Thanks so much for reading. Please, please review.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**: This is a special chapter, written just for you guys. You were all so eager for the Emmett/Rosalie reunion that I thought it deserved its own place in this story. I hope you all enjoy it.

**RPOV**

I was giddy with excitement. I couldn't help it. I couldn't _wait_ to see Emmett. I knew he had been through hell during my absence. Emmett, Alice, Edward; all the Cullens suffered so much because of Victoria. That vengeful bitch took Jasper away from Alice and took me away from Emmett.

Thank God she was dead.

I sat in the cab as we wound our way through the streets of Forks and thought about the recent events. I had spent much of my time drugged with Victoria's venom so I didn't remember my actions. I didn't remember appearing in front of Edward or lunging for Bella. I do remember lying on my stomach on the floor with him straddling me. At the time, I had no idea what was going on. Memories starting flooding back to me once the wristband was destroyed.

I remembered hunting in the woods in Forks when her army attacked. I had strayed from the clan because I was following an elk and had just drained it when they approached. I'm a kick-ass kind of girl; I can hold my own in a fight. They were no match for me. Within seconds three bodies laid at my feet and I resumed hunting.

I didn't see Victoria's arm come out and grab me until it was too late. When that happened, I turned and reached for her hair, hissing as my eyes grew black. She met my aggression with her own and head-bumped me. Vampires can fight each other and hurt, torture or kill. We are no match for humans, but when dealing with one of our own, it's a fair fight.

After pissing me off with the head-bump, I jumped up and knocked her to the ground. I sat on top of her as she thrashed and kicked, trying to get me off of her. I grabbed some of her hair as her nails dug into my skin. I yanked the same time she did. Her right side now has a bald spot and my left shoulder now had a chunk missing. Venom pooled up from the spot as my mouth grew wet. I dove for her neck and she shoved me off. I didn't realize how strong she was until I was flying through the air and hit a tree. The tree toppled and I rolled with it. I immediately sprang into my crouching position, looking around but not finding her.

I was attacked from my right side. She bit my neck and I reached for her, intended to throw her off of me. She was too quick, however and stuck her knee in my back, making me fall. Once I was down, she grabbed my head and pulled it to her. Her eyes had turned black and were wild with anger.

"If you want Emmett to live, you will knock this shit off."

_Emmett._

I stopped and did what she wanted…for Emmett. I had no guarantees that he would live, but I had to believe it. But I made sure she knew my vengeance.

"If you lie to me, I will kill you myself."

She just laughed in my face, completely confident in the fact that she would kill me before him.

I shook my head and laid it gently against the window.

"You okay?" Riley asked me. I smiled.

"Yeah. Just thinking about everything that's happened. Victoria put on quite a production. She really fooled us, didn't she?"

Riley didn't answer. I looked over at him. He was looking straight ahead and his eyes were sad. I reached out and touched his arm.

"Hey," I said softly. "It's okay. You're with us now."

He turned and looked at me. His eyes weren't as red as in Iceland. We had been introducing him to our way of life. I knew it would take him awhile to adjust, but he would.

"Thank you," he said, taking my hand. He squeezed it gently.

I tilted my head. "For what?"

"For believing in me. Even when I was being controlled by her, you remained my friend." He squeezed my hand again. "I know Edward and Jasper want me dead."

I shook my head. "They think you want Alice, that's all. Once the dust has settled, everything will be okay."

His next words surprised me. "I _do_ want Alice."

I stared at him, mouth open. He looked into my eyes. "I do want her and I know she's in love with Jasper. When I saw her in Castle Solomon, I thought I could be her hero. I had _no_ idea he still existed. When I saw him, my emotions varied. I was happy that Victoria's plan had failed. I was excited because I wanted to see the fight. I was angry because I wouldn't be able to console her. I was disappointed because I knew he'd never let her go."

I moved a strand of hair behind my ear. _Be gentle._ "Riley, Jasper and Alice are soul mates. Do not mess with that. My brother may not be fully recovered from what happened, but he would have no problem kicking your ass."

He laughed.

I continued. "You have a crush. Jasper understands that. He's always been overprotective of her. It drives her nuts sometimes. Be her friend, but know it's not going any further than that." I squeezed his hand in return. "I'd hate to have to kill you."

He laughed harder.

"Thanks Rose. Emmett has a great wife. Although I don't know him, I can't wait to see your reunion." His eyes were kind.

I smiled. "I can't wait, either."

I thought back to the first wedding Emmett and I had. It was spectacular. All of our weddings have been, but the first was the most special. Carlisle was his best man and Edward was a groomsman. Esme was my matron of honor. My colors were coral and peach and they looked beautiful. Emmett wore a coral-colored tie. God, he was handsome. I walked up the aisle, my eyes never leaving his. His smile was enormous; he was so happy. I realized in that moment how lucky I was to have found him.

When I was changed, things were hard. I didn't want to be a vampire. I wanted to be human, to get married and have children. To have a career and grow old, to have grandchildren and great-grandchildren. I wanted to dance in the rain and be burned by the sun. I wanted to ride horses and laugh in the face of danger. I wanted to _live._

I didn't get that chance.

Things improved once Emmett came into my existence. Although I would never have my dreams, I could still have a life…so to speak. I could still fall in love and get married. I wouldn't have children, but I would still have Emmett. He loved me, regardless of everything. Regardless of the fact that I was raped when human and shut off to intimacy, he loved me. He showed me that there were decent men out there, vampire or human. I owe him so much and love him dearly. It hurt so much to give in to Victoria's demands, but I had to trust that it was for the best.

I looked out the window and noticed we were at a standstill. Of all the times for there to be traffic in Forks, it would be right now. _I could probably get there faster if I ran._ But I couldn't do that; it would ruin Carlisle's plans. And after Jasper's stunt, I didn't want to piss him off any more than he was.

But, I wanted to return with everyone when coming back home. I wanted to run into Emmett's arms and kiss him, vowing to never leave him again. After all, Alice and Jasper had been reunited and so had Edward and Bella; shouldn't I have _my_ moment?

Alice saw that Esme and Emmett would be waiting at the airport for us and Carlisle didn't want the reunion to happen there. "It's a private, family matter," he told us. "Let's have it happen at home."

I saw his point and agreed.

So they returned on the first flight while Riley and I boarded one a day later. We kept each other company, telling stories regarding our existences and hunting. Riley was intrigued with our vegetarian lifestyle and wanted to try it himself. I figured it was good for us to go early this morning.

"If you are going to be around all of those humans on the plane, you will need to be satiated," I told him. He rolled his eyes at me. "You would think I had killed a hundred people."

I shook my head. "When starting this lifestyle, it's easy to get off-track. You can have the best control and still be tempted. I'm surprised how much better Jasper is."

Jasper used to really struggle. He wanted the better existence, but the call of human blood was too tempting for him. He did it for Alice, but he told me once that every so often he strayed. He would find a criminal or someone at death's door so his feeding was justified. And then he'd have a snack. He felt so guilty for his indulgence, but knew he wouldn't make it otherwise. I told him it was okay. If we were human, it would be like quitting smoking but still taking a drag every so often to curb the craving. He hugged me and said he was glad I was his sister.

Jazz and I played the role of twins for the humans, but we _did_ have a connection. We could trust each other with our deepest secrets, secrets we couldn't even tell our spouses. Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett, but I know he doesn't want to hear about my memories of being raped. It angers him and I hate seeing how riled up he gets. I can talk to Jasper without him losing his temper. His ability to calm me helps as well. And he will share with me some of the things that happened with Maria. He's worried that someday she'll return to find him and he's afraid to tell Alice. Alice knows that he loves her, but is so insecure whenever Maria is mentioned. It would hurt her unnecessarily and he didn't want that.

Our secrets have been kept; we will never betray each other.

Finally we arrived at the house. Just as predicted, Alice was waiting for us. She bounded up to the car and pulled me into a strong hug.

"Alice," I said laughing, "let me at least get the door closed." She pulled back and smiled at me. "I'm sorry, Rose. I'm just so excited to see you."

Riley stepped out and paid the driver. "I'm glad to see you too," I said. "I'm glad to be home and I'm glad to be in Emmett's arms tonight."

She nodded.

Riley came up behind her. "Hi Alice," he said cautiously. She turned around and gave him a big hug as well. I saw him breathe her scent in deeply and close his eyes. I growled lowly so he could hear me.

"I'm glad you came. You're a Cullen now," she said. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Suddenly she pulled away from his embrace. "L-let's go in," she said. With that, she turned and ran into the house.

_She saw something._

We didn't have to worry about luggage as we weren't on a vacation, so we proceeded inside. Esme embraced me, sobbing.

"My beautiful daughter," she said. "Welcome home." I hugged her tightly as Carlisle approached. "We're glad you made it home, Rosalie."

I nodded against Esme's shoulder. She was so warm and caring. She could have easily kicked me out of the Cullen family for my vainness, but instead embraced it. She knew it was a part of me and wanted it in the family. She said it would help us all gain patience for it.

I also knew she would be accepting of Riley.

After what felt like a human eternity, she pulled away slowly. She cupped my cheek and smiled at me. I returned the sentiment and turned her to Riley. She immediately embraced him. "Welcome to the family."

_What did I tell you?_

Jasper was behind her. He looked much better than a few days ago. Battling Victoria had really hurt him, Carlisle thought he wouldn't recover. He couldn't walk for a day or hunt for two. His breathing was weak. Alice kept a vigil with him, going on about how he should have listened to Carlisle.

"You look better," I said, taking his hand. He squeezed it and smiled. "I hunted today. Killing Victoria impeded my progress by about a week, but I'm on the mend." He pulled me against him and whispered in my ear. "I don't regret it one bit."

I smiled and pulled away, stroking his cheek gently. "Just listen to the doctor next time. We don't want to lose you."

Carlisle spoke up. "Maybe your 'twin' will listen to you, Rose. He doesn't listen to anyone else."

We laughed. I looked around. "Edward is with Bella in his bedroom. She's too weak to move." Alice said, descending the stairs.

I nodded sadly. "I hope she'll be okay." I was debating going up to see her. Then I heard the back door open.

"Shh!" Esme said. "Emmett's back."

Everyone jumped into action. Esme and Riley entered the living room and sat by the piano. Carlisle grabbed me and we went into the hallway, out of sight of the living room. Jasper dosed everyone with calm to keep Emmett in the dark. Alice took Emmett's hand, leading him to the living room and handing him a rose.

Carlisle left my side and entered the room, speaking to everyone present. He acted like nothing was different and Emmett didn't pick up on Jasper's meddling.

"Emmett," he said, sitting him down. "We have a surprise for you." My husband raised an eyebrow. "Surprise?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes."

"It better not be another one of those blow-up dolls, Jazz." Emmett fingered the rose gently as everyone stared at him. "I don't care how fragile you are right now; I'd still kick your ass for that."

Everyone laughed. I smiled at the memory. For one of his bachelor parties, Edward and Jasper had rented a hotel room in Las Vegas. They had planned on watching numerous movies and winning at the tables. With Edward's ability to read minds, they would have no problem winning. Jasper had another idea, though. When they walked into the suite, they were greeted with blow-up dolls hanging from the ceiling and littered about the room. Some were in compromising positions, some looked like they were eating and some were sleeping. Emmett's jaw dropped and he couldn't move for an hour. He just stood in the hall and stared.

At the time, I didn't find it funny. In retrospect, it was. I found it surprising that Jasper had the idea; he was so reserved when talking about his relationship with Alice. But that was not long after they had joined the family. Now I know that they are probably the horniest of the bunch.

_Well, there will only be two people getting laid tonight._

"No, Em. It's not that," Carlisle said with a look of disgust. "It's much better. Close your eyes."

Emmett looked around at everyone. "Why do you all have smiles on your faces?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"It's a _surprise,_ Emmett. Jesus, just do what Carlisle said and close your eyes." Alice sat in Jasper's lap and he wrapped his arms around her. Riley's eyes narrowed at him.

_Somebody needs to teach that boy a lesson,_ I thought.

Emmett sighed and complied, placing the rose next to him. After ten seconds, I crept into the room. I gestured to Carlisle to not say anything yet. He gave me a questioning look as I quickly sat in Emmett's lap. Even with his eyes closed, he raised an eyebrow.

"Open them," Carlisle said.

He opened his eyes slowly, unsure of what he was going to find. When he saw me, his arms slowly wrapped around my waist as recognition dawned. I smiled softly. Love glowed from his golden eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could tell he wasn't sure if I was really there or if he thought he was hallucinating. Either was fine by me. We didn't say anything, just continued to stare into each other's eyes. He brushed a strand of hair out of my left eye, and slowly ran his finger across my lips. I repeated the action to him and smiled.

"Rosie," he breathed. I shushed him and pulled him to me, kissing him lightly. I missed him so much.

I realized during the kiss that everyone had left to give us privacy. I pulled back and rested my forehead against his. "Yes Emmett," I said, closing my eyes. "I'm home."

**A/N**: The next chapter will be Jasper telling everything that happened.

Thanks so much for your love, you have no idea how happy I am that you like this story. Please, please review and let me know what you thought of the reunion.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**: This should answer your questions.

**JPOV**

Thank God Bella was better.

Two days after Rosalie returned home, Bella was able to walk. She couldn't do much and still rested for twenty hours a day, but at least she was recovering. She was tougher than we all gave her credit for. She only sustained a few broken bones, mainly ribs, while in Victoria's clutches. Her windpipe had been slightly crushed and Carlisle rushed her to surgery in Reykjavik to repair it. Luckily, it worked. She can now breathe as easily as before.

Her stubbornness didn't change either.

She still insisted doing things on her own, which was nearly impossible. She needed help to get out of bed, why she figured she'd be okay to do things is beyond me. Edward's patience with her is never ending. And usually, he lets her try on her own to show her that it is not advisable.

Take today for instance. She managed to get out of bed on her own, but walking to the door was a challenge. She fell twice; luckily he was there to catch her. And she even attempted going down the stairs. That resulted in her tumbling head-first before Edward caught her. After that, she shut up for a bit.

That was an hour ago. Currently, she is sitting in the living room with the rest of us, waiting for the information that I am about to give them. She does not want a fuss made, saying that she is capable of getting food and doesn't want to be catered to. Esme is having none of that. Currently, Bella has a bowl of popcorn in front of her and has been told to eat it all. I think it smells vile.

Or maybe it's Jacob I'm smelling.

Once he found out that she was back, he came to visit. We have made it very clear that Bella and Edward are engaged and she is also too ill to have visitors. He has still insisted and now is sitting in the living room, on the floor like any dog.

I sat, waiting patiently for the others to arrive. Emmett and Rosalie were last, of course. Since she has returned, we have not heard a peep out of them. They locked themselves in their room and their feelings have been quite…amorous. It usually annoys me when they go off like this, but more so right now as I am not well enough to enjoy Alice.

I have not been laid in two months.

Not for lack of trying, though. Every chance I get I show Alice how much I want her, through a touch or a kiss but she is not having any of it. She wants to, I know; I can feel it. But she is worried about me. She thinks it will be too much for my recovery and I will be back at square one, like I was after killing Victoria.

I knew I should have felt guilty for disobeying Carlisle like that. He was explicit that I not do too much. I was able to hunt on my own, but couldn't be gone more than an hour and had to continue my regular treatment. I told him I'm fine; my strength is returning and I can use my powers again. He didn't care. Carlisle is a doctor and knows best. When he found out I went against his orders and followed Alice and Edward to Castle Solomon, and then killed Victoria with my own hands, he blew a gasket. I will admit, it did take a lot out of me. As I walked to check on Bella, I knew that I was in danger of collapsing. I fought against my body, determined to hang on. I managed to for a few more moments. Then I collapsed and so began my relapse.

I don't regret it one bit.

But now, instead of being fully recovered, I am probably at fifty-five percent. It will take a few more weeks before I am back to my old self. Carlisle said nothing strenuous during this time and definitely no sex. He said something that passionate could once again set me back, or even push me over the edge. Alice doesn't want that and so she is making my life hell.

I growled at Emmett as they emerged. He looked at me and rolled my eyes, knowing why I was in the mood I'm in.

"Dude," he said. "Get some." He sat down and wrapped an arm around Rosalie.

"I'm trying," I said through gritted teeth. "But Alice here keeps saying 'no.'" I turned to her. "I love you, but it's wearing on me."

She patted my knee. "You'll be better soon. And then watch out." She winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

_Not working._

Riley cleared his throat. I looked over at him. I am fully aware of his affection towards Alice. He is also fully aware that she is my wife. I don't know why he was brought back with us; I would have preferred him to die along with Victoria. It's true that he never tortured me, but he's guilty by association.

He returned my look. "Can we get this going, please?" his soft voice asked. "I have to go hunting." His red eyes had turned amber. He was trying our vegetarian lifestyle. Carlisle and Esme fully intended to add him as a member of our family. They said he'll eventually get the hint about Alice and me and find someone else.

I have another feeling.

Alice smiled at him. "Of course." She turned to me. "Jazz? We're all ready."

I looked around the room. Bella was sitting in the corner of the couch with her legs on Edward's lap. He was gently stroking her knee to calm her. Jacob was on the floor, munching on popcorn. Emmett and Rosalie sat opposite them in the other couch. Esme was in Carlisle's lap in an oversized chair across the room. Riley sat on the floor by Jacob.

"First of all, I want to apologize for the hell I put you through." I ran my hand through my hair.

"It's not your fault," Jacob said, shaking his head. "You didn't do this."

"Regardless," I said, "maybe if I had fought harder Victoria's plan wouldn't have come to fruition."

"Jazz," Edward spoke up. "If you had fought any harder you would be dead now. You fought hard enough." Everyone agreed with him.

"Well, I still feel guilty." I looked at Bella. "Especially for what _you_ were put through." Seeing her cringe away from me in the castle still haunts me. She has since then recovered and has even hugged me, but I will never forget the fear in her face when she thought I was the clone.

She nodded. "I know you do. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I should have known when you approached me that it was you and not the monster. You even pointed your eyes out to me. That should have been my clue."

I shook my head. "Your human instincts were working," I glanced at Edward. "For once," I said with a smirk. She laughed.

Esme spoke up. "What happened, dear? Please tell us what you can."

I nodded. "I was separated from Edward while hunting. Victoria appeared out of nowhere. We fought for bit until her army swarmed me. She literally had twenty newborns on me. I managed to kill a few of them, but more appeared. Finally, they got me on the ground and she knocked me unconscious."

I looked down at my hands. Alice took one of them in her own. "When I came to, I was in the basement of that abandoned building. Victoria was standing over me. I managed to swing my leg and knock her down. Then I was on top of her, trying to reach her neck to break it. She held me at arm's length and bit my elbow. I managed to pull out some of her hair. I slammed her head into the cement floor and she kicked me off. I flew across the room but before I hit the wall, Riley held me." Everyone turned to look at him. His expression was sad.

"I'm sorry, Jazz."

I shrugged. "To me, you are guilty by association. You didn't actually torture me, but you knew what was going on." I saw Alice's eyes narrow at me.

"I know," he said softly. "I should have helped. The only excuse I can offer is that I was under her influence."

Bella shifted in her seat, reaching down for some popcorn. She managed to grab a few pieces from the now-empty bowl before slapping Jacob's head.

"Pig," she said. Everyone laughed.

"I'm a growing boy," he said with a smile, wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Anyways," I said. "She hauled me into the experiment room where I was strapped down and drugged. She knew I would continue to fight so she took every precaution. She pulled some of my hair out and stepped over to the machine. After mixing some stuff together, I heard a hum and it was placed in what looked like a tanning bed. Then she left me.

After five hours, she returned. My clone was complete. She didn't expect it to be done so fast. Benefit of our powers. It didn't transfer over, though. And since he was a clone, he didn't need to eat. His eyes were always black."

Bella looked at me. "If your empath ability didn't transfer, how come I felt him use it?"

"Your imagination," I told her. "Because you know that _I _have that power, you subconsciously thought he did. So if you were upset and suddenly felt calm, it was your subconscious tricking you."

She tilted her head to digest that information.

I sighed. "Victoria kept me chained up in that room. I managed to break the chain three times, but couldn't budge the door. She would come regularly to fight with me. We were evenly matched; at times I had her begging for mercy. Once I was about to strike, but two newborns came in and grabbed me. I was starting to weaken by that time so I couldn't fight them. She kept me in the basement, but made sure to starve me so I lost strength quickly. Once I was down, she took her pleasure in beating me. She would use Alice's name, knowing it would get a rise out of me, as bait. And I always fell for it."

I could feel Alice's sadness at what I said. I gave her a small smile and stroked her hand. "You kept me going," I told her. "I knew that Victoria planned to have you think I had left you. It killed me that I was too weak to break free from her and find you. I held out so long because I had to fight…for _you._"

She placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love you, Jazz."

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett said, interrupting our moment. "Tell us more."

I snarled at him. He narrowed his eyes. _Don't fuck with me, Emmett._ "She didn't totally trust the clone, knowing it had my DNA. So she made sure he kept in contact with her. She sent him a new cell phone every few days with a GPS chip and he called in to report locations. She also tracked by credit cards."

Bella's eyes grew wide. "When we first stopped for clothes, I noticed that he used a black Discover card. I didn't think anything of it at the time. Was that hers?"

I nodded. "We tend to prefer American Express. The Discover card was Riley's idea."

Everyone looked his way. He looked at me and sighed. "Sorry." From the feeling coming off of him, I could tell that he meant it.

"No biggie," I replied. Emmett's emotion suddenly boiled up. I turned to him and shoved some calm his way.

"It's okay, Emmett," I hissed. He looked at me and started gently stroking Rosalie's back.

The wheels in Bella's head were turning. "I felt tired a lot."

"You were being drugged," I told her. There was a gasp; I didn't look to see who it belonged to. "Victoria figured it was easier for my clone to get back to her if you were constantly sleeping. That way, you weren't arguing."

She blushed. "Why Iceland?"

Riley spoke up. "That was my doing; it's what set the entire thing in motion. She had already planned for the newborn army to take everyone out, but when I told her it would be easier to kill you in a foreign place, she jumped at the chance. She couldn't risk your parents finding you and she knew that with your father being a cop he would find you."

He turned to look at her. "Victoria created me first; almost five years ago. She wanted a second-in-command to create her army. One day I was online and searching for places for this to go down. I found Castle Solomon and the rest was history."

I could tell the Riley was truly sorry for his behavior. Although I found him guilty by association, I knew it wasn't totally his fault. He was under Victoria's influence as much as Rosalie was. And the guilt he was feeling was coming off of him in waves. I pushed some comfort his way.

He glanced at me. "Thanks."

I nodded. "Anything else, Bella?"

She shook her head. "Not at the moment."

"Why was Rosalie taken?" Edward asked.

"Collateral damage," I replied. "Victoria had fully intended to kill everyone in the woods that day, apart from me. When she saw how strong Rosalie was, she decided to strike a deal. She told her that everyone would live if she would be a part of her plan. Rosalie didn't believe her, so she used Emmett as the key." I turned to look at my sister. "She would have killed everyone eventually."

Rosalie nodded. "Victoria knew that if Jasper and I were together, we would be unstoppable. So she made sure we were split up. She immediately sent me to Iceland under Riley's protection. I was volatile and kept fighting every step of the way. That's when she slapped a wristband on me and pumped me full of her venom."

"But Rosalie became resistant to it," Riley said. "She would only be under Victoria's control for a few hours. She had to keep replacing it." He smiled at her. "That's because you're strong."

"Hold up," Jacob said. "You mean that Victoria _controlled_ everyone? That doesn't seem possible."

"I've seen it happen," Carlisle said quietly. "Mainly in Volterra. I have a feeling that is where she got the idea."

_Were the Volturi in on it?_ I had no idea. I never heard her mention them, but that didn't mean they weren't. In fact, it made perfect sense.

"One day Jas-_clone's_ phone rang and I answered it," Bella said. "The person on the other line said she was Rebecca." She looked at Riley. "That was Victoria, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "I remember that. She wasn't expecting you to do that. Nor was she expecting his clone to be away from the phone. She used the name to throw you off track." He turned to look at me. "She was quite angry at your clone for being so careless."

"I still have a hard time believing all this went down," Emmett said. He pulled Rosalie closer to his chest. "All this because she wanted revenge?"

"Yes," Edward said. "Because I killed James. She was quite a spiteful bitch." Riley laughed. Bella yawned. Edward smiled at her. "Bella needs to rest. We can continue this later."

She shook her head. "I'm not tired."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Listen to Edward," he said. We all stared at him. "What? In this case, he's right."

Carlisle agreed and ordered Bella to bed. Edward gently picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Jacob had a council meeting to attend, so he left. Carlisle thanked him for his help and invited him back tomorrow. Jacob agreed and yelled goodbye to Bella. Emmett and Rosalie went to the garage to work on her car. Riley left silently, but not before glancing at Alice. She turned to me.

"You should rest too."

I shook my head. "I'm not that bad, Alice."

She narrowed her eyes at me. She could be fierce when she needed to be. "Regardless, you don't want to over-exert yourself." Her golden eyes became sad. "I couldn't deal with almost losing you again."

I kissed her nose. "That won't happen. I promise."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "It is time for your treatment, Jasper. And then I would suggest resting for at least an hour. Don't disobey me this time." His tone was cold.

I swallowed. Carlisle did not get upset much, but when he did, you took it to heart. "Yes, sir." I stood up and stretched.

Alice bounded to the door. "I'm going for a hunt." She placed a kiss on my cheek. "Back soon."

I wistfully watched her go. Now that we were reunited, I hated being away from her one second.

Carlisle went to his office as I tried to deal with the emotions swirling around me. There was worry from Edward, exhaustion from Bella, concern from Esme, despair from Jacob, happiness from Emmett, satisfaction from Rosalie, hunger from Alice and compassion from Carlisle. I was glad that my power had returned, but it was so overwhelming that I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. I took a deep breath and desperately tried to reign it all in.

After I had everything under control, I turned and went to Carlisle's office. He was already waiting to give me my dosage. Without a word, I took it and drank it down. I felt it burn and mix with the venom in my veins. I made a face and shook my head.

"That's vile," I told him. He laughed.

Suddenly I was hit with an intense fear. I had never felt anything like it. It was so strong that my knees buckled. Carlisle reached out and caught me before I fell. I gripped his shoulder as I looked into his eyes. He showed worry and concern.

"Are you okay Jazz?"

I stared into his golden eyes as the wave hit again. Suddenly the source of the fear became clear to me. I gasped and I ran out of the room. I heard him shouting at me to be careful, but I didn't listen. All I could focus on was the emotion, growing stronger by the second. It frightened me. I continued running, hoping I wasn't too late.

Emmett came in from the garage wiping his hands. "What is it?" he asked when he saw me pass him.

One word escaped my mouth as I reached the outside. One word that could destroy me if I didn't reach her in time. One word that had Emmett on my heels, determined to fuck up whoever hurt her.

"ALICE!"

**A/N**: Uh-oh!

Know what? I've had a really crummy week. Please make me happy and review. Thanks so much for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** So I was going to torture everyone by having you wait to find out what happened to Alice. This chapter was going to be Bella's POV. Then I decided you don't deserve that.

**JPOV**

I couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet as I sped into the forest. The fear I was feeling grew stronger with every step I took…along with Alice's scent. I knew I was close to reaching her.

"What happened, Jazz?" Emmett asked, hot on my heels.

"I don't know." I made a sharp right around a huge oak tree and Emmett followed perfectly. "I was receiving treatment from Carlisle and suddenly I was hit with intense fear." I turned and looked at my brother as we ran. "I have _never_ felt anything like that in my entire existence. My own fear escalated when I discovered the source. _What_ could have Alice so scared?"

Emmett shrugged.

After one more turn, I stopped dead in my tracks. My jaw dropped at what I saw. Alice was lying on the ground in the fetal position. I could hear her sobbing and she was shaking uncontrollably. Riley was kneeling beside her, stroking her hair and trying to comfort her.

Trying to comfort _my wife._

Although I didn't know what had upset her, I didn't like that leech comforting Alice, much less _touching_ her. A low growl escaped my chest as I sprung, knocking him to the ground with force. My jaws snapped as I tried reaching for his neck.

He was holding me at arm's length and thrashing uncontrollably. His eyes showed fear. _That's right Riley. You SHOULD fear me._

"Jasper," Emmett said firmly. "Enough." He was holding Alice against his chest as her sobbing continued. "Let him up."

I shook my head. "What did you do to her?" I hissed, banging his head against the ground. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," he said. I could feel anger emoting off of him. "I heard her scream and I came to check on her. I was hunting deer about fifty feet away."

"Jazz," Alice said quietly. That was what I needed. I jumped off Riley and turned to my wife.

My breath hitched at the sight of her.

She looked so _small._ She was huddled against Emmett, her blouse torn at the shoulder and twigs in her hair. She was still shaking and sobbing, but now she was looking at me. And what I saw broke my dead heart. Her golden eyes were full of fear.

_What the hell happened?_

"Alice," I said, holding out my arms for her. I was vaguely aware of Riley getting up behind me. My instincts were telling me to be on guard. I still didn't completely trust him. But at the moment, the only thing that mattered to me was my wife. I heard him move to my right and saw him walk over to Emmett. Alice bolted into my arms and held onto me tightly.

"Jazz," she said weakly. I wrapped my arms around her and started stroking her hair. "Shh, it's okay Alice. It's okay." I felt her sobbing against my chest as I held her. I pushed some calm to her in hopes of getting answers.

Emmett and Riley both were feeling confused. They looked at each other and shrugged. I continued to hold Alice tightly against me.

"What happened darlin'?" I asked softly. She shook her head and continued to sob. "Alice," I said. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Nothing. I sighed.

"Maybe we should get back," Riley said. I nodded. "Darlin'?" I gently pulled her away slightly so I could look into her eyes. The fear was still there. But so was love. I stroked her cheek. "Let's go home," I said softly.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked back, Emmett and Riley taking the lead. I could still feel her fear, but ever since she was in my arms it had lessened tremendously. I had also noticed that she never looked at Riley.

_He did something._

When we arrived home, she went straight to our bedroom after pressing a hard kiss against my lips. I watched her go, perplexed.

"What happened?" Esme asked softly. Emmett shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Esme," Riley spoke up. "I was hunting and I heard her scream. By the time I got to her, she was lying on the ground and sobbing."

Something was off about him. I couldn't place it, but I _knew_ it. I could feel it.

"Thank you for checking on her, Riley." Esme turned and started walking back to her den. "Rosalie, go check on her." She glanced at me. "I have a feeling she needs a woman to talk to." Rose nodded and walked up the stairs quickly.

_What the hell was that about?_

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed in frustration. I wanted to go to my wife but I knew from how she was acting that she didn't want to talk to me.

I needed a distraction.

"How's Bella?" I asked Carlisle.

"Better," he replied. "She's been sleeping soundly and Edward is to make note of any changes in her breathing or heartbeat. I believe she'll make a full recovery."

I smiled. "That's great. I'm happy about that."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "I know you care about Bella. Edward appreciates everything you've done. Even though you haven't seen much of him lately, he does know how much you sacrificed."

I nodded.

"And," Carlisle continued. "I believe you will also make a full recovery, slow as it's been, so long as you don't do anything stupid like when you were in Iceland."

I snorted. "Medically it may not have been the best thing to do, but emotionally and physically it was. And now look. Victoria's dead and Riley lives with us. What could be better than that?"

Carlisle laughed at my sarcasm. "Glad to see your sense of humor is back."

I chuckled myself as I walked to the stairs. I was going to check on Bella and see if she was in pain. Since my powers have returned, I have been useful in helping calm her during the healing process.

When I reached the top, I saw Rosalie emerging from my bedroom. She looked at me and shook her head.

"No go, Jazz," she said. "Whatever has her frightened, she wouldn't talk. I tried several different ways of getting her to communicate and they were all for naught. She keeps saying 'I have no choice.'"

I raised an eyebrow at my sister. "What does _that_ mean?"

She shrugged. "Maybe we should leave her alone. She'll tell us when she's ready."

_Like hell I will._ But I nodded and said "Yes, I agree." Rose smiled at me and bounded down the stairs. I watched her run and leap into Emmett's arms as he swung her around. I smiled at the sight. Then I turned and headed to my bedroom, forgetting Bella for the time being.

"Alice," I said softly as I walked in. She was lying on the couch, facing away from me. Her body was slumped over, as if defeated. The air in the room was sad now, not fear. I sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Darlin', please tell me what's wrong. I can't fix it if I don't know what it is." I gently kissed the back of her hand and each finger one by one. She felt cold to me. Vampires can feel warmth to our own kind, just like humans can. But this was unusual. Alice never acted like this.

"No, Jazz," she said, yanking her hand away from me. "You can't help me with this."

"Why not?" I asked. I was hurt that she pulled away from me. She usually never does that and when she does, I know it's something major.

Silence.

I was beginning to get tired of her behavior. "Alice," I said with a growl. "Answer me." I hated having to growl or raise my voice to her. I loved her more than anything. But sometimes I had no choice.

She whipped her head around to look at me. Her eyes were black fire. "Because you could die!" she yelled.

I stared at her. It had become deathly quiet in the room. The only sound was the clock ticking in the room.

She returned my stare, not wanting to break the contact. Then she sadly turned away from me. "That's all I can tell you," she said quietly. I sat back in the chair, my mind reeling. I didn't know what to make of what she said.

_I'm not going to die. What makes her think that? Surely Victoria couldn't have survived; I burned her body._

Instead of questioning her further, I just moved to join her on the couch. I lay down on my back and pulled her to me, resting her head where my dead heart lay. She sighed and gently stroked my chest.

This conversation wasn't over.

Three days later Edward and I were out hunting. Bella's progress had improved so much that he felt confident leaving her for a little while. I was happy that she was getting better. I thought of her as my sister and I could feel how much Edward loved her.

My progress, however, had stalled. Something had happened with the medicine. I was starting to believe that my body was growing accustomed to the medicine so it wasn't as powerful like at first. Either that or my venom was mixing with it.

We were deep in the forest looking for deer when we came upon Alice. She wasn't alone; far from it. Riley was with her. He had her pressed forcefully against a tree. It was a strong tree so it didn't buckle under their strength. Both of her hands were in his left one and being held above her head, resting against the trunk. But that wasn't what had me seeing red.

He was kissing her.

A low snarl erupted from me and before Edward had a chance to stop me, I bolted towards them. I knew Alice didn't want that; I could feel her disgust and hatred. She obviously was not enjoying his advance. That made me happy, knowing that my wife still loved me dearly and was not the instigator.

Riley, on the other hand, was a dead man…again.

My speed increased when I saw his right hand cup her breast. She gave a whimper of discomfort and her eyes grew wide as I tackled Riley to the ground. Everything happened in one second. He managed to flip us over so he was on top and grabbed my head, banging it against the hard ground.

_Big mistake._

I kicked him off of me. After jumping up, I grabbed his arm and yanked it out of its socket. Edward had joined by this time and held Riley in a headlock. He looked at me.

"Alice didn't want that," he said calmly. "She wasn't expecting him to do it and didn't kiss back."

I nodded and looked over at her. She was slumped against the tree, trembling and staring at me with fear-filled eyes. I began to walk to her.

Suddenly I heard Edward being flung across the woods. He hit a tree about fifty feet away and fell, stunned. Riley had somehow managed to adjoin his arm back together. He jumped on my back and began nipping at my neck. I could feel myself weakening from the energy I expelled and with one last burst of energy, my left hook connected with his nose.

"You'll regret that," he hissed, pulling my head back by my hair. I reached behind me to grab him, but he was faster. Because I was not completely healed, I wasn't as fast as I normally was. Before I knew it, I was in a headlock. In less than one second, I felt him squeezing and stars danced in front of my eyes. My head was yanked to the side and I knew he meant to tear it off soon.

"Stop!" Alice screamed. Edward was slowly approaching Riley's back, preparing to strike. All three of us stopped and looked at her. "Please, Riley. Don't. I'll go with you. I'll do whatever you want. Just _please_ don't kill my husband."

My jaw dropped. _Go with him?_ _What?_ I couldn't have heard it right.

Riley released me from the headlock and dropped me like I was a sack of flour. I fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of me. Edward appeared at my side.

"Really?" Riley asked. He approached her and gently stroked her cheek. I hissed and sat up slowly. "You'll leave him?"

She nodded, sobbing tearlessly. I tried to speak.

"Al…Alice," I coughed out. Venom had caught in my throat. Edward put his arm around me and helped me to my feet. "What's going on?"

Riley wrapped his arm around her waist. "In exchange for your 'life,' Alice has agreed to become my wife. We leave tonight."

I stared at her. She was looking at the ground. "Is this what you couldn't tell me, Alice?" I asked softly. "That he threatened you with my life?"

She nodded sadly. Edward whispered to me that she was telling the truth.

"You won't get away with this Riley," he said. "We'll find her…and you. And then you'll have to answer to _all_ of the Cullens."

Riley shrugged. "As long as I get to feel her, I could care less." He ran a hand down her side slowly, lust emanating from him. I hissed and took a step forward.

"Enough," Riley said holding his hand out to stop me. "If you try to stop me Jazz, I _will_ kill you. There's a reason why your progress has been so slow lately."

My eyes widened in shock. He continued. "Most of the dosages that Carlisle has been giving you are watered-down. There is probably a tenth of the medicine in it to help heal you. You should be at one hundred percent by now. And look at you," he said condescendingly. I laid my hand on Edward's shoulder and prepared to strike.

Edward grabbed my arm to hold me back. "You snake," he said to Riley. "Get off of our property."

Riley smiled. "Of course." He turned to Alice. "Are you ready to go, dear?" He pressed his lips against her temple.

I growled and ran towards him. Suddenly I was hit with a paralyzing pain. I cried out as I hit the ground. I saw Edward fall as well.

"What the—" Venom was making the burning in my throat more intense and I felt like I would choke on it.

He laughed. "You're not the only ones with a talent," he said. He wrapped his arm around Alice tightly so she couldn't come to me. "Don't worry, Alice. No permanent damage done. But it may set him back a few days." Then he turned to look at me, his amber eyes now a brilliant red. "Enjoy your existence," he said. His hand left her waist and he took hers tightly. I heard the bones crack as he gripped it. They turned and were gone.

The pain subsided after two minutes. I was completely worn out and my legs wouldn't move. I lay still and tried to regulate my breathing.

"You okay?" Edward asked me. I nodded. He held his hand out and I took it, leaning against his arm as he helped me up.

"Whoa," he said as I fell against him. "You need medication."

I shook my head at him and noticed the excruciating pain. _Can vampires get headaches?_ "I need to get Alice back." I straightened up and began walking back to the house. After two steps I staggered and fell against a stump.

"Jazz, how many times are you going to kill yourself before you _kill_ yourself?" Edward asked me as he helped me up. He wrapped my arm around his neck and placed his hand on my hip to steady me. "Now, we're going home."

With Edward running, we made it home in one minute.

Once we hit the door, Rosalie came running outside. She wrapped her other arm around my neck and supported some of my weight. Her eyes were wild. She was fighting anger and sadness. Her feelings told me she was ready to rip Riley to shreds.

"Get in line," I told her softly. We entered the house.

Carlisle saw me hanging on them and immediately came to me. "Damn it Jasper," he said exasperatedly. "When are you going to learn to not over do it?" He took Edward's place and set me down on the couch.

"I-I-I have to get Alice," I said. I couldn't catch my breath. Venom caught in my throat and I coughed. My whole body was shaking. "Riley manipulated the medication. He took Alice." I coughed up venom. "He lied to all of us."

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other. They tried to be nonchalant, but I caught it. "What?" I asked.

"We knew he was planning something," Esme said. Before I could speak, she continued. "We didn't know that it involved kidnapping Alice, but we knew he had plans to leave."

"Jasper's right," Carlisle said. "Riley did lie to all of us. He told Esme and me that he was planning on traveling the world to find his mate." He sat down and put his arm around her. "We told him he would always have a home here."

"Not anymore," Edward muttered under his breath. "We have to find Alice. Since I can read minds, it should be fairly easy."

I shook my head. "_I_ have to find Alice. She's my wife." Another cough.

"You are not strong enough to go out on your own. And the more you fight Carlisle on this, the worse you're going to get." Sometimes I really hate Edward.

I had to lie down. Suddenly the room was spinning. This wasn't normal for a vampire and I knew Riley had something to do with it.

I slowly gripped the couch, two fingers puncturing the fabric as I tried to get a grip on reality. When the spinning slowed, I lifted my legs and placed them on the couch. Then I laid my head down and closed my eyes.

"Jasper, you are in no condition to find Alice." Carlisle's voice of reason caused the spinning of my head to increase. "Edward will call the Denali sisters and we will place an APV. We'll find her, Jazz."

"And then what?" I asked between my teeth. "I can't just sit at home while he does God knows what to her." The image that flashed through my head enraged me. I ripped a pillow apart as I thought of him touching her…kissing her…_entering her_.

A feral growl erupted from me at this last thought and I bolted straight up. "I will find him, I will _end_ him. And then I will show Alice just how much she means to me."

And then I blacked out.

**A/N:** I really wanted to make Riley a good guy. But his involvement progressed on its own and so now here he is. Maybe I'll make him a good guy in the next one...

Thanks SO much for reading. Please make my day and review.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Well, this story is coming to an end. There are about three more chapters left and maybe an epilogue or outtakes. Thanks so much for your support; I REALLY appreciate it.

**BPOV**

I was getting better.

My progress amazed Carlisle; he couldn't believe how quickly I was recovering. I had suffered a few broken bones and a slightly-crushed windpipe, the latter of which was repaired quickly once we were away from Castle Solomon. Carlisle is an amazing doctor. I have a feeling a few of the techniques he used were illegal and he could lose his license for, but I knew he did it to save me. And I appreciate that fact.

I don't like being treated like an invalid. Yet that's what I feel like. I know the Cullens are only doing this because they care, but only I know the progress of my body. Being consistently told to "rest" is getting on my nerves. I already "rest" about eighteen hours a day; how much more sleep do I need before I'm healed?

I probably shouldn't complain. At least they _do_ care. All of them do. My friendship with Rosalie had progressed before this whole drama struck. I wondered if she would revert back to her old self once we returned home. She has not. She has been faithful in coming to talk to me, making sure I'm okay. I appreciate that, more than she'll ever know. And actually, I appreciate her looking in on me more than I do Edward.

Edward hasn't wanted to leave my side for a moment. It's rather suffocating. I usually have to tell him to go hunt. And then he doesn't go far; just to the woods to hunt deer. I really wish he would listen to me when I say I'm okay. But he never has before. And I doubt he ever will.

In all honesty, it _is_ sweet. Yes, he's too overprotective, but it's only because he cares. I appreciate that. If he didn't, I probably would have died at Victoria's hands. A shudder ran down my spine as I thought about that. The whole Iceland situation was messed up; how did I ever get caught up in it?

_Oh yeah. Your fiancé killed her lover and she went psycho and decided to kill you in revenge._

Nice.

I re-adjusted the pillows on my bed as I shifted positions. I had been here for God knows how long, wishing I could be mobile. Edward had left me for awhile; apparently Riley kidnapped Alice and he went to find them. I was worried about her, wondering what events took place to cause that to happen. I worried about Jasper; how was this going to impede his progress? I worried about Edward being gone. Who knew what Riley would do to him if given the opportunity?

Then I smiled. Rosalie and Edward were once kicking ass again, like they did in Castle Solomon. I don't remember much about that; they had to fill me in later. But apparently after Rosalie broke from Victoria's control she and Edward began killing the newborns that were set to destroy them. Them, combined with Riley, made for an interesting fight.

And I missed it all because I was in and out of consciousness.

I tried to wrap my brain around everything that had happened over the past weeks. Victoria staged an elaborate plan to abduct me and get me out of the country so she could kill me. She faked the deaths of all the Cullens except for Jasper, whom she cloned and locked in a basement to die. She sent that clone to get me and take me to Iceland, where she was waiting with Victoria and Riley to turn me into vampire food. The clone short-circuited at times, turning into a killer and other times turning into a lover. When I was finally brought before Victoria, I find that everyone I loved was alive and she was dead. And somehow, Riley got adopted into the family. And now he turned on the Cullens, kidnapping Alice and threatening to kill her mate.

I shook my head. This whole thing didn't make any sense. If Victoria wanted to kill me, why didn't she just show up at my door? Why trek to Iceland? And why clone Jasper? I know he said that I wouldn't do what Edward suggested if he was cloned; I agreed with that. For the most part, it was true. I _would_ question Edward at every turn, asking why should I do this and why should I do that. It makes sense that Jasper was chosen, especially for his powers. I would be less likely to question him at every turn and accept whatever he said.

A wave of guilt hit me. Not from Jazz, but from my inner self. I realized that I probably _do_ question Edward too much. I can't help it; I'm stubborn. But maybe if I was less head-strong, this wouldn't have happened. I would have known something was wrong and this whole spectacle wouldn't have gotten that far. Victoria would have been killed long ago and Alice wouldn't be gone.

I leaned against the pillows and closed my eyes. My best friend was missing. I heard on the way back that Riley, Victoria's accomplice, had developed feelings for Alice and wanted to act on them. Because of Jasper, however, he didn't. Although not completely recovered, Jazz could still be frightening when he needed to be. And I knew he wouldn't waste any time tearing Riley to shreds; even if it ended up weakening him permanently. So Riley was smart; he backed down. I could see the hurt in his eyes when he saw the affection between Alice and Jasper. But he had to suck it up. They are soul mates; anyone can see that.

Everyone had thought he had accepted that and moved on. Then I find out from Edward that Riley tampered with Jasper's medication to keep him from getting better so he could abduct Alice. And now, of course, Jasper lies in the next room unconscious. His energy has been drained and right now he's powerless to help.

I wish I could. I knew I would never make it out of the Cullen house without being smelled. This abduction is my fault; I feel like I should be the one to help kick Riley's ass and bring Alice home. I can see Edward now when he finds me in the woods. "Bella, love," he would say. "You shouldn't be out here. You need to rest. What if the wolves see you? Or another vampire? You're hardly fit to be out."

_Dick._

The bedroom door opened and Esme poked her head in. When she saw I was awake, she entered.

"How are you feeling, dear?"

I shrugged. "Better. I've been getting better for the past few days. I should be able to move around more."

She smiled. "I know. But those are the doctor's orders. You don't want to upset Carlisle by disobeying them, do you?" she asked softly.

I shook my head. "No. But Jasper did."

Esme sighed. "Yes he did. We all know and understand why, although Carlisle isn't happy about it. Jazz felt responsible for what happened to you and was determined to kill Victoria himself. Had he been at his full strength, it would not have been an issue. But since he wasn't, he nearly relapsed."

She sat down at the foot of the bed. "How bad was he originally?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Very nearly dead. We thought he was at first and for awhile it was touch-and-go. Several times we swore he left us, but always returned."

I looked down at the comforter, feeling tears springing to the surface. He had suffered so much because of me. "He must hate me," I said quietly. I knew she would hear.

Esme shook her head. "Of course not. He loves you like a sister." She extended her arm and gently placed two fingers under my chin. She raised my head up to look at her. "None of this is your fault."

"But it is," I said. "If Edward hadn't fallen in love with me, we never would have met Laurent, James and Victoria during the baseball game and James would never have come after me. Then Edward wouldn't have killed him and Victoria wouldn't have plotted revenge."

Esme tilted her head. "You know, you're right. It _is_ your fault."

My eyes grew wide at her words. She laughed. "I'm only messing with you. You should see yourself. Your eyes went wide and you turned as white as me."

I smiled. "Jasper doesn't blame me?"

"No."

"I wish I could help."

She smiled. "Your best way to help is to get better. You don't want to hear Edward moan and groan about your health, do you?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm hearing enough of that in regards to Jasper. He keeps saying 'he needs to listen to Carlisle.' It's getting on my nerves."

Esme squeezed my arm gently. "Don't let it get to you _too_ much. Remember he's only like this because he cares. He wants his brother to get better and he wants his fiancée strong enough for…well…_intimate_ things." I chuckled as she stood up and walked to the door. "I've kept you for too long. Please get some rest and I'll make some food for you."

And before I had finished blinking, she was gone.

I sighed and lay back on the pillows, determined to pass the time with sleeping.

It wasn't long after that that I began to dream. I was walking around Castle Solomon. It was dark, so dark I could hardly see my own feet. Suddenly a light began shining in front of me. I stopped and squinted. The light frightened me; frightened me so much that I took a step back. A figure stepping into the light made me stop.

Jasper.

"Jazz," I shouted, my voice echoing through the darkness. He turned to look at me, eyes black. His pale skin glowed against the light. He was dressed in all black, helping his pale skin to glow even more.

But that wasn't what haunted me.

It was his black eyes. Not because they were black, but because they looked dead. For a moment, I thought the clone had returned. But something told me that wasn't the case. This was the _real_ Jasper and he was dead on the inside.

"Jazz?" I said quietly. His eyes left mine and he turned away. He began walking towards the light. I followed, wondering what was going on. _What am I going to see?_

He stopped a few feet later, still looking down. The light glowed against his back. I approached slowly, still confused as to what was happening. I placed my hand on his rock-hard shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't answer, just continued looking down. I followed his gaze and drew a breath in sharply at what I saw.

A grave.

A headstone.

And an inscription: _Here lies Alice Whitlock._

"What is this?"

No answer.

Then he hissed. I tore my eyes away from the shocking sight in front of me to see what I had done to anger him. But he hasn't looking at me; he was looking at the person behind the headstone.

Riley. And he was smirking.

Before I could react, I was on the other side of the room, flooded in darkness. Riley and Jasper were fighting each other viciously. Loud snarls and growls erupted as I shook my head to regain my sanity. My left side hurt. I ran a hand down my body and felt where my ribs had cracked. I winced at the pain. Apparently whoever flung me back hit me hard enough to crack my ribs.

_Jasper needs help._ I slowly got to my feet and began running towards the light again, ignoring the pain. The noises increased as I grew closer to them. I felt the hate and rage radiating off of Jazz. I had to help him. It was my fault that Alice was dead; I couldn't let him fight Riley alone. He wasn't well, after all.

I reached the headstone and leaped over it. I only hoped that Jasper would forgive me for that later. Then I stopped in my tracks.

Riley had killed Jasper.

I jolted awake. The room was darkening to the oncoming twilight. I sat up, trying to catch my breath. _It's just a dream,_ I kept repeating to myself. _Just a dream._

Suddenly I felt panic, rage, love and hatred. It was like I hit a wall that was filled with this. And I knew where it was coming from. I climbed out of bed and reached the doorway in time to hear Jasper downstairs.

"I have to get her."

"Rosalie and Edward are out there now, Jasper." It was the first time I had ever heard Carlisle angry. "How many more times will you do this to yourself?"

"My existence means nothing without her. I can't just sit back while Riley has her. I can't sit back while Rosalie and Edward fight for _my_ wife." A wave of despair hit me. I walked slowly to the steps, hoping that they were too preoccupied to hear me.

Carlisle's response was muffled, but Jazz's came in clear as day.

"Alice didn't sit by while I was dying. She fought for me. I have to do the same for her." And with that, he was gone.

I heard Carlisle and Esme talking low, too low for me to hear. Once their voices were out of earshot I turned and walked back into the bedroom. I opened the closet door and pulled out jeans and a sweater. I dressed quickly, tying my sneakers on and pulling my hair back. Now was no time for a trek down the runway.

As quietly as I could, I descended the stairs. Once I hit the foyer, I looked around cautiously. Carlisle and Esme were nowhere to be seen. I turned to the door and jumped at the sight before me.

Emmett stood in front of it, arms across his chest. He raised an eyebrow at me.

I brought my index finger to my lips, telling him to be silent. He smiled widely and opened the door for me, gesturing for me to go through it. I smiled and crossed the threshold.

I had no idea where to go, so I went to the most logical place: the woods. I turned in that direction and started running.

_If nothing else, I can find Jacob. He and the wolves can pick up Riley and Alice's scent and hopefully lead them to us._

Once I hit the woods, I stopped to catch my breath. I could barely make out Jasper's scent as I inhaled deeply.

_He won't be the only one disobeying Carlisle's orders today. But I have to do it for him._

I stumbled over a tree root and hit the ground hard. Grunting, I stood up, brushing the twigs off of me. I froze when I heard a scream.

_Alice?_

A shriek. And another. And then growls. Then "Riley!" I took off to my left, running as fast as I could. It seemed like suddenly I had clear vision and could see everything in front of me.

_Hang on, Jazz. I'm on my way._

**A/N:** Who's glad to see Bella stepping up to the plate? Do you think she'll help or hurt the situation?

Not to pimp my stories out TOO much, but the next one I'm concentrating on is The Round Table Story. Twilight characters meet Camelot. Please come along for the exciting ride.

Thanks SO much for reading. Please review and make my evening.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Well, things have been too intense. This chapter equals the end of Riley and a long-overdue lemon. Enjoy!

**EPOV**

Bella snuggled closer to me as I held her while she slept. She had been through so much in such a short amount of time. A part of me wondered if she would recover, but the bigger part of me knew she would. She was a fighter, I knew that. She fought against the Jasper-clone when he malfunctioned, fought against Victoria and fought against death. Hell, she even fought Riley this afternoon. She had grown a lot in the time I was away and I was proud of her for that.

"It's just a squirrel," she mumbled. I smiled and pulled her impossibly closer. I lowered my head and pressed my lips against her hair gently. Then I breathed in her scent and felt my arousal start.

She smelled too damn good.

I raised my head back up and sighed, stroking her back gently. Ever since I had her back I've wanted to make passionate love to her. I've wanted her to know how much she means to me and that I worship her. But I've held back because of everything that she's been through. Now it seems we're out of the woods and I can't for the life of me think why we should wait longer.

Unless she doesn't want me like that anymore.

It was a thought that worried me. Although he was a clone, it angered me that Jasper's double kissed her a few times. I know she was under the guise that I was dead, so naturally it makes sense she'd find someone else. But that didn't stop jealousy from rearing its ugly head. I want to be the only one who kisses her, touches, her, makes love to her. She is _my_ fiancée and I will do whatever I can to make her happy. I thank God every day that they did nothing more than kiss. I know a few times she tried to take it further, to get her comfort, but luckily it didn't work. The clone wasn't programmed for that; hell, I don't even know if _that_ part was copied from the original Jasper. But I'm not about to ask.

"Leave the squirrel alone, Edward," she mumbled. I chuckled softly, still stroking her back. I wanted to think of something else, something other than my brother's copy coming onto my woman.

I thought back on the events of the previous few hours. I still couldn't believe what Bella did. If it wasn't for her, who knows what would have happened? Jasper would probably be dead and Alice too, if Riley had been pissed off enough.

When Jasper collapsed, I carried him to his room. I already knew I was going to search for Riley and Alice; they couldn't have gotten _too_ far. Riley didn't know the woods like the rest of us and I doubted very much that Alice would help him. I could scan the area quickly and then report back if I caught any thoughts.

As I descended the stairs, I saw Rosalie waiting for me. Her hand was on the newel post and she was looking up at me. "I'm coming with you," she said.

I raised my eyebrow. "How did you know?" _Did she suddenly get the mind-reading ability?_

"It's all over your face, Edward."

Frowning, I opened my mouth to protest but she spoke before I could. "Don't say it. I feel like Riley is my responsibility. He was my friend during my captivity with Victoria and I tried warning him against trying anything with Alice. Since he didn't listen, I will have to kick his ass myself."

I smiled and stepped off the last step. Rosalie turned and opened the door, yelling to Emmett and stepping outside. On this day, the sun chose to shine. She began sparkling as she raised her face up.

"I miss this," she said sadly.

"I know."

She turned to me. "Which direction do you want to go?" I shrugged.

"Well, how about west?"

I nodded and we took off, running as fast as we could. Once we hit the tree line, she took off to the left and I kept going straight. I could definitely smell something. One scent was Alice, the one mixed with it I assumed was Riley.

"Rosalie," I said, knowing she would hear. She was at my side within seconds.

We stopped suddenly when we hit the La Push border. I knew we wouldn't be able to go in there, even if Riley did. No doubt Alice warned him and he barreled through. I just hoped they weren't torn to shreds by the wolves.

"What now?" Rosalie asked, looking around. I caught his scent one second sooner.

"Telling me what's going on," Jacob said as he walked into view. "Alice and that Riley guy crossed through here a little while ago; we have them detained. Riley said something about a falling-out and he didn't know about the treaty."

I shook my head. "No on both counts. He's abducted Alice and Rosalie and I are here to get her back."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Where's Jasper?"

"Ill," Rosalie said. "He's still recovering. We don't have time to chat. Are you going to help us or not?"

_Way to be polite, Rose._

Jacob looked taken aback by her words. His thoughts revealed that he was impressed. "I don't want you guys on our land. We will deliver them to you and you can do what you want." He turned to walk off and then stopped. "You guys are lucky I was here. Paul and Jared wanted to tear them to shreds. Since I am considered the vampire 'friend' I was able to stop them."

"Thank you, Jacob," I said. He turned to look at me, eyes narrowed.

"I didn't do it for you."

I nodded. "I know. But I'm thankful just the same."

_Fucking leech,_ his thoughts said. I chuckled. After a few seconds Riley appeared, dragging Alice. Her thoughts told me that there was no other way; she had to go with him. They didn't see Rosalie or me yet.

_I can't believe it was that easy,_ Riley's thoughts said. _So much for their 'family bond.' Had I known it would be this easy, I wouldn't have waited._

"I wish you hadn't either," I said. He stopped in his tracks and whipped his head in my direction. His eyes narrowed when he saw me. Alice's thoughts were jumping for joy; she figured it was in the bag.

"If you had tried something right when you got here, we wouldn't have any trouble killing you. But now you seem like one of the family, so it's harder." I crouched into my defense position, ready to strike. "Still, I have no trouble killing you now."

Riley just laughed and took off to my right. Rosalie followed, hot on the trail. Alice was slumped on the ground and I went to her.

"Jazz?" she asked wearily.

"Passed out. Used too much energy and it took him under again." I reached down and helped her up. She leaned against me and I squeezed her lightly.

"I was worried about that."

We both took off and followed after Rosalie. I could hear Riley's thoughts; he was deep in the heart of the woods. He seemed to be stalking something.

Rosalie screamed.

Alice and I looked at each other and increased our speed, reaching the area in no time. My jaw dropped at what I saw. Jasper was on the ground, pinned beneath Riley who was trying to get to his neck. Rosalie had jumped on Riley and pulled him back by his hair, giving Jasper a chance to jump up. I saw the teeth marks against his neck; Riley had bitten him.

_That fucker's dead,_ Jasper's thoughts said. I noticed he brought his hand to his shoulder. There was a _snap!_ and Jasper winced. At that moment, I realized that he was relocating his arm into the socket.

_Ouch!_ I thought.

Rosalie seemed to have the same thought as Jazz. Riley yanked his head from her hand and managed to get his arms around her, throwing her across the way. She hit the tree, hard, and barreled towards him again. Her eyes had turned black and she was snarling.

"Fight like a man," she said to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I intend to."

Riley was tackled to the ground by Jasper. He placed his hands on his neck, ready to snap it, when Rosalie reached them. She grabbed Riley's thrashing legs and pinned them to the ground.

"No, Jazz!" Alice yelled. Jasper's head snapped in her direction. It was the first time he saw her. His hesitation nearly cost him his existence.

In the span of a second, Riley had managed to free one of his legs, kicking Rosalie in the face and flipped on his back. He knocked Jasper off of him and jumped up, using his paralyzing power on Rosalie as he attacked Jasper.

The sound of their stone bodies hitting the ground was loud, too loud. What a way to draw attention. I took off, determined to help my brother when I was brought to my knees. Riley now had Rosalie and me in his power.

"Ready to die?" he hissed at Jasper's neck. Jasper, who had been thrashing around wildly, suddenly became still. Riley raised his head and looked at Alice.

"So much for your 'brave' husband," he said. His black eyes danced as his venom flowed through Jasper's veins. Suddenly he was convulsing. Riley rose to his feet, looking down at Alice's husband.

"Stop it, Riley," Alice said. She flew towards him, knocked back by the paralyzing pain. Every time he held his hand up, it intensified. I tried moving every few seconds and each time I managed, the pain nearly crippled me.

Riley laughed. Jasper was again still, his breathing thin. Whatever Riley did, his body wasn't reacting normally. Our venom usually does not work on other vampires, but he must have something in his that is reacting with Jasper's…or with the medication.

As Riley approached Rosalie, his thoughts spoke of triumph. He was certain that he would kill her and me, maybe even Alice, and get out scot free.

What he hadn't planned on, though, was Bella.

I saw her hiding behind a nearby tree. Her beautiful brown eyes were wide and her heartbeat thunderous. I was praying that Riley didn't hear it or smell her. I knew I had to distract him.

"You are an ass, Riley," I said. He turned and looked at me. His paralyzing pain lessened a bit and Rosalie began to move.

"Why?" he asked, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her head up. "Because I will win this fight? You guys killed Victoria, my lover, now it's your turn to die."

Alice drew in a breath. "This was all for _Victoria_?"

He nodded. "Did you really think I would join your coven?" He laughed, pulling on Rosalie some more. She raised her hand and sunk her nails into his skin. He hissed, dropping her and kicking her to the tree.

"Stop it!" I yelled. Bella was still in position. "Riley, you won. Let us go and I'll make sure you have whatever you want."

He laughed harder. "Whatever I want?" he repeated. "Whatever I want. What I want is the Cullens dead. Once that happens, I can roam freely and feed." His head jerked in Bella's direction, but he didn't see her. "Do I smell a human?"

At that moment, she ran, faster than I have ever seen her. She ran and leapt onto his back, wrapping her hands around his neck. It was the distraction we needed for him to lose focus.

He reached around to grab her, breaking the connection. I was on my feet and plunging against his stomach in one second, the three of us falling. I jumped up quickly, pulling him with me, so we wouldn't crush Bella, her fragile body under our stone ones. During that move, I yanked his arm off. He hissed.

"Let's see you use your power now," I said, throwing his arm away. He lunged for my neck but Rosalie grabbed him, pulling the other arm off and sinking her teeth in his shoulder. He squealed in pain and the two of us continued tearing him apart.

I was aware that Bella has moved to Jasper by that time. Alice was already there, looking him over. She spoke quietly.

"It doesn't look good," she said. "Riley's venom reacted with the medication he had been tampering with. He knew all along what he was doing." She gently stroked his cheek. "Jazz? It's Alice."

Bella placed her hand over his heart. Suddenly I heard his thoughts. "He's alive!" I exclaimed as the last of Riley fell at our feet. Rosalie smirked. "I have matches." She turned and struck one on the side of the box. I watched as it fell and ignited, setting Riley's whole body on fire.

I turned from her and walked to Bella, pulling her up and into my embrace. I held her tightly against me.

"Bella?" Jasper said weakly. We looked at him. "Thank you."

Bella stirred in my arms and stretched. I looked down at her and saw her eyes smiling at me. "Hi," she said quietly. I pressed my lips against hers.

"Sleep well?" I asked. She sat up and I followed, not wanting to be out of her embrace. "Okay, I guess. I had a weird dream about a squirrel."

I laughed. "I know, I heard."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not surprised."

Raising her hands above her head, her shirt rode up, exposing her beautiful stomach. Before I could stop myself, I lunged for it, kissing it relentlessly and dipping my tongue into her bellybutton.

"Edward," she said laughing. "That tickles!"

I yanked her shirt up and began kissing every piece of flesh I could find. I worked slowly but diligently, feeling her underneath me and beginning to hear those familiar sounds. Without missing a beat, I ripped the shirt and her bra off, flinging them across the room.

"Eager much?" she asked. My mouth covered hers and I kissed her violently. My hands roamed down her face, her neck, her collarbone, her torso and rested on her breasts. The coolness of them brushing against her nipples made them perk and I gently began playing with them.

"Oh…God…" she moaned against my mouth.

Giving her a chance to breathe, I began trailing kisses down her body, spending a considerable amount of time on her breasts. I had missed them so much while she was gone. I think this was my favorite thing about foreplay; the way she reacted to my touch. I would never get tired of hearing how much pleasure I was giving her.

After awhile I traveled south, pulling her sweatpants off in one fluid motion. I ran my hand down her pelvis, enjoying the way her warm, smooth skin felt against my palm. She moaned softly and I repeated the action.

_Edward!_ Alice's thoughts struck me. _It's really rude of you to be getting laid when I can't._

I rolled my eyes, wishing she could see me. _Like I care,_ I thought. I slid my hand lower, barely running my finger over Bella's folds.

"Edward!" she said breathlessly. "That was cruel."

I chuckled. "I'm just getting warmed up, love." I continued my slow torture of her folds, teasing and tickling her until she was ready to combust. Then I thrust my tongue inside and began lapping up her juices.

She screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm hit. I kept tasting, wanting to devour every piece of her. It had been so long since either of us had gotten laid and I wanted to take my time and savor her. I wanted her to feel beautiful and desired. The last few weeks had been hell and I knew she was feeling badly about herself.

Finally relenting my position, I gently crawled up her body. She looked at me, desire burning behind her eyes. She grabbed my pants and began shoving them down legs.

"Impatient, huh?" I asked with a smile.

Her response surprised me. "Shut up and fuck me, Edward."

_How do I say 'no' to that?_

Taking her hips, I lined myself up and thrust inside her in one motion. She arched her back and let out a gasp as she adjusted to my length. I slowly started moving inside her, giving her time and just enjoying the feeling of being inside her once again.

"You feel so amazing," I breathed as she gently started running her hands up and down my upper arms. My pace increased and she wrapped her legs around my waist, drawing me in closer. My lips went to her neck and I breathed in her heavenly scent.

"Ed-ward," she moaned. I smirked against her skin and moved my hands to her hair, gently stroking it. She repeated the action and ran hers through mine, sending a shiver down my back.

"Bella," I said hoarsely, "that almost made me come. I don't want to cheat you."

She pressed her lips to mine. "You never do, Edward. And besides I-I-I" she lost all thought as I bent her leg up to thrust deeper. I smirked.

We continued our lovemaking for a few minutes more before the intensity struck us at the same time. I spilled my venom deep inside her as she screamed my name one last time.

"God, Bella," I breathed, pulling out of her. She whimpered from loss of contact. I pulled her close to me, pressing her beautiful breasts against my chest and felt her heartbeat return to normal.

_I hate you Edward_, Alice said.

"Too bad," I said, my voice too low for Bella to hear. "It's about time you heard _me_ getting laid instead of the other way around."

_Ass!_ she replied.

Bella stroked my chest, warming it with her touch. "That was amazing, as always Edward."

I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It was, Bella. I missed you so much while you were gone." I pulled her closer to me. "I'll never let you go again. I want you always by my side."

She raised her eyes to look at me. "Forever?"

I smiled. "Forever."

**A/N**: Only two chapters remain in this story. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. Thanks so much for your support; it really means a lot to me. Please check out my next story, _The Round Table Story_. It's your favorite Twilight characters in Camelot.

And, if interested, put me on Author Alert when _Teardrops on My Guitar_ debuts. Alice Cullen has been in love with her brother's best friend, Jasper Whitlock, since she was five. Unable to express how she feels, she puts it in a song and sings it frequently to herself. What happens one night when Jasper overhears it?

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**: I am sorry for the delay in updating. I've started on my Master's degree and time has become an issue now. Luckily the weekends are my time to get everything done.

Is everyone ready for another lemon?

**JPOV**

I opened my eyes and stretched. I was wrapping my head around the fact that I could do that. The last battle with Riley took me under again. Although I wasn't as near death as the first time, once again I found myself fighting to hang on to this existence. While I was gaining strength for myself, my medication hadn't been helping once Riley joined the clan. I don't even want to think how he managed to get past Carlisle; he guards his practice carefully. Regardless, Riley changed the medication to react with his venom and that ended up paralyzing me for awhile. Had I not had my family around, I surely would have died.

I don't remember what happened exactly. I know I heard a rustling in the woods and I saw Bella looking down at me. I thanked her and then blanked out again. Once again I returned to the dark hallway, walking towards the bright, humming light. Then suddenly I was yanked away, being pulled from my serenity to awaken to Emmett staring at me and smirking. "Thought we lost you, buddy," he said. "You gave us quite a scare."

My brain hadn't completely caught up with what he was saying. I just nodded slowly and closed my eyes again. I didn't want to think about anything, I just wanted everything to be normal again. I wanted my strength back, I wanted Bella okay. I wanted to hold Alice in my arms and hunt with my family. This whole thing was caused by a vampire who wanted revenge because of a human.

I wasn't blaming Bella for what happened. It wasn't her fault. I knew that she thought I did though. My powers had returned enough and I could feel it. Every time I tried to talk to her about it, something happened. Usually Edward was watching over her while she healed and when he wasn't, someone else was. I knew I would talk to her soon about it; I couldn't have her thinking that I blamed her for Victoria's vengeance.

"Oh, you're awake," Alice said as she entered the room. I smiled at her and watched as she sat down on the bed. Her body was amazing and I couldn't help but think that I wanted to be inside her. I had been thinking this a lot lately and still hadn't had any success. I placed a hand on her thigh and started running it up and down.

She didn't notice at first. She leaned over to look at me. "You're getting better," she said. She moved a strand of hair from my eyes. "I really hope everything is over now; I don't think you can handle another blow."

I nodded and stopped stroking her leg. Instead, I gripped it tightly. She looked down. "You okay, Jazz?" she asked me.

"Fine," I said softly. "I was just thinking that I'd heal a lot faster by making you scream my name."

She chuckled and removed my hand. "That would be too much energy for you. You need to save your strength."

I reached up and stroked her cheek. "Alice, I know what I can handle. And I know what I'm craving."

Alice shook her head. "It would be too much."

I growled. "Why don't you let _me_ be the judge of that?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Seriously, Alice. I know you and Carlisle are trying to help, but I am going to go insane if I don't get laid soon."

She just continued to look at me. I removed my hand from her cheek and placed it on my torso. I was hurt at her lack of response and wished I hadn't said anything. I turned my head away.

"Oh Jazz," she said, reaching out and grabbing my chin. She pulled my face to her and leaned down to kiss me softly. "I'm sorry. I am not trying to hurt you. You need to save your energy and get well. Riley's tampering set you back. I mean, now we know why your progress stalled, but still. You would be at one hundred percent now if he hadn't—"

"But he did," I said, cutting her off. "We can't ignore the fact that he did and we know that I'll take longer to be back to normal, but you can't keep treating me like an invalid. I need to be able to hunt and do things I normally do; it's the only way I'll regain my strength and put the past behind me."

She kissed me again, deeper this time. "You're right. I'm sorry. I was so worried about getting you well that I completely ignored what you needed." She looked into my eyes. "I thought I lost you, twice, and I guess I went a bit overboard."

I looked at her. "Twice?"

She nodded. "When we found you, obviously and when I thought you had run off with Bella. Victoria had a great game going; I didn't know what to think. I was devastated when I received divorce papers. She had forged your signature perfectly. I shut down after that."

I pulled her closer to me. "I am so sorry about that, Alice. I wish I could have gotten word to you. I overheard her tell Riley that was her plan, but by then I was already too weak to do anything. I began thinking it would be best if you thought I had run off with her. I didn't want you to see me like that, weakened and unable to defend myself."

"Your damn pride," she said. I chuckled and pulled her head down for a kiss. My tongue immediately entered her mouth, battling with hers for domination. Her hand wound its way into my blond hair and she tugged on it lightly. I moaned in her mouth at the sensation and wrapped my leg around hers.

"Jazz," she said, pulling back slightly. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

I growled in response and headed straight for her neck. That had always been her weak spot and I wanted to hear her moan in pleasure.

It worked. She released the loudest moan that I ever heard. Normally, I would be worried about the family downstairs, but at the moment I was feeling selfish. I didn't care about them, I cared about the woman I loved. I wanted her, so much and nothing was going to stop me now.

I ripped her shirt quickly and tossed it across the room. My lips trailed down her neck to her collarbone and further south. I saw a red bra as I reached her breasts and groaned. Alice's pale skin in red always did things to me. It made me grow incredibly hard and I pushed her pelvis down so she could feel me.

"Jazz," she breathed. I reached behind her and unhooked the bra, throwing it across the room. Her breasts were so beautiful and perky. I cupped one gently as I teased the other with my tongue. She purred at the sensation.

After driving her to the brink more than once with my tongue, I unzipped her jeans and pushed them down her legs. She broke away from me for a moment so she could remove them. She stood in front of me, completely naked and I was mesmerized.

"You are so beautiful, Alice."

"And you have way too many clothes on," she said. Chuckling, I tore mine off of me in two seconds. "Now we're even," I replied, flinging them out the door. She climbed on top of me and sat on my waist.

"Last time to come to your senses," she said. I pulled her to me and kissed her, the sensation of her breasts against my chest making me harder than before. "Fuck me," I whispered against her lips. She smiled and raised her body up, lowering herself slowly onto me. She sheathed my shaft with her warmness. I immediately began thrusting deep into her, enjoying the vision in front of me. I raised my hands up to run all over her body. Her breasts bounced in front of me happily, nipples taut and I closed my hands over them. I felt this incredible need to feel her, _all_ of her and I planned to never let her go again.

"So beautiful," I murmured. She closed her eyes and leaned back, allowing me to go deeper. She was so tight and perfectly made for me. I loved her so much and was so happy to be back with her.

I ran my hand down the front of her body, stopping when I reached her nub. I pinched it slightly and she screamed in pleasure.

"Don't…stop…" she breathed. She was practically lying on my legs, eyes closed as I thrust even deeper into her. I began rubbing her clit furiously, determined to feel her clamp down on me. She began shaking as she neared her release.

"Come for me, Alice," I whispered. I pulled her to me, feeling her breasts against my chest again and increased my pace. I pinched her clit one more time. She went rigid and screamed my name, her walls clamping down on me hard and I held her as she came down from her orgasm.

I could feel myself nearing release as her walls continued clamping me. In one last attempt for us to come together, I pulled her torso up and grabbed her left nipple with my teeth. I bit down hard and her walls clamped my shaft one last time. Its grip was like steel and I released my venom into her as my orgasm washed over me, draining my energy. She screamed again and we rode through them together in perfect bliss.

She fell against me and I held onto her as our breathing returned to normal. I ran my hand up and down her back gently. We remained like that for what felt like eternity, just enjoying the feel of each other. That and the fact I was spent.

"Amazing," she said. I smiled, my cocky side taking over. _Still got it_, I thought. She slapped my chest. "I know what you're thinking," she said.

I kissed the top of her head. "I thought about this," I said quietly. "When I was imprisoned and growing weaker, I thought a lot about us and about all the times we made love to each other. It kept me sane."

She reached up and stroked my bottom lip gently. "I thought about it too, even when I was convinced you didn't want me. I kept thinking of the good times, the times when you were so gentle with me and so loving. I held onto that during my darkest times."

"I've always loved you, Alice. I'll never stop."

She sighed. "I know that now. I should have believed it then. But Victoria had a great way of fucking with our minds."

I didn't say anything. I was thinking about what she had done to me in that abandoned building. There were things that I would never tell anyone, not even Alice because they were so horrific, so terrifying that I didn't want to relive them. I would carry these memories through the rest of my existence. I just hoped they would fade over time.

"Jazz?" she looked up at me. "You okay?"

I sighed. "Yes. I'm just thinking. I had a rough time. I still will. Sometimes I wonder if I should have gone into the light."

She rose up on her elbow and looked at me. "Light?"

"There was a part of time that is hard to explain. I was walking down a hallway. It was dark all around me. No matter which way I turned, all I could see was darkness. But I felt I was being pulled in a certain direction. After awhile, I began to see a light. It was faint at first, but not scary. As I kept walking, I began to feel a calm wash over me. I felt at peace. It was as though I was coming home, though I didn't know where I was."

Alice was looking at me, her jaw slack. I stroked her cheek gently. "Alice?" I said.

"Was there any sound coming from this light?"

"Not at first. But when I got closer, I heard a humming. It was similar to singing. I couldn't make out the words, exactly, but it sounded like wind chimes. It was beautiful and calming."

She swallowed. "Jazz, do you know where you were?"

I shook my head. "I've been trying to figure it out."

"You were on your way to Heaven."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right."

She sat up and looked at me, wrapping her beautiful body in the sheet. I frowned at the sight. "Jazz, listen to me," she said. "What you are describing can only be Heaven. You were walking towards a bright light that calmed you. You heard singing and felt at peace." She tilted her head. "Is there anything else?"

I remembered suddenly. "Yes, actually. As I approached the light, I began seeing images of my human life and my life now. I saw when I was changed and when I met you. I saw the time with the Cullens and up to the present. When I saw you, though, I began questioning if I wanted to go into the light. It was a hard decision as the peace I was feeling was the first time ever."

She blinked. "You turned away from Heaven for me?"

I took her hand. "It's not Heaven without you."

Alice squeezed my hand. "You turned away from Heaven for me? You walked away from the feeling of peace, what I know you've desired for years, for me?" I nodded slowly. She smiled. "You are crazy!"

I chuckled and pulled her face towards mine, kissing her passionately. I missed this so much. She returned my kiss in kind and I found my arousal and energy rising again.

"You know what this means," she said against my lips. "It means you have a soul, Jazz."

_I doubt that._ I wasn't convinced that it was Heaven that I was approaching. I believed that I didn't have a soul due to all the people I killed during my time with Maria's army. How can I redeem myself after that? No matter how hard I tried, I would never be able to outlive the past. It had to be something else.

"You don't believe me," she said, looking into my eyes deeply. "You don't have to, now, but I hope you will in the future. I'm convinced that you were being led into Heaven. And although I'm happy that you came back to me, I think you made the wrong decision."

"I don't."

She smiled and kissed me again, running her tongue over my bottom lip. I placed my hand against the back of her head, holding her to me as my tongue darted into her mouth. She tasted divine, like peaches and I wanted to devour her.

"We can't do this again," she said softly. I growled and ran my tongue down her jaw line, eliciting a groan from her. "And why not?" I asked.

"Because you're already weakened. If we do this again, it could make it worse." Her breathing grew heavy, I knew she didn't want to stop. Her hand ran down my chest slowly, heading south and rested on my already engorged member. I threw my head back and hissed as she ran a finger up and down it slowly, teasing me.

"I know what I can handle." The intense orgasm from before had taken a lot out of me, but I wasn't about to stop now. I may fall back to what I was before, but I would take my chances.

"Carlisle won't like this," she said.

"So what else is new?" I retorted.

She smiled and crawled down, taking me in her mouth deeply. The warmth of her mouth wrapped around my member was overwhelming; I knew I wouldn't last long. I stroked her hair and thrust into her mouth gently.

With my other hand, I grabbed her breast and massaged it roughly. I gripped it, groped it and pinched her nipple. It was still red from where I had bitten it and I knew this would drive her insane.

She began humming with me in her mouth. I was reaching the brink and when she cupped my sac, I lost it. I came, hard, into her mouth and she swallowed my venom down greedily. My grip on her increased and she threw her head back, panting.

"You…need…to…rest."

I pulled her to me and flipped us over. She reached up and gripped the headboard as I positioned myself over her. In one solid move I entered her, watching her back arch and bringing her beautiful breasts up to meet my mouth.

I began thrusting furiously, determined to make sure she couldn't walk. I knew my energy was waning and I was using everything I had to give her the best sex of her existence.

_If I die now, at least I'll die happy._

**A/N**: Yay! Jasper's on the mend and horny as ever.

Only one chapter left to this story. Thank you everyone who has read it, I genuinely appreciate it and I hope you'll check out my other stories.

Happy Halloween!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**: Long author's note at end.

**BPOV**

I rolled over for the hundredth time. It was no use; I couldn't get to sleep. I was too keyed up about tomorrow. I smiled as I thought about it. _I'm going home._ Back to Los Angeles. And Edward is coming with me. I am finally well enough to return home. I know I lost my job, but I can find another. I'm sure Edward will love the fact that I'm home, but I already told him I need to work. He agreed then, saying he might take a job too. But that was two nights ago; he may have changed his mind.

I raised my head up and looked at the clock: 1:16. I collapsed back onto the pillow. _Why_ can't I sleep? Huffing, I threw the covers off of me and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and drank some cold water before returning to the bed.

The Cullens are keeping this bed in here. They said now that Edward has someone, he and I might want this when we visit. I blushed when that was brought up. I know that the Cullens are not shy about their sex lives, but I want to have _some_ anonymity. It's one thing to discuss vibrators with a vampire; it's another to discuss _how_ many times and _how_ many positions. Alice wants to know everything, of course, along with Emmett. Luckily, Jasper and Rosalie are more discreet.

Jasper. I know he's on the mend now. Not only were he and Alice pretty loud the other night, but we were all hit with a lot of passion at once. It's not bad that he's an empath, not bad at all. But wow! That was powerful. I guess all the time he's been away was really rough on him. I did notice Alice was walking a little slower yesterday. And I swear the walls shook!

I smiled. I'm glad for that. He and Alice have been through so much recently; they needed to reconnect. I wonder what would have happened if Riley had gotten away with Alice. How far would she allow him to go? And what would have happened after that?

I shuddered. Thinking about Riley made me think about Victoria. And that made me think about everything that happened. Thank God it was over! I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, for her clone to appear and start all over again. Jazz insists that she didn't create another one of her; the machine didn't have enough power for that. But it makes me wonder. _Why didn't she just clone herself instead of Jazz? She would have been twice as powerful then._

Who knows?

There was a light knock at the door. "Come in," I said. I wondered briefly why someone was up this late at night and then mentally kicked myself. _They don't sleep._ The door opened and Jasper stuck his head in.

"I'm awake," I said. He smiled and walked all the way in, closing the door behind him and coming to sit on the bed next to me. I pulled my legs up to my chest to give him room and rested my chin on my knee.

"How are you?" he asked. He sat down, one leg tucked under him. He was actually glowing. Now that he's well enough for physical activity, he's been much happier.

"Fine," I replied, smiling at him. "How are you?"

"Good." He looked around the room. "Your last night here for awhile. Are you going to miss it?" he threw me a crooked smile.

I nodded. "Yes, actually. I love everyone here and a part of me doesn't want to leave. But I know I need to get home to LA. My life is there."

He laid his hands on the comforter. "You and Edward will visit though?"

"Edward already wants to come back in about a month. I told him to stay here so he's close to you guys but he wouldn't hear of it."

Jasper chuckled. "Of course not. He just got you back; he's not about to let you go again. I'm surprised he leaves your side at all right now."

"Just to hunt," I said and rolled my eyes. He laughed harder.

"He just does it because he loves you," he said with a smile.

"I know."

My legs were cramping so I slowly extended them. I wanted Jasper to see what I was doing. I didn't want to make any sudden movements around a vampire, even one I trusted.

He placed a hand on my leg. "I wanted to talk to you, Bella."

I gulped. _This is when he tells me he hates me._ I tried to remain calm. "Yes?"

He looked directly into my eyes. "I know you think I blame you for what happened. I don't. That was _not_ your fault. Yes, we all suffered at the hands of another, but that 'other' was Victoria. Had Edward fallen in love with someone else and killed James, she would have gone after her. Who her target was didn't matter. She just wanted revenge."

I nodded. I hated it when he said "had Edward fallen in love with someone else," but I understood what he meant. It wouldn't have mattered if it was me or, shudder, Jessica Stanley. If it was any human, she would have been in Victoria's crosshairs.

Jasper cocked his head. "You don't believe me?"

"I'm trying to. I've been feeling so guilty lately that it's hard to switch my brain off. I have to keep reminding myself that you don't hate me."

"I don't," he said quietly. "And I never will."

"Must be nice being cloned," I joked. "Only important vampires get that honor."

He laughed again, throwing his head back. I smiled; glad he was in such a good mood. "That does make me curious," he said after he finally got control. "How was it for _you_? Being around my clone that is? Were there any clues that it wasn't me?"

I nodded. "In retrospect I see it. I didn't then. But the clone had black eyes all the time, you don't." His eyes were gold at the moment. I continued. "I never saw him eat. He would disappear at times and I assumed he was hunting, but his eyes never changed. I guess that was when he was reporting in to Victoria."

Jasper nodded. "He didn't need to feed since he wasn't an actual vampire. Nor did he have my powers. That was your brain playing tricks on you. But he did have strength like a newborn. Riley helped with that."

My mind suddenly wandered to the time I spent with his clone. He _was_ strong; I could still feel his hand gripping my neck. And I remembered how strong his lips were…and when his shirt was off, how chiseled his chest was and how toned.

I blushed about ten shades of red. Jasper noticed.

"Thinking about Edward?"

I shook my head. _How do I get out of this?_ "Um, no." I looked down at my hands, feeling it growing hotter. "I was thinking about the clone, actually."

"The clone makes you blush?"

"Yes…no." I averted my eyes to the side. I really didn't want to go there. Jasper sighed and gently placed his cool finger under my chin. He pulled gently, raising my head and turning it to look at him.

"Bella, you can talk to me."

I decided to just blurt it out. "Well, the clone and I grew rather close. I thought everyone but you was dead and he was a companion. I needed someone around and he was there. Nothing happened. I mean, we kissed a few times, but I _swear_ I thought Edward was dead and…"

A wave of calm hit me and I stopped mid-sentence. Jasper's eyes were kind. "We know all about it, Bella. Victoria sent doctored pictures of the two of you together. She talked in length to Riley about it as well. And it's perfectly natural to rebound and want someone there when you lose your love. You didn't in this case, but you were lied to. Edward knows and he understands."

"Alice didn't find anyone else as a rebound," I pointed out. His golden eyes darkened.

"Thank God for that," he said quietly.

I sighed. I felt better having that off my chest. And Jasper's calming influence helped. "Thank you, Jasper."

He continued looking at me. "What else is there, Bella?"

I looked away, determined that he wouldn't see my eyes this time. "It's just that…well…I _liked_ the kisses. I mean, they weren't exceptional like Edward's, but still nice. Calming, you could say. Your clone was a good kisser, as I'm sure you are. I'm assuming that his lips are just like yours and if so, Alice is very lucky."

My face was officially about one hundred degrees hotter. I couldn't believe I had just said that. I sneaked a glance at him, worried about what I would find. He looked sheepish and I think that if he could blush, he would have.

"Thank you, Bella," he said quietly. I pulled my legs up to my chest in an attempt to salvage _some_ dignity. "No thanks, necessary. You asked."

He chuckled. "Yes, I did. And I thank you for liking my kissing style, even if it wasn't _me_ you were kissing."

I laughed as well and an image flashed through my head. It was Jasper, _this_ Jasper, pressing his lips to mine in an attempt to satisfy curiosity. I shook the image out of my head and was hit with a wave of nervousness. Jasper wasn't looking at me, but at the wall behind me. His eyes flashed black for a moment and I got the feeling that he was on the same page as I was.

I took his hand and he jumped slightly, but didn't pull away. "Thank you, Jazz," I said. For everything."

He nodded. "I love you like a sister, Bella. You are one of the family; I would do anything for you. That applies to all of eternity."

I gulped. Edward had alluded to changing me, but we hadn't really talked about it lately. I think he wanted for us to be married first, so I at least had that experience as a human. I still have mixed feelings about it. Even though I know, without a doubt, that I love him and want him, the thought of the pain of dying scares the shit out of me. Not to mention the fear of eternity. We will have to talk again soon.

Jasper turned his head away. "Esme's calling me." He stood up and faced me. "Remember, Bella, I will _never_ blame you for what Victoria did. I hope someday you stop blaming yourself."

I nodded but didn't say anything. He took a step forward and I froze. He bent down slowly and gently placed a kiss on my forehead. His nose rose up and he breathed in my scent. I saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and I figured he was fighting his thirst.

He turned away quickly and walked out without a word. I saw his eyes as he turned and they were black, another sign that he was leaving before doing something he would regret. His scent still lingered and I pushed myself down on the mattress to get some sleep. I wondered about his change in demeanor; he had never been so intimate with me. I knew he loved Alice more than anything and he was making a brotherly gesture, but what caused it?

I felt arms encircle me a few hours later and Edward's scent enveloped me. I sighed and turned to him, burying my face in his chest.

"Welcome back," I said quietly. He held me tighter. "You have no idea how much I missed you," he said. He began stroking my hair. "The hunt was good, though. I needed the time off."

I nodded against his stone chest. "Jasper came to visit me."

"I know."

I looked up at him. "You read his thoughts?" _Maybe he can tell me why he was different at the end of our conversation._

"Yes."

I swallowed. "He kissed my forehead."

Edward didn't say anything. His golden eyes revealed nothing. "Why? He's never done that before."

His gaze didn't leave me. "Jasper loves you like a sister. He decided it was time for a brotherly gesture. It was hard for him because your scent was enticing, but he said the scent wasn't too bad. He's getting used to it."

"But why?" I needed to know.

He sighed. "It was his way of letting you know that he doesn't blame you for what happened. He told me that you feel guilt, guilt that is unnecessary and he was trying to calm you."

"Oh," I said simply. I pressed the side of my face against his chest again.

"Were you thinking something else? Like maybe it was a gesture of lust or something?"

I looked up at him quizzically. He continued. "It may have been, his thoughts were quiet on that. But he loves Alice more than anything and would never betray her. He may have been curious since you discussed his clone, but he would never act on it."

I smiled. "Good. I'd hate to think what would happen if he really _did_ abduct me and run off to some foreign land. I don't think any force on Earth would stop you this time."

He laughed. "I'm glad you can joke about what happened. Carlisle was worried you might not recover. I told him not to underestimate the human and that you were a fighter."

I reached up and pressed my lips to his. "Thank you," I said softly. "Thank you for not giving up."

"I would never give up, Bella," he said against my lips. "I would fight forever."

"Thank you for finding me, for fighting so hard and for comforting me. Thank you for coming back into my life. I love you so much and I can't wait for us to start our lives together as husband and wife."

He pulled me back slightly and looked at me. "You're ready to set the date?"

I nodded. "As soon as possible," I told him. "I want to be Mrs. Edward Cullen and start my existence with you."

He smiled widely and flipped us over in one fluid motion. He pressed his lips to mine and slowly trailed down my chin and across my jaw line. He continued down to my neck and rested them over my pulse point.

I froze momentarily. I didn't want to change now, but wouldn't have much to say in the matter. He moved his head to nuzzle my neck and breathed in my scent.

"I can't do this, Bella. Maybe not ever. I know I can't live without you, but I don't know if I can bring myself to cause you excruciating pain."

I nodded against his lips. "It's okay. I was hoping you wouldn't do it now. I want to be human when I become your wife." I ran my hand down his chest and felt him calm. He pressed a kiss to the pulse point.

"I love you, Bella." He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I love you too." He reached across me and opened the drawer on the nightstand. He pulled my engagement ring out. "This was sent to us not long after you disappeared. Victoria wanted me to think you were breaking it off." He placed it on my finger and looked at me. "Isabella Swan, I ask you again. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I replied immediately. He kissed my hand and then lay on the bed, pulling me against his chest again and looking at the ring. I smiled at the joy in his eyes and I knew, without a doubt, that he would never leave me again. We are soul mates and nothing, not human, nor vampire, would ever separate us again.

**A/N**: And there it is, the finale of _My Heart's Desire._ I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did. The support I received for this story was more than I could ever ask for. If you are interested, please check out the next one I'm working on, _The Round Table Story._ And _Teardrops on My Guitar_ will be debuting in a few months. It is an Alice/Jasper story.

Speaking of Jasper, I wanted to explain my intention for using him. In _Breaking Dawn,_ Bella becomes the strongest of all of them. While I agree with it in _that_ story, in this one, the strongest is Jasper. He goes through so much to make sure his family is safe. He almost dies and then recovers, and then risks his life again to save his soon-to-be sister-in-law. Weakened, he fights for his wife and turns away from Heaven, which they all dream of, because he can't survive without her. It is love that pushes him forward and therefore makes him the strongest. There are not as many Jasper stories in the fan-fic world and I wanted to give him a starring role. I am more of a Jasper fan now then before and am proud to say Team Jasper, especially when Edward acts like an idiot. I hope that I have done him well and that Stephenie Meyer and Jackson Rathbone would be pleased.

Thank you so much for reading this story. As always, I appreciate reviews. And who knows? Maybe another sequel will develop in my head. But until then, see if you can figure out the secret Jasper is hiding in _RTS_. If you do, I will dedicate a chapter to you.

Thanks again!


End file.
